Thanatos
by SnowyNeko
Summary: The Hunter Exam has begun. Follow a mysterious girl on her journey through the exam and beyond, and strap in for a romance that pushes the boundaries of what one could call love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll, how've you been? I've returned with yet another Hunter x Hunter idea. Forewarning, this is another one of those that follows the exam arc, at least for a little while. It occurred to me I've never covered it before, and it kind of felt like a rite of passage since everyone does it. It's kind of a fun challenge, to put my own unique spin on it. So, without farther ado, let's hop in, shall we?

* * *

It was a perfectly average day in Zaban City: partially cloudy, wind slightly too strong to be called a breeze, air dry and just warm enough to begin to deter casual strolls. It was perfectly deceptive, considering the day was anything but normal. The streets were soothingly at peace, though, as a fanciful, silver, horse-drawn open air carriage rolled across the smooth cobblestone. The spotted grey mare ignored both the cars and pedestrians on either side of her, her familiar master grasping her reins behind her. The coachman was a lanky man, thin and dark, with bushy sideburns to match his thick eyebrows. Despite his lean build and bony features, his constant grin rounded his face to create an air friendly and inviting. In a strange way, his appearance complimented the fairytale coach, but much less strange was how at home his passenger appeared.

With waist length, impeccably straight white hair, her pastel green halter top, short red skirt, and pulled up posture, the girl looked like a fairy. What was not so noticeable were the heavy, metal-tipped combat boots she kept firmly planted on the carriage floor. Her eyes, a gold-flecked brown, attentively absorbed the sights of the city as the mare clopped on. The coachman made light conversation as they went.

"So what brings you to Zaban?"

They passed a square that had a fountain of dolphins and flowers. "I'm looking for something."

"Looking for something, eh? It may be a beautiful town, but Zaban hasn't got a lot. What we do have are some nice churches and fountains. My personal favorite's one with a life sized mermaid. She's got a fish in her hand like it's a prized pot, and the water spits from its mouth. There are other spouts, too, around her tail, and those are...well, I should just let you see it for yourself. It's a real piece of work! Do you like fountains at all, young miss?

"They're very pretty. Rather romantic."

The coachman began to laugh. "I suppose that's true! You must be a rather romantic young lady, yourself, taking a carriage ride when you came to search for something. It isn't the most effective way to look. How about it, though? Got a special someone in your life?"

"..." The girl tilted her head slightly, her gaze still off in the distance. At this point, they had come to a seaside road. The waves were just across a stretch of sand, a steep drop separating the beach from the road. The buildings lining the road's other side were growing older the farther they went. Maybe it's because it was morning, but not a soul was in sight. Salt was in the air that rustled her hair.

Off in the distance, a sizable semi was rumbling their way. Neither the coachman nor the girl were very bothered by it, but when the truck grew imminent, the mare suddenly reared and pulled onto her back legs. The man was suddenly struggling to grab the reins that had slipped from his hands, but when her front hooves hit the road she veered abruptly to the right.

The carriage flew over the ledge.

The mare fell first, going into a thudding roll, the coachman ejected from his seat. Before the carriage could turn over, the girl vaulted herself off the back and grabbed the top of the small cliff, dangling there with one hand while the carriage tumbled and turned and landed with a puff of sand, the coachman pinned beneath its side. The mare laid on her side a few feet away, her harness having come undone in the chaos, her breaths labored and her eyes closed.

The girl let go. Having not accounted for the slip of the sand, she stumbled a bit when she landed. After regaining her balance, she went over to the trapped coachman and crouched beside him. His eyes raised to her, and he let out a breathy sigh of relief that was quickly cut short. "Tha...Thank goodness. You're alright! Could you...call for help? I can't get out. I think I may have broken a couple things."

Without a word, the girl dug her hands under the carriage and heaved. The vehicle lifted easily. She shoved it back upright, the prostrate coachman freed. That done, she crossed her legs and asked, "Do you expect me to call an ambulance, or will you call it good with this?"

The man blinked, then pushed himself up onto his elbows. "How'd you know?"

"Shall I explain myself from the beginning? Because that question could mean a lot of things. You very clearly knew how to use Nen, considering your aura, and I suspect you were broadcasting this fact in order to draw in Nen users. I presumed this meant you were waiting for Hunter examinees. Do correct me if I'm wrong. Assuming I was right, your horse was clearly very well trained, and used to mechanical vehicles, so I doubt a truck would spook it, and you intentionally let go of the reins when she bucked. The fall was very well coordinated. A little too dramatic. I assumed if all of this was premeditated, you wouldn't injure yourself in order to continue testing applicants."

"The way you say it makes it sound like I did all of this for nothing," the man laughed sheepishly.

"You performed your job as you were supposed to do. There's nothing useless in that." She offered him her hand. "I am rather impressed by your horse. I was unaware animals could act. I must take note of this in the future."

Laughing again, all hesitancy lost, the coachman whistled twice and called, "Here, Sandra!"

With a responding winnie, the mare lifted her head and climbed back to her feet, trotting over and nuzzling her master when he took the girl's offered hand and stood. The beast's eyes, dark orbs nestled within long lashes, stared curiously at the fairy-like girl. She stared back with a similar fascination. Seeing this, the coachman said, "You can pet her, if you like." The girl took his offer. As she stroked the mare's long neck, he asked, "I take it you like animals?"

"Some." She ran her fingers through the grey mane.

"What's your name?"

"I work under the name White Snake. You can refer to me as Snake."

"White Snake, huh? I don't think I've heard of you."

"I haven't done much work."

"I suppose not. You are rather young. How old are you?" This question only received a cold stare and sealed lips. "It may be sensitive, but I'd prefer you'd answer. It's my decision if I want to bring you to the exam site or not. I could demand your real name, but Sandra seems to have taken a liking to you, so I'll cut you some slack and let you keep that private."

A second of pursed lips, and then she responded, "I am nineteen."

"And you already seem to have a handle on Nen. Tell me, how did you learn it?"

"A master took me under his wing. He taught me for his own reasons. I learned for mine."

"And you seek to be a Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Her hand lowered to her side, and she stepped away from the horse. "As I said before, I am looking for something. This is what it takes to be a Hunter, yes?"

"A Hunter is constantly on the hunt. What guarantee is there that you won't find what you're looking for and be satisfied?"

"Believe me, Sir." A smile crept onto her face, subtle, yet unnerving in its intensity. "As long as I live I will not stop searching for it."

The man was silent a moment, as if thrown off by something in her eyes. Then, he sighed. "I suppose that's a satisfactory answer. I am rather curious as to what it is you've got your sights set on, but…" He brushed off his nice jacket, and nodded somewhat solemnly before giving her a lopsided smile. "It's common courtesy to respect a Hunter when they wish to keep a secret, and something tells me you'll be walking around with a license soon. I'll take you to the exam site, so if you'd like to help me get the carriage back on the road…"

The girl went over to the carriage, and with the coachman on the other side, the two of them walked the coach to an area they could heft it up onto the road. The vehicle wasn't a bit worse for wear, having been built to handle repeated crashes. The man called up his horse and hooked her back up, and in a short time the three were on their way back into the city, appearing just as deceptively picturesque as they looked coming out.

The man pointed out a few nice fountains as they went, but drove them straight to their destination. He stopped in front of a grand office building, hopping down from the front and rounding the side to open the door for the girl. She accepted his hand, releasing when her heavy boots were planted on the cement. He then offered her his arm, though, and after a second, she took it. He didn't bring her into the towering structure. Instead, he lead her to a scanty, unremarkable restaurant beside it. Sliding open the door, the two of them entered. There was a heavier man working behind the counter, handing two bowls of something steaming to a couple of awaiting customers. Upon hearing the door he uttered a routine, "Welcome."

"Are there any empty rooms?"

At this, the man eyed the coachman, returning to a simmering bowl. "May I take your order?"

"I'd like the mythical ram kabobs said to taste like the food of the gods! For one, please."

"How would you like it seasoned?"

"Rolled in curry powder and sprinkled with basil, rivetingly strong and fresh."

The chef nodded. "Understood. Feel free to seat yourselves in the back."

The two headed back, many eyes of the restaurant on them, and whispers floating about. They could have been gossiping about many things. Jealousy at the apparent couple, admiration of their elegant air, and most probably certain thoughts about how it was a middle aged man accompanying the young girl. Estimating his age high and hers low, they were around the ages they could be father and daughter. However, the lack of levity and familiarity in the atmosphere between them banished any thought of blood relation.

They arrived at a room in the back, and that was where he unhooked their arms, motioning for her to enter. The girl took her usual pause to assess the situation, then went on in.

"Snake."

She turned.

"Good luck. Most rookies don't make it their first try, but you'll be able to, won't you?"

"If I do not, I'll simply take it again.

"Yeah, well, I hope you survive to do so."

She bowed her head. "Thank you for your assistance. If you are still working as a guide next year, I'll be sure to seek you out. Having you know me would save me a lot of trouble."

"...I can't say I'd love to see you again, but if it happens, I'm willing to be your escort."

She bowed her head again, and he shut the door. She took a seat at the table. A minute after Snake had taken her seat, the elevator began to move.

* * *

I'm super eager to get into the dirt of White Snake's character! I have high hopes for her and this story. So, first impressions? Thoughts on Snake? Hopes, dreams, predictions for the future? I'm always excited to hear for all of you, whatever you have to say, good or bad, so please feel free to share if you have anything at all to say. With that said, I will bid you all adieu til the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

So, fun fact, I'm actually watching HxH through for the third time. If I reach the Chimera Ant arc, I'll be watching that for the fourth time. This time I'm rewatching it with a group of friends, only one of them having also seen it before, and it's super fun to exchange knowing looks with them while all the others have no idea what's going to happen. Gah, I want to talk about it all so bad, but I don't want to spoil anythiiiiing! Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

Snake's number was 366. The green magical beast Bean had given it to her when she'd walked in. She'd taken it, pinned it on, and gone to lean against the wall beside the elevator. It was cold, and the air down there was damp. The walls were all concrete, surely feet thick to hold against the weight of the dirt above, but Snake was certain it was soil past those walls. The scent of it was in the air, however faint.

As she waited, a few others arrived, and after some time, she was approached by a tubby, large-nosed man in blue. He stank. The assessment did not show on her face. "Welcome to the Hunter's exam! You're a rookie, aren't ya? I'd of definitely remembered if there'd been a girl like you before. You've got a uniquely delicate appearance for someone taking this exam." She blinked. His wide smile remained, undeterred for an uncomfortably long time. "That's a compliment, of course! So, um, if you need any help, feel free to ask me. My name's Tonpa, and I'm a veteran here!"

"Thank you. I will take that into consideration."

"Yeah, please do! So, uh, would you like a drink? You know, to celebrate our meeting?" He held out an orange can, holding another for himself. After a second, she took it with a simple, "Thanks," and popped the tab. The pudgy man watched her lifting her drink to her lips as he started to drink his own. When the rim touched her bottom lip, however, she stopped, and quite discreetly dipped the tip of her tongue in the liquid. It tasted distinctly of orange, the temperature lukewarm, but something was wrong with how it fizzed.

_Enemy._

She quickly lowered her hand and extended it out to Tonpa, eyes boring into his as he sputtered on his own drink, surprised by her abrupt movement. "Thank you, but no thanks. I don't fancy being drugged."

"W-What do you mean, 'drugged'?"

"You needn't explain what it is. I don't want it."

He glanced at the drink, then back to her. Her expression still hadn't changed in the slightest. "...Keep it. Whether you drink it or not is up to you." With that said, the disgruntled man turned and walked off somewhere else. A couple people nearby snickered. Snake turned the can back to examine it, before setting it down by her foot. She raised her eyes, though, when a particularly young voice outright laughed. Her eyes connected with the bright blue eyes of a preteen carrying a skateboard. The second they met, the cocky grin siphoned off the boy's face and he turned sharply away. Snake kept staring after him, puzzled, even after he disappeared back into the crowd. His number had been 99.

Not too long later, a group of three arrived, their ages appearing to range from preteen to mid twenties. The three chatted amongst themselves for a short while, receiving their numbers, before the man named Tonpa approached them, as well. Snake watched them silently, cautiously, but when the man pulled out more orange cans she took action.

The cans clattered to the ground, the man gasping when her fingers closed around his wrist and twisted it sharply. "H-Hey, what's your problem?"

"You were about to give a drugged drink to a child. I cannot condone it."

"So it was drugged." The blonde boy bent down to pick up a can, examining it in much the same way she had earlier. His eyes raised to Tonpa, who nervously broke his gaze away from the girl to return the look. "I see. You were trying to get rid of opponents already."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I did offer this girl a drink, too, but she didn't even drink it and started throwing accusations my way! Is it really such a crime to welcome the rookies?"

Snake's eyes flashed when a sharp _ka-chick_ sounded, and she zeroed in on the spiky-haired child just as he was taking his first sip. She immediately dropped the fat man's hand, and was thoroughly prepared to induce the boy's gag reflex when he opened his mouth and spit out everything. "Well," he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "I don't know about drugged, but something does taste a little off. It could just be that it's gone bad."

Hands on her knees, Snake crouched to meet the boy's eyes levelly. Unlike many, he didn't appear fazed by the weight of her gaze. "You shouldn't do things like that. If that was a poison instead of a drug, so much as a drop left in your mouth may have been enough to kill you."

"But you said it was a drug, not a poison."

"Even so, you know nothing about me, and have no reason to assume my assessment was a correct one."

The boy began to pout. "Ugh, you're as strict as my Aunt Mito."

"She's right, though," the tall man assented. "You're way too trusting, Gon."

A panicked shout cut through the tunnel, and everyone turned to discover a man whose arms almost looked as if they were disintegrating into petals. Murmurs rose, and Snake straightened. Standing near the center of attention was a man with gelled up, pinkish red hair dressed in white. He stood with his hand on his hip, and a smirk raised on his lips. The aura around him curled languidly. Snake was now on high alert.

"My, my, it looks as if this man's arms have turned into flowers without anyone touching them. Do be careful who you bump into in the future, and do be sure to apologize."

Perhaps no one else noticed, too enraptured by the show, but Snake could only shrink away defensively when, in the corner of his eye, the man's dangerous, molten gold pupil turned onto her. She had made a mistake. She had let him sense her aura.

A new sound broke through the disturbance, this one a bell mixed with quiet, cackling laughter. The exchange had been just brief enough that the man's attention was diverted entirely by the sound. Everyone fell silent. Then, the ground began to shake, and the far wall began to lift, revealing a man in a suit with pastel pink hair. He was a lot less intimidating than the dark haired joker.

"Thank you for waiting. The time for registering for the exam has now ended, so with that, let us begin the Hunter's Exam. I will issue a final warning here and now. If you are short on luck, or strength, there is a likely chance you could end up seriously injured, and death is not, in fact, out of the picture. Those of you willing to take those risks, I ask that you follow me. For those who have second thoughts, please take your leave out the elevator behind you."

No one left. As they waited for the man to continue, Snake slipped herself into a denser part of the crowd, thankful she'd alluded the joker's interest. She was increasing the distance between them when her shoulder knocked against the arm of another, and she immediately turned to apologize. The man's appearance made her pause. He was tall, but despite the height disparity it wasn't that that bothered her. It was rather his sickly purple-tinged face, strained, boned, and stretched, stuck with a multitude of needles. It was enough to make her pause, but it was hardly noticeable, as she quickly recovered and gave her curt, "Sorry."

The man, head clacking and twitching, shook his head to indicate it was fine. Their interaction was finished, but the two continued to stare at each other, without hostility, but seeping with intent study. It was the fact that he was studying her back that made Snake back away. That was when the man up front began walking, and the crowd began to move to follow. She moved with the mass, keeping herself behind the pinned man in hopes to lose his attention. She continued to study him from a distance. Gradually, the pace increased, until Snake was moving at a light jog.

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is Satotz, the examiner for the first stage of the exam. My job is to lead you to the second stage of the test."

Confusion and understanding alike spread through the crowd. Snake kept her pace steady. It felt nice to run. She was used to strenuous activities, but running was one she rarely indulged in for extended periods of time. She liked it. It was monotonous, calming. It was a good thing her boots supported her feet so well, though. Otherwise they'd probably begin to ache.

It was a good thing she enjoyed running, too, because it went on for quite some time. It was quite a ways before people slowly began to trickle out behind the pack. It was on the stairs, though, that the crowd visibly started to thin. Groans of despair had sounded when the mountain of stairs came into view, a few even breaking into tears when Satotz sped up. For Snake, the stairs brought a tiny smile to her face. Now this, this was what she was used to. She put a boost into her speed, launching up two stairs at a time since that was all her shorter legs allowed her, and before long she wasn't three people behind the examiner. Those two people couldn't keep ahead of her for long, however, and were eventually replaced by two familiar boys. Snake's smile widened at the boys' energy. She was actually having fun!

The two boys were the first through the exit after Satotz, Snake slowing to a stop soon after, and stepping out of the path of the exit. Gon, if she'd heard his name right, and the other boy were arguing over something. Her eyes met the examiner's briefly, and she nodded politely, and he nodded in return. For a few minutes, people arrived spottedly, both the joker and pinman arriving soon after Snake despite their apparently leisurely pace. After that, the rush came through, and then a few stragglers, and then the exit closed. With that, Satotz began to explain the nature of the marsh they'd emerged in.

"Don't believe him!" The group's attention turned towards a new arrival, a ragged, bleeding man dragging some kind of corpse. Snake's gaze was on the corpse. "I'm the real examiner! Look at this!"

He threw down the body. It looked strikingly like Satotz, if Satotz had fangs and was covered in hair beneath his suit. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth, its eyes rolled back. Smile gone, Snake sighed.

"He's trying to trick you all, and lure you into an ambush! If you follow him, you'll—"

Slivered projectiles suddenly buried themselves in the man's face, and Snake looked to find the source, only to instantly regret it. It was that joker again. Satotz also stood, cards caught in his hands and glaring at him.

"I see, I see," the joker mused, shuffling his deck. "So you're the real examiner. Anyone chosen by the Hunter's Association would surely have enough skill to stop an attack as simple that."

"As you helped to clarify the situation, I will let you off the hook. However, if you make any such hostile movement towards me again, you will be disqualified." The joker's eyes narrowed demonically, but he said no more. "As you can see, the swamp can be very dangerous, and even those with their wits about them can still get fooled. I cannot stress this enough. If you lose sight of me in the swamp, you should give up on being able to make it to the second phase. Now, let's be off."

With a simple turn, the man returned to his lengthy stride, and they were off once again. Snake's pleasure had been drained. Not only were they off the stairs, but the new terrain was mushy, and sucked at her feet with every step, not to mention mud was much more difficult to clean off her boots than dust.

Despite Satotz's warning, the swamp sounded natural. Crickets and frogs filled the air with a constant buzz, the occasional bird calling out. As for how it looked, however, one couldn't tell. A heavy fog hung about the trees. Many runners began to fall behind, exhaustion and the less-than-ideal terrain taking their toll. The occasional scream sent shivers up the spines of those still in the pack. Even those who stayed with the group, however, would sometimes trip up and vanish seemingly into thin air.

It wasn't so much that Snake tripped up; in fact, being able to sense the leader's aura through the fog, she was probably better equipped for this phase than most of those taking the exam. It's more that she should have more directly followed Satotz's path, when she had instead drifted off a bit to his right. She didn't lose sight of him, but she also didn't see the large, rope-thick, translucent strings that stretched from the branches to the ground. She ran straight into the web.

An exasperated curse slipped from her lips as she found her limbs glued to the strands, the front group fading out of sight. She pulled gently at the places her skin melded with web, but apparently that was all it took to alert the weaver. A shadow the size of a steed began to move, spindly appendages hauling the body down from the leaves overhead. The arachnid was too large to move without sound. The leaves rustled as it came, its legs occasionally clacking against bark, but that didn't bother it. It didn't matter if its prey could hear it coming, since they couldn't get away, and the spider was eager to feast. Snake might not have been the largest human, but it had been ages since the spider had last sunk its fangs into humanoid flesh, so it hardly cared. Food was food. It closed in, baring giant, forearm length fangs dripping with venom as it went in for the fatal bite.

It never pierced her skin.

It was mere inches away from sinking in its fangs when a sudden spike of pain shot through its mouth. It stumbled away, accidentally getting one of its legs snagged on a sticky string in the process, but even with the distance the pain only grew. With its wide span of vision, the creature watched with alarm as the front of its face bubbled and melted, chunks beginning to drip grotesquely to the ground. A screech sirened from the creature as the decay raced out from its origin, and the last thing it saw before the fester turned its eyes to ooze were the girl's golden eyes fixated on it with horrifying rapture.

* * *

I've noticed I like to sprinkle in horror elements to many of my stories. I honestly think the end is my favorite part of this chapter. Anyway, what are your guys' thoughts on Snake so far? I'm kinda in love with her myself, so I'm really hoping ya'll are falling in love with her as well. She's kind of a...unique girl, you could say. I can't wait for you guys to get to know her more. So, with all that said, I will hopefully see you all next chapter! Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Today felt rather busy. I was worried I wouldn't get to updating. I did, though even if it's getting to be late, so do enjoy!

* * *

Many people were lost to the swamp, but there were survivors. They gathered at a wall reminiscent of a castle, at the edge of a kinder woodland. Some were audibly catching their breaths, while others waited impatiently for new instructions from the suited man keeping an eye on his watch. A fair number of the expected people survived. There was pinman, the joker, the ninja and the hunter...and there were some less expected ones. The joker had brought the tall one that had been with Gon. Leorio. There was also the boy who had been with Gon during the first half of the run, the one carrying a skateboard. It pleased Snake to see him there, but once again the moment they made eye contact, the boy's face soured and he turned and walked the other direction. That brought a slight frown to her face, but she didn't spend long looking after him, returning instead to picking mud out from the place the iron tips of her boots met leather.

After awhile, Gon and the blonde showed up, and much like with their arrival at the beginning of the exam, their arrival then marked the beginning of the next phase. Although she wasn't finished, Snake stood up and joined the crowd as the doors to the property opened. Satotz pivoted, delving back into the woods, leaving them all on their own to approach the two figures on the house's front porch. Both people were notable in their own right, but the one who left the strongest impression was by far the girl in front. Although the man behind her was of monstrous size, with wildly styled hair, barely covering clothes, and a stance of assured authority, the girl demanded the attention of every applicant. Her voice matched this confidence when she declared, "Welcome to the second phase of the exam. Today, this trial will be cooking!"

"Cooking?"

"What do you mean, cooking? Is this really the Hunter Exam?"

"My name's Menchi—"

"—and I'm Buhara—"

"—and we're gourmet hunters! We travel the globe in search of the finest foods and flavors, and right now, your task is to make a dish that will satisfy our palettes." The woman turned to the enormous man behind her for him to continue.

"Today's ingredient will be pork! You can use any type of pork you can find in Visca Forest, and prepare it however you like! We will provide the cooking sites, as well as the rest of the ingredients."

"And with that, let the second phase of the Hunter Exam...BEGIN!"

The stampede was epic as the examinees rushed from the testing grounds, and this time, Snake stayed towards the center of the pack. The first and foremost challenge was to find the pigs, wherever they may be, which was no easy task. Pigs were not deer; they were not spread evenly throughout the reserve. They were herd animals, and that meant to find even a single pig, one must find the herd.

And find the herd someone did. Four someones, in fact, and they lead the entire herd to the rest of the group as they fled from the vicious, tusked creatures, as large as Buhara was compared to the rest of humanity. Applicants started flying and Snake took to a tree, withdrawing a small tube from her boot and rifling through a collection of needles. Selecting one, she slipped it in the tube and placed the contraption to her lips. Just as her dart sank into the brain of a pig beneath her, a _thwak_ drew her attention to Gon, who stood beside a falling beast. Epiphanies began to spread that the forehead behind the giant snout were the creatures' weak point. The pigs began to fall. Snake dropped down from the tree next to her kill, and began to examine the humongous beast. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough to carry it, but rather that such a large query would be awkward to lug. Others were throwing their prizes up above their heads, a few endeavoring to drag the thing, but dragging was tedious, and carrying required balancing it. Snake dug her hands into the pig's side and carved out a chunk, using the pig's skin as a bag to keep herself clean.

The cooking seemed to progress smoothly, the mouthwatering scent of roasted pork filling the air. Most of the examinees were too diligent in their work to care, but a few snuck bites of the meat now and again, unable to resist.

The test itself did not go so smoothly. Buhara was easy to please, but Menchi, vicious. One after the other, people rejoined the crowd dejected. When Snake's dish was similarly rejected by the female examiner, she confessed, "I have no experience cooking for flavor. I don't understand the concept. You will still fail me, even in light of this?"

"Listen, 366," the examiner sighed, eyeing the girl's tag, "not having experience isn't an excuse. As a Hunter, you have to be willing to try new things when the situation rises, even if you don't understand it. So yes," she made a buzzer sound, "you fail."

The girl seemed to accept this, and went back to stand among the others.

"You've never cooked for flavor before?"

She turned her head to Gon, who had appeared beside her with his white haired friend who still refused to look at her. "I cook to eat. I don't know what flavor has to do with it."

"That's unfortunate. I mean, I've only ever really cooked fish before, when I spent all day in the woods back home, but I really love the food Aunt Mito makes for me! She's a really good cook!"

"Are you telling me you've never tasted an expensive steak before?" Leorio wondered, towering over them all.

"I have eaten steak. I'm not sure how much it cost."

"Well it couldn't have been expensive, if you're saying you don't understand cooking for flavor. A good steak will explode your tastebuds. You'd never be able to say something like that afterwards."

The blonde beside him placed a finger crook to his chin. "I see. More than simply cooking the pork, Menchi is looking for an actual gourmet dish. I have no experience with high-class cooking, but I'm sure I could do something. The problem is that we've already cooked the meat. I honestly have no idea what I could do at this point to change the flavor."

"Whaddyou mean? Can't we just throw on some spices?"

"If you want to do that, Leorio, be my guest. All the spices would just fall off when you moved the dish."

Despite the jab, the taller one kept a smug smirk on his face. "Well, in that case, we'll just have to get creative!"

'Creative', as it turned out to entail, meant dressing up the poorly prepared meat. Snake watched intently as Leorio, Gon, and the blonde all presented their dish (the other one Gon's age having already attempted and failed), and upon each of their returns, she commended their efforts. The last to present was the blonde, and this was the one she paid attention to most of all. Leorio's had been pathetic, Gon's had been pretty but simple, but the blonde had outdone himself in the short time he'd had to prepare. When he, too, was pronounced failing, he returned to the group particularly dismal.

"That was impressive."

He lifted his head when Snake spoke, surprise ebbing away at his gloom. "What was?"

"The dish you presented. You were the only one who convinced Menchi to eat."

"I don't think it's all too impressive, considering I wasn't able to pass, but thank you.."

Gon looked between them, wide-eyed. "What now?"

"That—!" Menchi suddenly boomed, rising out of her seat, "—concludes the end of phase two. Nobody passed. Exam over!"

Of course this raised a ruckus, but amid the shouts of dissatisfaction, a select number of applicants noticed a slithering, hair-raising film creeping out over the crowd. The ones sensitive, but unknowing, shivered and wrote it off as tangible disappointment, but two were not so naive. One absorbed this aura without reaction, unsurprised at its presence. The other's head whipped immediately towards the threatening force. What Snake found at its center was none other than that wretched joker.

If that man had been in his normal state of calm, he would have immediately noticed the girl's eyes on him, and perhaps things would have turned out differently. But he was not. At that moment, he only had eyes for the unreasonable examiner, and Snake narrowly missed gaining the hazardous interest of the joker.

Things, luckily, were quickly resolved when the Hunter Association chairman arrived to intervene. It was agreed that the phase would be redone, and upon Menchi's request, the examinees were flown to Split Mountain, and Snake was soon leaping off the edge of the mountain's gorge with Gon and the rest. Instead of latching onto the first layer of web, however, she vaulted herself to the cliff wall opposite, and caught herself securely on the side like a spider. Then, without waiting for the updraft, she positioned herself and pounced back to the original side in such a way she was able to snatch an egg on the way. Even so, despite how quickly she scaled the wall after, the updraft carried the others to the top before she was finished.

As she was pulling herself back to safety, Gon extended his hand to her. "That was amazing! I've never seen someone do anything like that before!"

She didn't take his hand, and when she had her feet firmly on the summit, he let it drop back to his side. "I felt it was safer than relying on the web of animal I don't know."

"I guess so, but I think that any mother would only entrust her children to something strong enough to take care of them."

"That still doesn't guarantee the web would be strong enough to also hold your weight."

"Mm...I guess so. But I had a feeling it would hold."

"If I could physically have done what you did, I would have," the blonde commented. "It would have been the safer option. I'm glad your hunch was right, Gon."

"As am I," the girl agreed.

And so after a meal of boiled dream eggs, the remaining applicants were filed back into the zeppelin to head for the next phase of the exam. In the meantime, they were left to wander the airship as they pleased. Many chose to sleep. Snake took the time to wander. In time, she found herself in a small, quaint library. The space was separated into two areas. The top area, the area the door opened up to, was lined with bookshelves, a few computers stationed at the near wall. Then, down a couple of steps existed a reading area littered with chairs of all sorts, each with an accompanying coffee table. The far wall that bordered that area was entirely glass, offering an expansive view of the earth and sky. After a moment of browsing, her fingers ran across a thin, unabridged volume of Macbeth. She slipped out the old favorite and descended to the reading area, curling up in a massive, leather chair that dwarfed her already smallish size. There was enough time, she figured, for her to breeze through the familiar story, and still have time to sleep.

* * *

This chapter was pretty relaxed. All stories need chapters like this, I think, where the characters just have time to live. Anyway, I'm super psyched you guys seem to like the story so far! No one's told me what they think specifically of Snake, but if you're interested in the story, that must mean you're interested in her, right? Exploring her character should prove to be fun for us all! I can't wait!


	4. Chapter 4

And we're on to Trick Tower! What await White Snake within its walls? Find out now!

* * *

The next test consisted of a tower which the applicants were dropped atop without a more detailed explanation than 'Get to the bottom within 72 hours'. Snake had considered climbing down the side, until the first one to attempt such a thing was eaten by monsters. That, combined with the fact that it was far from a normal cliff face, deterred her from the idea. But clearly there had to be a way down, or the condition would not have been given. She began to meander, tapping her foot as she went in search of a hollow. She was slightly unprepared when a rectangle suddenly dipped underfoot, but after catching herself, she hopped on and slipped through to the open area beneath.

What met her was a small, empty room, with only two doors and a screen. The screen blinked on at her arrival.

"Welcome Applicant Number 366, White Snake!" Along with the enthusiastic voice, the words typed themselves out on the screen in shiny white, dancing bubble letters, the background exploding with confetti. "You Have Selected The Route "Battle Royale"! In Order To Reach The Bottom In 72 Hours, You will Have To Be One Of Three Applicants Unchained. The Final Door Out Will Not Open Until All Handcuffs Have Been Filled! The Door Beside Me Will Open Once All Fifteen Chambers Have Played This Video. If It Is Necessary, Until Then You Will Be Provided With Food And Water, And There Is A Restroom To Your Left. That Is All. I Wish You The Best Of Luck!"

So she settled in to wait. She wished she had brought a book from the airship's library, but that would have been wrong. She wasn't some low thief. Still, without anything else to do, the idea was tantalizing. She instead occupied herself with some light stretching. Since most of the applicants were still wandering around up top, it wasn't long until there was a small beep, and the door beside the screen slid open to reveal a dimly lit, brick corridor.

What the corridor lead to was a massive, circular room, with fifteen doorways on one side, and two on the other. Only one of the doorways had an actual door, one of the two on the opposite side, and it was built of solid iron. All in all, twenty-seven pairs of chained handcuffs hung from the walls.

Snake only had a second to observe this, because as soon as she stepped into the room, there was suddenly a knife trying to pierce her side. She avoided with ease, having sensed it with her en long before it came close enough to graze skin, caught the arm of the man wielding the weapon, and promptly twisted it so that he stabbed himself. The others already in the room watched, some in horror, some disgust, others grimly. They didn't approach her, though, so Snake paid them no mind as she dragged the bleeding man the wall and locked him up.

Just as she was clicking the second cuff around the dying man's wrist, a pressing, toxic aura poured out into the room, and Snake was immediately straightened on her feet. The others, who had been eyeing each other in an attempt to judge fighting ability, suddenly looked visibly ill.

Then came a clicking sound. It was like a broken clock, jittering every time the second hand twitched.

In her chest. Snake's heart began to throb. That aura...it felt familiar.

The figure stepped out from the shadow of his corridor, the corridor directly across from Snake's, and a strange, hot ice spiked through her veins at the sight.

It was the pinman, with a spine-chilling smile spread on his face.

And of course, he quickly zeroed in on Snake.

Her own aura was out at the ready, it had been since the moment she'd sensed him, and her wide hazel eyes were intently transfixed on every muscle in the foreboding man's body. Her balance was in her toes, ready to pounce any way in a moment's notice, and the man did not at all miss the danger exuding from her, as well. She was the one ready to fight. She was the one possibly with the capability of retaliating back.

A buzzer sounded.

"Ladies And— Er, Lady And Gentlemen! All Fifteen Examinees Have Arrived! The Battle Royale May Now Begin! However, To Add A Bit Of A Challenge, Master Lippo Of The Examination Committee Has Decided To Also Provide A Third Party To the Game. For Each Applicant, One Prisoner Shall Be Added To The Fight, Making A Grand Total Of Thirty Fighters! And For Every Applicant They Prevent From Moving On, A Decade Will Be Removed From Their Sentence! Have Fun!"

A second buzz sounded, and the room returned to silence.

Then came the footsteps. Not a minute later, a crowd of uniformly dressed, well-built people filed into the room from the corridor beside the single door. They would have come off as slightly more intimidating if half of them, upon entering, had not begun to look as sick as the applicants. Those who didn't still clearly felt the blood lust, though, and any excitement they might have had quickly warped into caution. Not that that caution would help them.

After observing the new arrivals, the pinman turned back to Snake, who had not dropped her guard or shifted her attention in the least. "Now then, I would like to finish this phase as quickly as possible, and since it seems you might prove a troublesome opponent, I have no desire to fight you. So what do you say we clean up the rest of these novices and be on our way?"

"I have no complaint. I also don't desire to fight you." She really didn't. She had no idea what kind of a person Pinman was, and without knowing, she could have no motivation.

"Hey now." One of the prisoners, a beefy man with enough hair to be mistaken for a bear, cracked his knuckles, his gaze just as attentive as Snake's. "You shouldn't write us off like that. None of us were put in here cause we're pansies that go easy on opponents."

To Snake, Pinman continued, "I don't want to be wasteful, so what do you say to you killing them, and me locking them up when you're done."

To be honest, she would have rather had it the other way around so she could observe his style of fighting. She was curious as to what he meant by 'wasteful'. However, he was dangerous, and she didn't know him, so she didn't want to risk disobedience. Besides, the deal wasn't bad. It would end things quickly and peacefully, and she doubted she'd have to use more than physical force to deal with all of the other foes. "It's a deal."

She went after the prisoners first, specifically the ones who didn't appear overwhelmed by the pinman's aura. They all, at the very least, tried to fight back, and since they were experienced criminals, she figured it was indeed safer to kill them than to knock them out and risk them waking up. When she moved on to those paralyzed and ill, however, she began only knocking them out, and Pinman had no trouble hanging them up without them being dead. He did, however, comment as they worked. "You stopped killing them."

"If you feel they'll be a threat if they wake, I can do so."

Although his smile was omnipresent, the arching of his already slitted eyelids seemed to indicate a slight increase in pleasure. "That won't be necessary."

She finished her slaughter with only a single other applicant remaining, one that had looked so sick to his stomach that it wouldn't be surprising if he vomited the organ out at any given moment. With the last chain filled with an applicant, there was a soft clang, and the two discovered that the door had been unlocked. She let the pinman go through first, unwilling to have him so close to her back, and the two of them left without a second thought to the other applicant. If it occurred to either of them that a prisoner, upon awakening, could possibly reach and kill the man, neither of them cared enough to do anything about it.

Beyond the door was a massive staircase. The whole way down, Snake's eyes never strayed from the man before her. His aura...she knew it. She knew it, but she didn't know him. The face didn't match. Who was this man? Could he also be…

When they reached the bottom, a door slid up, and the two emerged into a room similar to the one they'd fought in. Their first instinct was to suspect a second round, and for a second Snake was wracked with chills at the thought that she might be forced to fight the pinman.

"Second to pass phase three, Applicant 301, Gittarackur, with a time of 12 hours and 2 minutes. Third to pass phase three, Applicant 366, White Snake, with a time of 12 hours and two minutes."

So he was called Gittarackur. Scanning the waiting room, Snake spotted the first applicant to pass. It was that joker again. He had injuries, though. There was a tear in his shoulder and waist, although he showed no outward sign of pain. Snake seated herself well away from both of them. Gittarackur, on the other hand, turned to the joker and said, "Something told me you had already crossed the finish line."

The joker simply smirked.

Then another door began to lift, and an abrasive voice poured out even before the applicant entered the room. "Alright! First to fin—"

The ninja cut off, celebration cut short as he took in the other three people in the room, the voice overhead announcing, "Fourth to pass phase three, Applicant 294, Hanzo, with a time of 12 hours and three minutes," and his victory quickly turned to grievance.

From then on, it was back to waiting, and Snake desperately wanted a book again. They were provided with basic food from time to time, and one of the doors lead to a restroom, but there was hardly anything to do elsewise except wait for others to finish. Hanzo meditated, the joker built a card tower, the hunter who finished cleaned his blowpipe, but Snake had nothing. She could only observe, and repeatedly, she found her eyes drawn back towards Gittarackur. The way he ate was as strange and stiff as the rest of him. He would lift a long cracker and push it horizontally into his mouth, the picture oddly reminiscent of a frankenstein rabbit. Snake suddenly wondered if perhaps he might be something like Frankenstein's monster. He surely had the height, and the grotesque appearance. Of course she knew such a thing wasn't, at least theoretically, possible, but it was an interesting idea to entertain.

When he, sensing her gaze, glanced her way, she readily diverted her attention. Soon she began nodding off, and she began to fall into bouts of sleep in between applicant arrivals. She needed it. Ever since that encounter with that spider, she hadn't been in top shape, and despite her intentions she had stayed up reading in the airship rather than catching some shuteye. Although it hadn't been huge, the library had had a rather nice collection.

She woke up once again when Gon, the blonde, and Gon's friend all came in at the same time. This time she shook herself a bit more into alertness when she heard the voice read off their times. Then, behind them, Leorio and Tonpa also came through. That, Snake supposed, ruled out that they had also undergone a battle royale. Those two certainly would not have made it out. As she watched them, the blonde caught her eye, and gave her a small smile and a wave. She waved in return, an odd thought crossing her mind.

_Does he, perhaps, consider me a friend? _She then decided probably not. They hadn't interacted enough. It's possible that group considered her a comrade, though. A possible ally. And, she supposed, that might be accurate.

* * *

This is the point I start rubbing my hands together and laughing maniacally, because I've begun dangle the carrots in front of the faces of my precious readers. Gittarackur's aura feels familiar to Snake, hm? I wonder why. You guys'll have to wait and see!


	5. Chapter 5

I got a little cactus recently. I named it Azazel. Yes, like as in the demon. Also as in the character from Rage of Bahamut. I felt as if his personality was suitably prickly for a cactus. I don't exactly have a green thumb, so I'm a little worried for the dude. I hope he'll do alright. But anyway, let's get to the meat and potatoes, shall we?

* * *

As soon as Snake had drawn her card and realized what it was, her number tag went immediately into her boot. It was a little uncomfortable, pressed between her calf and her blowpipe, but she wasn't wearing an outfit with pockets. That had been an oversight. Usually lack of pockets wasn't too much of a hassle, but she should have known better for the Hunter Exam. At least it would be harder for a pickpocket to steal from her boot. She immediately realized the number she drew didn't belong to anyone significant to her, but at this point, there wasn't too large of a pool of applicants insignificant to her, so there weren't so many to pick from. She glanced around, but some were angled away from her, and a select few already had the foresight to remove their own tags. Perhaps they guessed the next challenge, or perhaps they noticed the subtle unpinnings of a few who had already drawn cards.

When everyone had drawn, the mohawk-haired examiner explained the week-long survival game, and they all filed onto a boat headed to Zevil Island. At this point, everyone had their tags off, and Snake could only sigh. The woman volunteer, however, gave her something to work with. They would be landing on the island in the order in which they finished the last exam. She would just have to choose one of the unknowns who got off after her and take their tag. If it wasn't who she was looking for, she could just follow another who got off after that. So when they arrived at the island, after the joker and Gittarackur had each left, Snake got up and situated herself within the island's foliage.

A couple applicants later, the first unknown number set foot on the soil. She immediately descended on him and wrangled him to the ground.

"Give me your number, and I will release you unharmed."

The boy (he wasn't nearly as young as Gon, but he was short and slight of build) snickered with fake bravado. "As if it'd be that easy."

He became quite antsy when she used her free hand to dig through the fold of his scarf and hat. She pulled out a tag from the spot in the scarf beneath his chin. The boy increased his struggle. She sighed.

"Not mine." Then, as simply as she'd taken it, she slipped it back into its place and got off the boy, who was instantly back to his feet and checking his tag. Then he snorted.

"You're an idiot, giving this back to me, but I appreciate it. Now—" He returned his tag to its place, and with speed to show the motion's as familiar as breathing, he snatched his bow and knocked an arrow, aiming at her straight on. "—hand over your tag."

The girl blinked. "Am I your target?"

"No, but that doesn't really matter. If I can't get my target's card, yours'll come in handy."

"I would suggest you don't bother. If your target hasn't left yet, you can just wait for him to get off. And if you fight me, you'll lose."

"Hah, don't be so sure!"

He released the arrow.

Snake caught it. The boy's eyes went wide when she tossed it back harmlessly. "I'm confident because it's true. Don't waste your time and energy on me when you know I don't have the card you need. Would you mind telling me which person is your target, though? If I know who's yours, you can rest assured I won't interfere with your hunt."

He hesitated a bit, then crouched down to pick up his returned arrow. Upon straightening, he said, "It's the guy with the ruddy nose and short hair. He carries a satchel and sword."

She nodded, and without another word, turned and went back into hiding to wait for the next unknown number. This one was an older guy with a high ponytail. He, however, was not as easy prey as the boy with the bow. His eyes scanned the area on high alert, his muscles shifting and coiling in preparation to react. He had experience, enough that Snake had no choice but to resign herself to follow instead of strike. Hopefully he was her target, otherwise, she would not only be wasting her time, but would also be letting her actual target disappear into the forest. Whether following this man worked out or not, however, she would gather six points. She had to. It would work out, one way or another.

And so the remaining examinees spread across the island, some keeping to themselves, others hot on their target's trail. The man Snake stalked seemed to belong to the former group. He did not seek out anyone. He did, however, stride forward with purpose. Snake slid from tree to bush, sometimes travelling by treetop when the trees appeared sturdy enough. Her keen eyes never lost the man. All of this she did in a steady state of Zetsu, her movements timed so what little noise she made corresponded with the natural rustling of leaves. It would have been better if she had been able to manage moving in complete silence, but she couldn't help what she couldn't help. As well as she could climb, she wasn't accustomed to moving among tree branches.

The man stopped when he found a small stream, only moving so far as to find cover near it. After quenching his thirst, he settled in the center of a small, dense thicket, where he was well shrouded on every side. He crossed his legs under him, sat upright, and laid a hand gently atop each knee. On the surface, he appeared relaxed, but his aura warned Snake against believing that. She considered her options. Really, the only easy way to him was from above, but that didn't sit well with her. One can't maneuver while falling. Sure, she had her Nen, but that didn't change the fact that she would be exposed once she jumped. Nen was only as good as its user's ability to read their opponent. She couldn't be cocky.

In the end she decided to wait. She nestled herself in the nook of a large branch, and rested her head in a way that her eyes could remain on her prey so long as she kept them open. She had slept in the tower, and a bit on the boat. Hopefully, that would be enough to sustain her until she'd checked his tag.

She began to worry around the evening of the next day. The man hadn't moved but to breathe. Her fingers rested on the rim of her boots. She couldn't stay awake for much longer. She could feel it. Especially staying as still and as quiet as she was, drowsiness was taking its hold. Should she risk it and shoot him with a dart? There would be consequences if he had a resistance to whichever poison she used. Would it be safer to go with a venom? Or a general toxin? But unless she released her Zetsu, she was limited to the compounds she had on her. Maybe it would be better if she sought a peaceful solution, and minimize hostility. Either way, she had to act soon. Even if he was still there after she fell asleep, she didn't even know if he was her target. If he wasn't, she had to get moving.

In the end, she decided to try for a non-hostile approach.

"I go by White Snake."

The man instantly scanned his surroundings in an attempt to pinpoint the sound, and a small smile of relief spread on Snake's lips. It had been awhile since she had tried throwing her voice.

"I would like to see your card. If it's not the one I drew, I will leave you immediately. In return, I'm willing to show you my own card. I personally think this is the quickest way to get things over for the both of us."

As she was finishing her last sentence, however, his eyes went upward and pinpointed where she was. She flinched. She shouldn't have relied on something she was out of practice with. She relaxed her throat as she ended with, "How does that sound?"

"I am willing, if you confront me on the ground."

"I am willing if you leave the thicket."

And so the man left his hideaway, and Snake dropped down from the trees a safe distance away, her tag already in hand. The man eyed her, judging.

"You're young to be taking the Hunter Exam, although I suppose there are even younger contestants this year. How long have you been watching me?"

"Since you left the boat."

"Presumably I am at a disadvantage, then, as I know nothing of you and your habits. I must demand that you show me your number first."

She flashed it, and the man took it in silently. He didn't say whether or not she was his target, but even if he had, she would have doubted his every word. After a moment more, he showed his.

Snake sighed and slipped back into the foliage, keeping an ear out just in case he decided to follow. Before she could go searching for her actual target, however, she needed to find a place she could safely sleep. She imagined there probably weren't many. There were concaves in tree roots, and abandoned animal dens, but the ones she could fit in only had a single entrance. Eventually, she conceded that she would have to sleep in a tree, even if it was in the open. The tree she chose was of perfectly average height, so its branches mingled with others' and provided slightly better cover, and then scaled it as high as she dared to go, as far as she was convinced the branches would bear her weight for multiple hours. With that, she settled in, listened for anyone nearby, and closed her eyes.

From then on, it truly was hunting. She came across another applicant the next day, but she knew their tag number. She also happened across the joker once, but immediately skirted around him out of his sight. He wasn't her target, and she wouldn't get involved. The encounter sent her mind back to the pinman, Gittarackur. He was yet another person she wanted to avoid. The thought that she might be his target made her shudder. His aura, the attitude he'd had towards their opponents in the battle royale...she had her suspicions that he might be a real life villain. For her to be chased down and hunted by such a villain... But no, she couldn't get ahead of herself. She had no actual evidence as to who he was. And in all odds, he didn't have her number.

It was late in the afternoon when she heard a young voice speaking through the trees. More voices sounded as she approached. A group of people. Perfect. Hopefully her target would either be one of them, or she could eliminate a number of possibilities.

Just as she moved in close enough to see, a man in a blue shirt sent Gon's friend flying, skateboard flipping out of his grasp. Snake remained where she was.

"Oh man, right in the gut!" One of the men jeered.

"That's gotta hurt like hell."

Then the boy leapt back to his feet, startling the three. Number 99, she remembered. Not her target, but—

"You're number 198, huh?"

Every inch of her body was suddenly on high alert. That tag in the boys hand, the one he'd just snatched off of the man in blue, that was hers!

The men, on the other hand, began sputtering. The kid went on.

"Since it's only a number off, I bet one of you must be 199, yeah?"

As she watched, the three older ones slowly surrounded 99, but before they could do anything, the kid was gone. Snake could barely follow his movement as he flitted behind the leader of the three, her muscles seizing in surprise. The kid delivered a swift kick to the legs to get the man to his knees, and placed a stiff hand to his throat.

"Careful, my nails cut better than any knife." He slipped the man's tag out of his clothes to check the number. "Aw man! My luck sucks! That must mean 199 is you." He looked over and locked eyes with the biggest of the three. The man was visibly hesitant. Snake began to move.

"And you, don't interfere."

She blinked, finding the boy's catlike blue eyes trained on her. Then, with a sigh, she stood and stepped out of the underbrush. The other three shifted their eyes to her, although it was unclear whether they were stunned by her presence, or still shell shocked by the unexpectedly capable boy.

"My apologies." She splayed her hands innocently. "I meant no harm."

"Oh, of course, and you weren't trying to steal his tag before I could get it from him." The boy smirked mockingly, raising the tag in his hand for everyone to see. Everyone but the one in red, that is, who was still frozen with the boy's oddly sharp nails pressed to his neck. "Does that mean this is your target? Or is it this guy here?"

She pointed to the tag. "That one." Well, she had hoped to acquire his target and propose an exchange, but it looked like that was out. Too bad. Looked like she would have to move on to Plan B. As the boy was busy being smug with himself (don't understand wrong, he didn't drop his guard, and his smugness was well justified), Snake once again turned the hand she'd used to point palm up in an amicable manner. "Could I please have that tag?"

99 paused. Then he began to laugh. "You really think I'd just hand it over so easily?"

"I don't see why not. This one has your tag. With it obtained, all you will have to do is wait for the end of the phase. My tag hardly has use to you."

"But it still has some use, doesn't it." He flipped the tag in his hand casually. "If by some miraculous chance someone manages to steal my tag, or that tag gets away from me, then it's not going to hurt to have an extra point on hand. And besides, you're competition. Name one reason why I should help you."

"I'm on good terms with your friends."

"Friends? You mean Gon? Even if you are, though, that still doesn't mean anything. No offense to Gon."

Snake let her hand fall. She had really hoped just asking would be enough. Since he wasn't willing to hand it over, that meant she would have to take it. Plan C, then.

She wasn't prepared, however, when the second she readied her Nen, the boy suddenly flinched and retreated three trees away instantaneously. His eyes had gone wide, his stance defensive like a bristled cat, and his fists were shaking, ever so slightly. She immediately released the hostility from her aura and let it disperse. Before she could say anything, the boy spit, "Fine! Just take the damn tag!" and threw it across the span between them. He was a single second away from fleeing.

"Wait!"

His muscles tensed, caught off guard as he warily obeyed instead of springing off. She held out a hand to the man near her, and after a second, he understood and scrambled to give her his tag. She took it and tossed it to the boy. The moment he caught it, he vanished.

Her thoughts followed after him. Nen was a powerful thing, enough to literally turn others ill with its mere presence, as with Gittarackur, and sometimes potent enough simply activated to kill. Even so, she had not had the intention to seriously harm the boy if she could avoid it, merely to overwhelm him. And most people, even when they felt a malicious aura, only grew cautious. Sometimes that alone was enough to make them run away, but that reaction just now had been well beyond cautious. That was absolute fear, and that was the last thing she had expected from a boy with the skills he'd shown.

What had that boy encountered that made a kid as competent and confident as him so deeply, instinctually terrified?

* * *

As always, I'm eager to hear your guys' thoughts, so if you have something to say please don't hesitate to comment. Thank you all for reading, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and Snake and I will see you again next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I know canonically that Netero announces that he's interviewing the remaining applicants over the intercom, but I'm just taking a bit of creative leeway here cause I like how it flows like this. Sorry if it bothers you for some reason. Let's jump in, though, shall we?

* * *

This time around, the airship was comparatively empty. Only ten applicants had made it past the fourth phase of the exam. Much like the ride between the second and third exam, they were free to wander the airship. Snake went straight to the library.

This time, however, she wasn't alone. Somehow the blonde, number 404, had beat her there. He already had a book out and was skimming it. She ignored him. After seeing that her pile of books had been cleaned up, she went to a bookshelf and snagged one of the volumes she'd been unable to get to last time before returning once again the the giant leather chair. A few pages in, the blonde came and sat across from her with a book of his own.

"Dracula, huh?"

She raised her eyes from the page, wishing to be left to her book until she caught sight of the title in the blonde's hands. "And Wuthering Heights for you. Do you also like gothic novels?"

"I'm a fan of most classics. I just realized I hadn't read this one yet."

"How nice. I'd love to have not read it so I could read it again for the first time. When you finish it, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it."

"Same to you."

The two returned to their books, the air having gained a certain warmth to it. There wasn't even a clock to tick, the only sounds the occasional rustle of one of them turning a page. After merely a single hour, both quick readers had already delved deep into their respective novels. Neither one was particularly bothered by the muted click when the library door opened.

"Ms. White Snake?" The girl finally looked up at her pseudonym. The magical beast Bean was standing by the arm of her chair. "Chairman Netero would like to speak with you."

She took a moment to wonder what it could be about. The blonde's attention was tangible from across the coffee table. Then, quietly, she closed her book and set it in the seat, leaving ahead of Bean. The magical beast caught up to her in the hallway to show her the way. Next thing she knew, she was alone in a room with the very old man behind the Hunter exam. He sat behind a table, a pillow on the floor suggesting a place for her to sit.

"Welcome, welcome!" the old man chimed. "Please do take a seat."

She sat crisscross on the pillow.

"I just have a few questions. I'm interviewing all the applicants, you see. So to start with," he picked up a brush, dipped the tip in an ink stone, and put it to paper, "why do you want to be a hunter?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Because there's something I want to find."

"Yes, you did indeed say that to one of our pre-exam examiners. I was just wondering, you can look for something without necessarily getting a license. So why specifically do you want to be a hunter?"

"It seems like the obvious decision. When policemen drag a criminal into a prison, they are perhaps rewarded with a medal, if they're lucky, or their picture on the wall at the station. Hunters chase after the criminals the police force have no hopes of catching, and when they drag in their prey, they are lauded, rewarded. They gain renown. It would be such a shame if I were to snare my prey and receive nothing but a bounty price. But I suppose there is nobility in working for nothing, as well, so I suppose if I fail to acquire a license, I'll experience no real loss."

"I see, so you aim to be a Blacklist hunter."

"I suppose, in a way."

"Alright then. Next question. Out of the other nine applicants, who have you been keeping your eyes on?"

This time, her head turned sideways in thought. "...It depends on what you mean by keeping my eye on."

"Hm, why don't you answer who interests you the most?"

"...Gittarackur."

"I see, I see. And whom of them would you least want to fight?"

A violent shudder suddenly wracked through her body, not missed by Netero despite her quickness to contain it. She was impossibly stiff, but even so, a hint of a smile bled through onto her lips. "...Gittarackur."

"...I see. That's all I wanted to know. Thank you for your time, Miss."

"May I ask," she started, still not yet entirely in control of her expression, "what this is about?"

"Just think of it as a preliminary of sorts to the final phase of the exam. I really just wanted a chance to get to talk to everyone left. A fair portion of the pool is rookies this year, you know? It gets me excited to see what kind of talent you've all got."

She nodded and stood. By the time she'd left the room, her face had returned to blankness. Back in the library, the blonde asked her about the summons, and she gave a brief explanation before returning to her book. It wasn't long before Beans came to summon him. His name turned out to be Kurapika. Left alone, Snake breezed through the volume in her hand. Kurapika never returned. She had figured he wouldn't. He'd put away his book on the way out.

When she was a quarter of the way through the next book, the sun sank below the horizon. The earth was dark, the swath of stars interrupted by only a few wispy clouds and half a moon. A few shaded lamps kept the library candle-esquely lit, just enough that she could read without her eyes aching. As the night wore on, she occasionally found herself gazing at the darkened world between chapters.

When she had finished the second book, she returned it to its place on the shelf, and went to find the kitchen. It was in the early morning hours, but there was still a chef on duty. He looked up from the sudsy dishes when she entered. Earlier, he had kicked out a couple of kids who had brazenly come into the kitchen instead of the dining room, but in the quiet of night he found the prospect of company welcoming, so he grabbed a towel to dry his hands and turned to face her.

"Looking for a midnight snack?"

"Something quick but nutritious would be nice."

He stared at her for a second, setting down the hand towel. "You didn't have super, did you?"

"No. I don't eat on a regular schedule."

He clicked his tongue. "That's not good. You should really try. Take a seat wherever and I'll make you something quick. There're chairs in here and the dining room."

She chose a break chair in the corner of the kitchen. The chef pulled one of the skillets out of the soapy water, dried it, and cracked a couple of eggs. While he was at the stove, a second soul pushed open the door to the kitchen, walking in without hesitation. The boy did hesitate, however, when he saw Snake in the corner. The chef scoffed softly.

"You're one of the boys that barged in here earlier."

The boy took a second to tear his eyes away from the girl before he answered, "You make it sound like we made a racket. If you hadn't said anything, it would've been like we weren't even there."

"The kitchen's for making food, not eating it. But if you're hungry, I'm already making an exception tonight. Go ahead and sit."

The boy's sapphire eyes went back to Snake, who stared back with her own amber ones, curious. He then went and hopped up onto a counter, only for the chef to snap, "On a _chair_, if you will."

_Tch._ He reluctantly plopped himself into the chair near Snake. The two sat in silence, the quiet clanking of spatula against skillet and scent of eggs filling the air. The boy refused to look at her, but Snake found herself studying him. Eventually, the boy grimaced. "What're you looking at?"

"I'm just wondering why it is you hate me."

"Glad you know. I have no reason to explain myself to you." He still wouldn't look at her. His hands were stuffed stiffly in his pockets. With his legs crossed, the foot in the air was kicking slightly. Clearly, he was anxious.

She folded her hands in her lap, her ankles crossing. "I cannot understand. I haven't done anything to you."

"Sometimes you just hate people," he shrugged.

"Hate is not an emotion you simply feel."

"Yeah? Whaddyou know?"

"Nothing." Her answer startled the boy so that he finally met her eyes. She rested her chin on her knuckles. "I know nothing about hate. That is why I ask."

"...You're contradicting yourself."

"Well, 'know' is an ambiguous word. I know quite a bit about hate, in theory, but I am not intimate to it. In that way, I know nothing."

The grimace returned to his face. "Let's just say I hate you 'cause you're so cryptic. Just get to the point."

"My point is that I want to know why, before we ever even interacted, you hated me."

"You're competition. I don't need more of a reason than that."

The conversation was interrupted when the chef set two plates of eggs on the counter closest to them. He said nothing, but set salt, pepper, a bag of cheese, and a container of salsa by the plates and returned to the dishes in the sink. Snake stood and moved her chair to the counter. The boy soon after followed, although he kept a distance between them. A few bites in, he suddenly said, "You remind me of someone I don't like."

"Someone you're scared of?"

He froze, his aura instantly defensive. She caught a glare out of the corner of his eye. "What makes you say that?"

"Your reaction during the last phase. I'm sorry for scaring you, by the way."

"Don't read into it too much." He stabbed the eggs he'd covered in cheese. "I'm from a family of assassins, so I know how to judge my opponent."

He didn't say anything more after this, so after a moment, Snake returned to eating. He finished before she did and handed the plate to the chef, who told him to go to the dining room the next time he wanted food, before walking out. She did likewise when she finished, and returned to the library once again. Once again, she was alone. She didn't grab another book, but went to the chair she'd designated as hers and curled up in the massive seat, arms and head resting on the armrest. She fell asleep watching the shadows of clouds pass over the stars.

* * *

Mmm, I love chapters like this. Nothing really happens, but at the same time, things are happening, if you know what I mean. So what do you guys think of Snake? I feel like I'll probably ask this a lot since she's my OC, but I'm really curious as to what impression she's giving off. I can't really do more than guess to it myself, being the author and all. It's hard making sure just the right amount of information is coming across at any given time when you know the whole picture. So yeah, if you have anything to say, I'm always happy to hear it. I'll see you guys next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

So this chapter and the next were originally one chapter, but I liked them better split into two, so I went ahead and split them. I figured it would be fine as long as I uploaded them together. So here you go, two short chapters of "Thanatos".

* * *

"The Hunter Exam Committee runs this hotel, so please, make yourselves at home until all the battles are over. And now—" One of the many men in a black suit rolls out a covered board to Netero, the eyes of the remaining applicants following it. "The final phase will consist of one-on-one, tournament-style battles."

Reaching up, the chairman yanked the cloth off the board to reveal a lopsided pyramid, the bottom portion remaining covered. The already existing tension in the air began to simmer.

"Wait, so you're telling me only one person is gonna pass?" Leorio asked. His tone implied rather than disbelieving it, he was praying it wasn't true.

"No." Netero held up his finger. "In this tournament, you only need one win. The winners drop out, and the losers advance. This position at the top," he shifts his finger to point at the single spot at the pyramid's tip, "indicates the final loser, and they will be disqualified from the exam. Does that make sense to everyone?"

_That's quite convenient,_ was Snake's thought. From the dissipated tension, it was obvious the others felt the same way, as well.

"And this is the bracket."

When the chairman ripped off the strip of white at the bottom, all eyes quickly skimmed across the lineup. The most obvious thing was that the odds were skewed. Those at the left end of the board got far more opportunities to win than those at the right. Except, that wasn't entirely accurate. The fifth and sixth people on the board, the two in the middle ground, each only had two fights before the final round, the same as the face on the far right end. Snake was in the sixth slot.

"As you can see, I've arranged it so you all get at least three opportunities to win." Of course, people began to bring up the apparent unfairness, and to that, the chairman replied, "These brackets were created based on your previous performances in the exam. Those whose performances we rated high will have the most chances, and those we've rated lowest, the least."

A practically inaudible gasp, or more of a slight choke, really, drew Snake's attention to number 99. "I'm not satisfied with that. Can't you tell us _how_ you rated our performances?"

The chairman appeared to think. Then—

"Noooo!"

"Why not?" the boy yelled, surprised and irritated by Netero's provokation.

The old man laughed. "All of your scores are classified, but I can tell you a bit about how we decided on those scores." He went on to explain how physical strength, mental acuity, and overall impression were what they factored in. Based on the ending lineup, Snake was certain that overall impression tipped the scales dramatically. After all, she, Gittarackur, and Hisoka all had a very limited number of attempts to win. "You may use weapons, you may not cheat. The condition for winning is that your opponent admits defeat. If you kill another applicant, it will count as an automatic loss, and the tournament will be over, the killer failing the exam. Now, if there are no more questions…"

One of the suited men finishes, "Let the final phase begin!"

They started without delay, so Snake wondered if there would be intermissions at certain points. Netero did tell them to enjoy the hotel amenities, after all. Or perhaps he simply said that on the chance someone got so badly injured that they'd have to heal before they could fight again.

The first match was Hanzo vs. Gon. Before it could start, the ninja turned to the referee and thanked him for giving him a high ranking in the last phase. The examiner who followed Snake around stood off to the side with the rest of the men in black, but she had no reason to acknowledge him. It seemed Hanzo was already working on Gon, trying to intimidate him mentally. It was pointless, though. Gon was too simple a kid.

The fight was not a pleasant one. Hanzo far surpassed Gon in terms of ability, and was of course determined to secure his victory. Time after time the ninja knocked Gon to the ground, his attacks merciless. Kurapika was twitching, Leorio visibly seething. Every time, Gon would get back up, only to be brutally knocked back down again.

The atmosphere exploded with bitter viciousness when Hanzo finally resorted to breaking bones. Snake, however, found herself preoccupied with the shimmering red eyes of the blonde beside her.

At this point, Gon was crumpled in pain. Hanzo then took the time to explain logically to him why it would be better for him to give up. While balancing on a single finger. Gon leapt up and sunk a foot deep into the ninja's stomach. The man went flying back, and Snake pitied him for his inability to read his opponent.

In the end, Gon won. His innocent tenacity secured him his victory, although since he refused to accept it, he had to be knocked out. Since he wasn't the loser, the battles were able to continue.

The next round was between Kurapika and Hisoka, the joker. Despite expectations, however, midway through the fight, Hisoka resigned, something which the blonde begrudgingly agreed to. The third fight was over much quicker, between Hanzo and Pokkle. The archer was screaming defeat in no time. The fourth was Hisoka versus Bodoro, the older man Snake had staked out at the beginning of the last phase. He moved well, but in the end the fight went much the same as how it went with Hanzo and Gon. It was only to be expected. That man, Hisoka, was deadly. Bodoro surrendered after Hisoka whispered something to him, crouching beside where he laid on the ground. Next was Pokkle versus 99, whose name turned out to be Killua, but it wasn't even a fight. Killua walked immediately off the floor, claiming boredom and giving up his win. Disapproval stirred within Snake as she eyed who the boy would have to face as a result. Since Bodoro was in a rough condition after his match with Hisoka, Leorio requested a postponement of their match, which, along with pushing back Snake's first match, the shifted schedule meant Killua was up again.

Against Gittarackur.

The boy walked onto the floor as relaxed as ever, hands still deep in his pockets. His eyes followed Gittarackur, though, as the man jerkily made his way into position. All of a sudden Snake's hairs stood on end, and her skin began to harden subconsciously. She caught herself, but kept her aura at the ready regardless, her attention caught on Gittarackur. He now stood facing Killua, casting his uncanny smile down at the boy. The referee began the match, and Killua removed his hands out from his pockets and began to stalk forward, cautious. Gittarackur didn't move, until…

"It's been too long, Kil."

The boy paused. Creaking, the man lifted a hand, and delicately started to remove the pins from his face. Gradually, the sound of bones cracking and grinding began to fill the room. His face began to morph.

Snake could no longer stop her reaction. White scales raced across her skin, encasing her like a protective dragon as she reflexively covered every inch of herself in armor.

His face shortened and shrank, the purple in his skin dissipated as he paled. His eyes darkened and widened, his hair blackened and lengthened, until the man before her was no longer the mysterious pinman that had merely piqued her interest.

Beside her, Kurapika asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Half the people in the room didn't realize she'd lunged until she was stopped by examiners. Then all attentions except Killua's switched onto her. The only one in her eyes, though, was the black haired assassin.


	8. Chapter 8

He returned her stare with empty, onyx orbs. "Do we know each other?"

She didn't process what he was saying. Her scaled body trembled, yearning to pounce. Only the firm grasp of those in suits restrained her.

When she didn't reply, the man turned his attention back to Killua. "Hey."

The boy was also trembling, although for a much different reason. Cold sweat trickled down his temples, his voice catching as he stuttered, "I-Illumi."

"I heard you cut up Mom and Milluki." He tilted his head, his hair spreading into a curtain of silk. "Mom cried. Tears of joy. She was so happy to see you had grown up. She was worried about you leaving home, though, so she sent me to check on you. What a coincidence. I'm here because I need a Hunter license for my next job. I didn't realize you wanted to be a Hunter."

"...It's not that I do, really. I heard it was hard, so I was hoping it'd be fun."

"I see." The room began to darken, regardless of the light still present, as a heavy, corrosive aura began to seep from the man previously known as Gittarackur. The brunt of it swirled suffocatingly thick around the smaller boy. "That's a relief. Let me give you a bit of advice." His aura spiked, his eyes sinking into an even darker shade of black. "You're not cut out to be a Hunter. Your role in life is to be an assassin. A puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want or wish for anything. As a shadow dweller, you only feel satisfaction and pleasure when you watch people die. That is how Dad and I raised you."

"You're wrong! There is something I want!"

"No there isn't."

"There is!"

"...Then, tell me what it is you want," Illumi invited, unfurling a hand.

"I want…"

"...There's nothing you truly want, is there?"

"I WANT—! I want...to be friends with Gon."

"That's impossible." Killua flinched. "You're incapable of making friends. The only reason you hesitate is because Gon is too dazzling to you now. If you stay by his side, the urge will come. You will want to know whether or not you can kill him, because you have the soul of a killer. All you should be concerned with when you meet someone is whether or not you should kill them."

At this, llumi paused. He didn't turn. Only his eyes moved to land on Snake, who met his gaze fiercely. The look was brief, and he was soon back to pressing all of his weight down on Killua.

"This is ridiculous!" Leorio suddenly exclaimed. "Killua, if that's what you think, you're an idiot! You and Gon are already friends!"

"So Gon already thinks the two of you are friends? That's not good." Slender fingers lifted to rest against his chin in apparent thought before he removed them and snapped in realization. "I'll just kill Gon."

A new wave of unrest flooded over the applicants, and Snake broke away from the examiners, stepping back. Illumi moved to leave, and when an examiner approached to stop him, he flicked three pins into the man's forehead. This time, the cracking of bones was accompanied by a choked scream of pain. With the man's face forcefully distorted, Illumi asked where Gon was, and immediately received his answer. Before he could take five more steps towards the door, however, four people had moved in front of it. The ninja stood directly in front of the door, Leorio and Kurapika to his sides, and in front of the three of them, Snake crouched close to the ground, her eyes flashing.

Illumi paused, eyes once again resting on the pale enemy before him. They didn't move off of her even as he said, "This is problematic. I can't kill them since I need a Hunter license. I suppose the same applies to Gon, doesn't it?"

…

"Oh! I'll just finish the exam, and then kill Gon. I could still keep my license in this scenario, correct?" he asked, finally turning to look at Netero.

"By the rules, yes, that is true."

"I see. Let's get this over with, then." He turned on his heels and returned to Killua, and Snake slowly straightened on her feet.

The 'battle' ended before it began. Illumi efficiently backed the boy into a corner without even touching him. Killua surrendered, and Illumi told the boy he'd been joking about killing his friend. The two returned to the sidelines, and the next match got to being arranged.

Snake didn't move from in front of the door. It wasn't her intention to stay there for Gon's sake or anything. It was simply that she was processing too much to move. She wanted to act. But then she couldn't get her license. But did she even need a license? Would it do any good if she did act? He'd caught on to her intent, she'd lost the element of surprise, so could she even do it? But him being here...it was too perfect!

The others in the room gasped and gaped as Killua ran his hand through Bodoro's chest at the start of Leorio's fight, too distracted to notice the quivering grin that had twitched its way onto Snake's lips. She only jerked out of her stupor when Killua had left, and Netero announced that the exam was over. Immediately her gaze refocused, but before she could do anything, an unbreakable grip grabbed her arm and began to pull. Her mind raced to comprehend what was happening as Illumi dragged her from the room.

They came to an enclosed courtyard with pillars lining the walkway surrounding. Here, Illumi let go, and before he could turn to face her Snake made a grab for his throat. He avoided it, taking a step back so quick she could hardly see the movement.

"I am not sure what your quarrel with me is," he began as he grabbed the hand she'd struck out with again, "but I'd rather you not make me regret my decision not to kill you."

She raked her captured fingers into his palm in an attempt to break skin, a sickly aura pooling around their hands. "Don't tell me you didn't anticipate this. It's in all the books. The villain leaves a lone survivor, and they sharpen their skills for the sole purpose of exacting revenge on the villain. It's my duty to kill you!"

She swung a roundhouse kick which he leapt back to avoid, each of them landing lithely, eyes assessing. "You are correct, it was an inadequate decision for me to make. I judged that you felt no attachment to my targets, but even so, it was a personal decision. I don't like that your hair is the same color as Kil's. I still don't believe I was wrong, though. Why do you seek vengeance when you do not even feel for those I killed?"

"Why does what I feel matter?" That smile was back again, and Illumi observed it with a cocked head. "You're an assassin. The world would be safer without you."

"...Then let me give you some advice." Then he was in front of her, looming in his height and restraining her arms at her side. "Against someone else, you would be a dangerous opponent, but I am immune to poisons, and tolerant towards venoms. You have no hope of killing me, so I implore that you give up."

He lingered. Then, he stepped back and released her. He continued to stare at her until the scales coating her skin melted away.

After that, he vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

So I was playing an otome game called Mystic Messanger, and I unlocked a character called Saeran, and there's one music track on his track that I absolutely _adore_! I couldn't find a violin piece for it except on a conductor's score, so instead of printing the conductor's score and cutting and gluing like a smart person, I began hand copying the violin part. I think that's part of the reason it took me awhile to get this chapter out, so sorry about that. It's out now, though, and I'm over halfway finished with the score, so yay!

* * *

A solemn gloom hung over the hotel as the winners were rewarded their licenses. A hearing was scheduled in the days to come to acknowledge the complaints of and review Killua's disqualification. Until then, the new Hunters were left to their own devices within the perimeter of the hotel, and no one, it seemed, knew what to do with themselves. Snake, however, hardly stopped to rest. At one point or another in her wandering, she saw everyone. Everyone except the one person she wanted to find. She had let him get away. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. The only leisure she allowed herself was a brief conversation with Kurapika about the books they'd read, and even that she kept curt. It was over the second the boy brought up her reaction at Illumi's transformation. She didn't want to talk about it when things were still so grey.

By the second night, she knew every corner of the hotel like the back of her hand, and Illumi, evidently, was nowhere to be found. Without any luck, she made her way back to the courtyard he'd confronted her in. She plopped down in the grass, face up to the stars. Just like that, she waited, breathing in the cool night air.

"Mmm, if you leave yourself so open on purpose, I may have to have a go at you myself."

Her eyes snapped down to the shadow standing between pillars. She kept still. Any sudden moves risked setting him off.

Her attention claimed, the joker stepped into the moonlight, his eyes glinting. "Unfortunately, Illumi and I are rather different. He isn't going to be tempted by a little bait." When she didn't reply, he went on. "What is it you want with him? I'm what you might consider 'close' to him. Perhaps I could help you."

"I want to kill him."

"And why do you want him dead?"

"I have no reason to tell you. Whether you actually mean it or not when you offer me your help, you are someone I don't wish to be involved with."

His hand came to rest on his hip, a smirk on his lips. "Shouldn't you at least consider how helpful I could be?"

"Helpful, possibly, but too risky." She returned her gaze to the stars, not sensing any actual intent to attack from him right then.

"Because I could kill you?"

"Yes."

"Does that truly disturb you?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we make a deal?" She glanced back his way, and this time, sat up. "You answer a few questions of mine, and whatever you choose to answer, I will return to you information on Illumi that's equivalent. What do you say?"

She examined him, his slitted eyes illuminated eerily in the silver light. Then she said, "Ask you questions."

"I'll begin with an easy one, then," Hisoka decided. He lowered himself to sit with her in the grass as he spoke. "From what I've seen, I'm inclined to say you're a conjurer. Is this correct?"

"It is."

"What else can you do, other than conjure snake scales on your skin?"

"It would be to my disadvantage to answer that."

"True. And it would be much more fun to learn while fighting you one day. Unfortunately, you do not seem too keen on fighting me. Is there any way I could change that?"

"Probably, but I won't tell you how."

"How many people have you killed?" Snake fell silent, and Hisoka pointed a casual finger her way. "Don't try to deny it. It isn't hard to see. You've had blood on your hands, my little reptile. A lot, from what I can see. So, how many has it been?"

"...I prefer not to get my hands dirty."

"There are other ways to kill than manhandling. If you are not going to answer that question, then answer this one instead. If you are a killer, then why are you after the head of another killer."

The joker's eyebrow tweaked upwards with interest when the girl's aura suddenly gained a slightly coagulated quality. She calmly stood, staring down emotionlessly at the man still in the grass. Her frigid voice raised goosebumps of excitement on his skin. "Do not compare me to him. We are not the same. Not even close."

He chuckled, the sound chilling. The two of them combined had turned the lukewarm night into a blizzard. "No need to be defensive. If you leave now, you won't get to hear what information I have in return."

She weighed her options, and eventually conceded, "Tell me, then."

Many would have been infuriated by the time he took to ponder, a sharpened nail tapping softly against his lip, but Snake waited with the patience of a statue. Eventually, he spoke. "There's no reason to be so restless. He won't flee in fear. Illumi is simply avoiding you because your attention is inconvenient. He said so himself. He'll show his face with all the others at the hearing tomorrow. I suggest you get a good night's rest so you'll be in your best condition to confront him. Who knows? Maybe you'll manage to damage him yet. I will warn you, however, since I'm feeling generous." He stood back up, regaining his height advantage. "If you truly do hold your life precious, which I wholeheartedly doubt, then you're better off letting him go. He isn't an amateur killer."

With that, he left without another word, leaving Snake to look up at the expanse of stars. Then she went to find a place to sleep.

She ate her breakfast in the hotel restaurant the next morning instead of in private. She'd wandered through the room a few times before. It was a large, open space, the floor a patterned carpet, and grand chandeliers lined across the ceiling. Large windows let in natural light that, reflecting from the crystal chandeliers, lit the room enough that there was no need for artificial lighting.

"Decided to join us today, huh?" Leorio seated herself across from her, Kurapika taking a seat in between. A waitress instantly appeared to take their orders before disappearing again. "You're eating properly, aren't you?"

"Enough for proper calorie intake," she replied, taking a bite of her ham. Instead of the restaurant, she'd been buying bars and such from the lobby store to replenish.

"But have you been eating properly? You know, your greens and such?"

"I don't see why it concerns you."

"I'm pre-med! And health is important! Especially now that we're all Hunters, we gotta stay in shape!"

Hunters, huh? She had to admit, she was a little skeptical. In her experience, Hunters were vastly unique people, but they all had one thing in common: Nen. Leorio and Kurapika, and many of the others who passed, lacked it. She had wondered if passing would come with a forceful awakening for those who didn't possess it, but so far, nothing of the like had been alluded to.

"I'm sure she's taking care of herself," Kurapika inserted. "I don't get the impression she's the kind of person to overlook basic health."

"Oh yeah? And when did the two of you get so close?"

"Snake happens to be a fellow book enthusiast. Ah, do you mind if I ask why you go by White Snake?"

"It's not safe to let people know your real name." She paused for a sip of water. "I needed something to go by, and develop a reputation around. White Snake seemed appropriate."

"Why do you need to build your reputation?"

"To get hired. I hire out as security."

"Security?" The blond sat a bit straighter at this. "You get hired by important people, then? Could you maybe tell me about some of them?"

She shook her head. "Customer confidentiality."

"What kind of people hire you?" She turned a questioning look on Leorio. "I mean, you've clearly got some amazing athletic ability, going off what I've seen, but you're still a young girl, you know. What are you, sixteen? It just hits me as strange that anyone would entrust something like security to someone like that."

"...You'd be surprised. And I'm nineteen."

The man's eyes began to bug. "You mean we're the same age?"

Kurapika sighed. "You shouldn't be so quick in your judgement, Leorio."

"Shut up! You were also in shock when I told you I was nineteen!"

"But Snake," he ignored the pre-med student, " would you be interested in exchanging numbers? Otherwise I think it would be hard to keep in contact, considering after this we'll all branch off in pursuit of our careers."

"I don't have a phone."

"What? Who doesn't have a phone in this day and age?" Leorio exploded.

Much more complacently, Kurapika summoned a waiter and asked for a pen, scrawling on a napkin as he said, "I'll just give you my number, then. I'm rather curious as to your work, but also feel free to call if you just want to discuss books." She accepted the slip of paper and ran it over a few times with her eyes before sticking it in her boot. Finished with her ham and eggs, she stood. "I'll see you at the hearing later?"

She nodded, then nodded a goodbye to Leorio, and headed out to do a final round of the building in search of Illumi. She didn't find so much as a trace, but then again, she didn't particularly expect to.

The room chosen for the hearing was in much the same style as a college lecture room, although Snake would never have made the connection. She sat in the far back at the top and kept her eye on the door. Gradually, people drifted in, and sat spotted throughout the room. Only Kurapika and Leorio came together. When the joker entered the room, she shifted her eyes away. He didn't move to sit down, though, and after a few seconds, she looked back over at him in question. His lips twisted up in mirth as he went to take his seat.

It wasn't a moment after he'd done so that a certain person swept into the room.

Snake's body stiffened with the intention to rise, only to freeze when the assassin wordlessly sat beside her. He stared ahead, blank, back straight and hands in his lap. She was convinced he was ignoring her until he said, "I would appreciate if you would refrain from trying to kill me for the time being."

His aura was tepid, uncaring, but covered every inch of him without slip. He had come and sat next to her, but he wasn't by any stretch giving an opening. Of course he wasn't. He was to skilled for that.

She did, in fact, refrain, although the entire hearing went over her head, her focus zeroed and unwavering from the man beside her. It was only when Gon burst into the room, and only when he confronted Illumi, that she began to register what was going on. Infuriated, Gon clutched Illumi's arm and—

Yanked.

Electricity caused Snake to shiver as Illumi landed easily on his feet on the other side of Gon, her eyes locked on the suffocating grasp on his now gnarled arm. Gon finally released him, revealing the full extent of the already swollen, purpling skin. Afterwards, Illumi returned to his seat, and the hearing went and turned into something slightly different, but Snake wasn't there to care what it was. When Illumi stood to leave at the end of the session, she of course stood to follow. He finally stopped in a secluded corner, where the two could neither see nor hear even an employee. There, he turned on her.

"I don't fancy being your target. Is there anything I could do to make you change your mind?"

"Nothing you would do."

"I guess things are never that easy." Snake began to sink into a crouch. "Ah, I didn't bring you here to fight. I actually have a suggestion." She lunged, and he went to twist her arm and force her to the ground, but she saw his intent and retreated. "My next job is an infiltration. The location is a Hunter's Hub. It's an information collecting job over an extended period. As most plants work alone, a partner would be beneficial to my disguise. I've never had one in the past because it's difficult to find someone who can't be squeezed for information on the mission if they're caught, but you seem to be quite resilient."

"W—"

"I make plenty of money, so paying you isn't a concern. Your cut can be however large you want, up to fifty percent. And, depending on how the mission goes, it is entirely possible you could see me injured, even if it is highly unlikely."

Snake paused.

"For some reason, you find pleasure in my being injured. It was plain to see on your face when that boy broke my arm. Also, there is no way you will be able to kill me, but so long as you do not break our cover, you are free to make attempts on my life as often as you please if you accept. What do you say? This deal is rather generous for you."

His hand was outstretched. Not to shake, but in offering. His jet black eyes seemed to see everything as he stared into her, awaiting her response. In the dimmed, orange-tinted light of the hotel hallway, it was as if the devil himself was awaiting her seal on their contract.

And seal it she did.

* * *

Thoughts? Hopes? Opinions? Questions? I'm always curious to what you guys are thinking, although I presume you guys are enjoying it based on the favorites/follows. Also, random side note, this coffee I'm drinking is delicious. Just felt the need to share that. See you guys next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

It took me awhile to get this chapter out because, since I branched off of source material, I had to plot everything out and develop it in my head to make sure it goes right. Sorry about the wait. I've got a much better grasp about what's going to occur from here on out, though, so that's good. I've known where I wanted to go with the story, but now I've figured out better how to get there, so yay!

* * *

As they passed, people at the airport assumed only two things about Snake and Illumi: One, that they were siblings, but for those of whom noticed the intensity of the gaze Snake fixed Illumi with, they could only presume them to be young lovers. None of them had so much as a passing thought even close to Illumi being not merely an assassin, but a Zoldyck, or of Snake's intent to be his angel of death.

And truly, other than her transfixion, Snake did well to keep her urges at bay. Her aura was kept casual and mostly non-toxic, and her blowdarts were concealed snuggly in a pocket sewn into the inside of her flowy shirt. She wore shorts slightly too big in order to give her room if she needed to maneuver, but in the close confines of a zeppelin, she doubted she'd need to make any elaborate moves. She'd have much better luck with a dagger, but she hadn't been able to bring it with her due to airport security. Even if she had been able to sneak in her darts by using them like hairpins, something told her it would be tricky at best to get them into Illumi's skin, and the thought helped her immensely in keeping her cool.

Beside her, Illumi sat doing something on his phone. He'd changed his face to match a stolen ID of someone a little younger, so instead of an empty eyed phantom, a boy with strawberry blonde hair about age eighteen sat in the seat next to her. Snake was curious as to what his pins were made of, considering he had two stuck in under his hair, and a small one that looked like a piercing on his nose, and none of the sensors had gone off. It was more important, though, that she had seen him do it. The more familiar she was with his methods of disguise, the better she'd be able to see through it.

The two never exchanged a single word up until they boarded, Illumi refraining from even looking at Snake. They had their deal, and beyond that, there was no reason to acknowledge her. Unless she tried to kill him again. He would deal with that part of her when it showed.

He sat in the window seat, and spent the entire flight staring out of it boredly, giving the stewardess who came around a curt dismissal when she offered him food. Snake refused to respond to the woman when she asked her, and the stewardess readily moved on to the next row, thoroughly disturbed. When they landed, they exited the airship onto a runway crunchy with salt, with wind gusts that bit at exposed skin. Hair whipping behind her, Snake took in the snow-covered airport. Her eyes watered a bit with the wind. It gave her hazel eyes an innocent, dewy look that would have likely endeared any companion to her, except for the stony man in front of her. Every other passenger hastened inside, but Illumi turned back to her. After a second of looking her over, he shrugged, and the next second the two seemed to vanish. That is what one would suspect, unless they were to look out over the snow beyond the runway, where two figures rapidly grew smaller.

Illumi removed the pins as he ran, his hair falling out, and Snake prayed that snow wouldn't get into her boots.

It did.

They ran for quite some time, although the sun was up when they came to a stop. It was hard to tell how close it was to setting with the cloud blanket in the sky. In the distance, just visible through the blowing snow, a dark building glowed warmly. Illumi gave Snake a passing glance, partly pleased that his chosen helper was able to withstand the trek and partly disappointed the girl who wanted him dead hadn't frozen to death or gotten lost in the wasteland. And then they were off again, arriving at the front door in moments.

The building had a simple wooden sign on the front, with large letters in a foreign language, but underneath there were small rows with different letters. The second row down, Snake could read.

_Halibut Lodge_.

They went in.

The interior was lit somewhat dimly, primarily with candlelight. Even the central chandelier was lit with actual candles. The only electronic light sources in sight were two darkly shaded lamps over by a large sitting area, and their contribution was dwarfed by the crackling fireplace. The moving light almost seemed to return life to the pelts that lay strewn on the chairs and coffee table. The carpet of that area was covered with an enormous skin of black fur. Beyond the chandelier, two twin staircases with thick wooden railings lead up to a second floor, and on the far wall beneath it, there was what looked to be a map of the complex. There was a reception desk off to the right, and upon their entrance the guy behind it slapped down his gaming console and jolted to attention. He said something in a language, and when that didn't get a reaction, he switched between a few, until Snake finally understood, "Welcome to the Hal! If you're here to stay, I'll check you in."

The guy was young, probably between Snake and Illumi. His shaggy blonde hair was pulled back sloppily with a hair tie and headband, and his clothes, a thick cotton shirt with a fur-lined leather jacket, hardly gave off the impression of an employee. Even so, over his heart was a nametag that read "Ignatius Smith."

"I've a reservation for two," Illumi said, holding up his Hunter license. As the boy took it, Illumi took out another card and presented it, continuing, "The name is Illumi Mortic."

"Mortic, Mortic...ah, got it!" Ignatius circled something in the open notebook on the counter, and traded the Hunter's license for the ID without looking up. Then he looked up at Illumi. "Ah, Sir, an ID isn't necessary. Most guests have a fake like this. What I need to see the girl's license."

Snake took it out of her pocket, and as she did, Illumi suddenly realized, "Oh, I guess going through the trouble to use a fake ID at the airport was pointless. If we had just showed our licenses, we would have been let through security."

The boy laughed. "So you two are new to the job, are you?" He took Snake's license and barely glanced at it before handing it back. "Decided to check out all the amenities Hunters are offered? I don't know why you thought of Halibut, but glad you came! Especially you, Madam." Snake blinked as he set his chin in his hand and gave her a lopsided smile. "If you ever need any help with anything, the name's Iggy. If I'm not at the front desk, you can use this to get in touch." He held out a strip of paper between two fingers, and after a second, Snake took it. It was a string of numbers. It took her another second to realize it had the same number of digits as the number sequence Kurapika had given her.

"I don't have a phone," she stated bluntly.

"Wha—"

"Thank you, though." She pocketed the slip. Now she had two phone numbers. Maybe she should consider investing in one.

The boy was silent for a minute, then held out a key for her to take. "Your room's on the second floor, left side, room 210. On the bottom floor here we've got a pool and hot tub, a dojo, buffet, and a workout room slash gym, all open to you at your convenience. Our appeal here might be our quiet seclusion, but if you ever feel too secluded, don't hesitate to come find me, yeah?"

"Seclusion doesn't bother me, but thank you for the offer." She took the key and turned to go to the room, Illumi on her tail. They went up the stairs and started down the hall.

"It will be suspicious if you're too antisocial."

Snake stopped in her tracks, turning sideways so she could see the assassin. "Despite our deal, I'm not here with secret intentions. I'm here to claim your life."

"Yes, but if you break my cover, I will kill you painfully and without hesitation," he said as he brushed past. A couple doors down, stopped and looked back to her. "This is our room."

She stared at him. Then, with deadly efficiency, she threw the key. He caught it with the tip a breath away from his jugular. Without so much as a blink, he inserted it into the keyhole and went into the room. As soon as he'd disappeared, Snake followed.

The room was a double, with two twin beds covered in thick wool blankets. It was not lit by candlelight, but instead by two lamps on the desk between the beds, and a window letting in the muted, grey, natural light.

When the door shut behind her, Illumi began to unpack and speak. "Remember to keep your aura in check. All of the guests here are Hunters. They'll all be able to sense it if you let your bloodlust leak. And keep the poison in your Nen to a minimum. It would be unpleasant to be questioned about it."

She hadn't noticed until then that she'd let her aura thicken with toxins. With a sigh, she took out a few glass vials and concentrated the poison into droplets, sealing them for later. She couldn't let herself be careless like that, not around Illumi. If he figured out every trick she had up her sleeve, it would be all the more difficult to catch him off guard. Then again, the decreasing odds of her victory only made her more excited.

He had said he was immune to poisons, but there had to be an exception. You had to build resistance individually to each kind. She just had to find a type he hadn't encountered. He'd also said he was tolerant, not immune, towards venoms. If she could get some under his skin then she could surely, at the very least, weaken him, but how to do it?

"One more thing." Finished unpacking his stuff into the drawers, Illumi threw back the covers and slipped into bed. "You'll gain no advantage attacking me in my sleep. I've been trained to be a light sleeper and a quick reactor, so I would appreciate if you let me rest in peace."

The fuzzy blankets settled over to encase him completely, so that it looked as if a bear had curled up atop the mattress. Not even the ends of his hair poked out. Snake briefly considered seeking out the sharpest thing and stabbing it through the covers, but even if such a simple plan worked, there'd be no glory in success.

She instead decided to wander the resort to get a lay of the land. There were only rooms on the second floor, and only ten at that. The only other door was labelled as a custodian closet, so she quickly returned downstairs, giving Ignatius a brief acknowledgement when he called out to her before going to scan over the map. Everything on the first floor was exactly as the boy at the desk and the map had said it. The only additions she found were an unmentioned ice box and a single, unlabeled, locked door. The workout room and the dojo had separate entrances, but were connected through a door. The buffet was on the other side of the building, sporting a wide open entryway instead of a door, and within it sat two booths and two individual tables, with a long table stocked with warm food at the other end. The scent of roasted meat drifted out into the hall. During her tour, she saw only two other guests, but she avoided speaking to them, and they didn't approach her.

She returned to her room feeling a bit more comfortable now that she was familiar with the building. She could assess the occupants at a later date, if they posed any relevance. At that moment though, as she tucked herself into bed, she could focus on all the wonderful ways she could triumph over the villain.

Alongside the bulbs that burned on into the night, yellowish brown eyes remained bright in their own vigil, until many hours later when their owner decided their drowsiness should be attended to.

* * *

Buckle up, ya'll, 'cause we're gonna be at Halibut for a while. What will happen here at this Hunter's getaway? Only time will tell. And the proceeding chapters. So stay tuned, and I'll see you all next time!


	11. Chapter 11

It's starting to get chilly out, and you know what that means? Tea weather! Not that I wasn't already drinking a mountain of tea every week, but now I have an excuse. And tea and writing go together great, you know? Quiet room, pretty scenery, a cup of tea, and a speedy computer...would be ideal. I'll settle for a serviceable computer and the lovely scenery of my desk. But let's get on to the story, shall we?

* * *

The buffet was filled to the brim with hot eggs, bacon, biscuits, pastries: every breakfast food one could imagine, and coffee dripped fresh at the ends. Snake filled her plate and got a glass of water before sitting down in one of the booths to eat in silence. Except it wasn't exactly silent. A man and a woman sat across each other at a table in the center of the room, and their chatter filled the entire room more than adequately. The woman she'd seen briefly yesterday, but the man must have been in his room. They were prattling off names unfamiliar to Snake, so she just ignored them. A boy with short brown hair about the same age as Ignatius occasionally came around and observed the array of food, and would then disappear without taking any.

Snake was about halfway through her meal when a new face suddenly sat down across from her. She paused. He was a middle aged man, dark haired and well stubbled. He wore a tank top that stank just slightly of sweat, meaning he must have come from a morning workout, and his plate was a mountain of bacon and potatoes atop cheesy scrambled eggs. Unlike her, he had gone for the fresh-brewed coffee.

"I've never seen your face before," the man said, shoveling a heaping forkful of food into his mouth. "Wha' 'aihpa 'unter 're 'ou?"

He then swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin in a rough semblance of politeness.

"Blacklist," she supposed, recalling her conversation with Netero. Visual information collected, she returned to her own food.

"That so? A lot of young hunters decide to try to be blacklist when they first start out. I even had a go at it myself back in the day! Hope it works out for you."

"Thank you." It was an unnecessary comment. Things were already working quite well in her favor, considering her target had already appeared before her.

"If you don't want to talk, just say so. I'm not about to bother a lady on vacation. I just like to get to know people so I can hear their stories. It's quite the selfish motivation, if I do say so myself."

"I do not particularly want to talk, but it is of no consequence to me if you want to speak to me."

"You're quite straightforward, aren't you? In that case, I'll be straightforward, too." He took a gulp of coffee, set down the mug, and returned to his dish before finishing. "I came here to try out this isolation thing, and it may be a little boring, but I'd rather it be boring than good people be in danger."

When he didn't go on, Snake raised her gaze to find his eyes boring into her. She chewed the food in her mouth, swallowed, then replied, "I have no intention of harming good people."

"Is that so." After a few more seconds, he shoved another chunk of food in his mouth. "If you say so, but my gut's telling me you're not exactly discriminating."

Her hand grew a bit tighter around her fork. "I mean what I say."

"Sometimes people's actions don't match their intentions."

"You have no grounds to accuse me."

"No, but I trust my gut." Plate empty, the man stood, also taking his half-full coffee. "It was nice talking to you, although that's a lie. Can't say I like you very much."

It took a moment for Snake to relax her hand, the fork bent slightly when she finally managed. She finished her food and left the dishes at the table. The couple stared at her quietly as she passed. They'd stopped talking somewhere in the middle of her conversation with that man.

She went to the gym. There, she spent her time doing curls on the bar before running numerous laps around the track. It still wasn't enough to dissipate her frustration, however, and she had to stay conscious of her aura. It wasn't because of what Illumi said about keeping her Nen in check. It was that she couldn't prove that man right. She would not just let her poisons seep out for all to ingest. She usually could keep her cool, but if that man kept provoking her, she would have to mind her aura closely. Ideally, she would have trained to the point she could perfectly control herself even when emotional, but it was rare that someone was able to get under her skin so easily.

While Snake was downstairs attempting to work herself into exhaustion, her target sat indian style atop his bed, fingers flying across the keyboard in systemized taps. Whenever he pulled up a page, he quickly scanned through and memorized the contents before moving on to the next. There was only one page he found difficulty in accessing, but he had expected to encounter such a problem at least once. He tried at it for a bit, and when he still couldn't pull it up, he gave up and moved on. If he felt the need to get into that page, he would just have to contact Milluki and set up a trade. He sent an email to his client and closed the screen.

Standing up, he went to the window and pushed it open to let in the cold air. The wind had died down since last night, and what the lack of snowy blusters revealed was a solid landscape of white and gray, the only landmark in sight being a slight, round indentation that hinted at a pond beneath. He didn't linger long on the sight. Few people lived farther north than the resort, which meant no jobs awaited him there, which meant the untouched land held little interest to him. The seclusion was apt for working conditions, but he would not be disappointed when he finished the job and could return to some place more populated.

Since he had no immediate directions from his client, he decided he might as well feed himself. He passed a woman on the staircase on his way to the dining area. Neither one of them looked directly at the other, but he quickly connected a name to the face.

Jeni Garner, Resource Hunter. She was currently hired by a merchant in the town to the west to search out possible minable locations in the surrounding area. She likely would not spend most of her time in the lodge. Her aura was well maintained, though, and she used her En to work, meaning she had a wide scope of usage. There were scenarios in which that could be problematic.

The dining room was empty when he sat down to eat. He finished his food quickly and efficiently. He originally had planned on spending some time in the dojo, but the second he approached he could sense a familiar aura in the room next door. He left hopefully before she sensed him, and instead went outside to train.

It had been awhile since he'd practiced in snow. The white powder was a simple matter to move through, but since it technically did give resistance, kicking through snow did have to be adjusted for. As such, he always found it better to balance on one foot and keep the other foot free so it could move without any hindrance. Because of this, in snow his fighting style took on a rather crane-like quality. And so he moved, a crane dressed only in black, across the monochrome landscape.

A thousand precise kicks, flips, and jabs later, he let his hands fall back to his sides, and placed his lifted foot back on the ground. He stood for a minute longer in the cold, then turned heel and returned inside. Ignatius, on duty again that morning, greeted him upon his entry.

"Towel?" he asked, pulling out a fluffy tan rectangle from within the counter

Illumi accepted. He didn't have any reason not to. He ran it lightly over his hair, intentions to return to his room with it until the boy called,

"Hey, so you and that girl you came with, you aren't a couple, are you?"

Having turned to leave, he positioned himself back facing the employee. The boy was leaning on his elbows, waiting for the answer to the question he'd asked so confidently.

"It makes no difference to me how you view our relationship," Illumi replied, setting the towel down on the counter in front of the worker. "Believe whatever you like."

"That means you've got no reservations about me chasing after her, then?"

"I would not advise it, but the decision is up to you."

The boy gave a silent cheer as Illumi finally left. If that boy wanted to pursue a bringer of death, he wasn't about to stop him.

Back in his room, he sat back on his bed and checked his email. His client had already replied. As soon as he read the contents, he erased all traces of it from his computer and closed the laptop, staring at it in thought. He had been right to bring that girl. She would indeed prove useful. The issue was that the operation would be time consuming. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, considering he was being paid well for his time, but the location is a resort for Hunters. There wasn't a person he had sensed without Nen thus far. Of course, this didn't necessarily mean anything in regards to their mental ability, but the profile of that Garner woman had implied an adept intellect, and then there was the information he had been unable to reach. It would be a mistake to get complacent.

The afternoon he spent meditating. It would have been nice if he could've activated his En, but he settled for the fact that he would have to explore the building manually if he wanted to act covertly, and even then he would wait a few days in order for his image as a vacationer to fully form in the heads of the other residents.

Snake did not return to the room until nightfall. Judging by the slight extra heat radiating off her body, she had been working out beforehand. Illumi opened his eyes after she entered. "Did you get the chance to talk with any of the residents?"

It was so slight a twitch of the lip that if she had not so consistently worn a blank expression, Illumi would have thought nothing of it. Neglecting to answer, she walked up to him and aimed her nails for his heart. When he caught her wrist, her hand was shaking. Her expression was controlled.

"We made a deal," she said evenly. His tar black eyes bored into hers. "But I am not here to help you. I have no reason to report to you. So long as it is convenient to me, I will not break your cover, but whatever filthy job you're working, I will not assist you in it."

Even the dust in the air seemed to still as the two stared at one another. Then, Illumi tilted his head.

"Not even if I pay you?"

"No."

She wrenched her hand away, took out a change of clothes to sleep in, and went to the restroom to change.

* * *

I feel I'm about due to ask this again, so I'll go ahead and ask: What're your guys' thoughts on Snake? It would be great to hear from you guys on her. I'm also curious what you think about her in relation to Illumi. I always worry about creating relationships, of any sort really, and Illumi and Snake aren't exactly easy characters to work with on that front. Particularly Illumi. So I just thought I'd say if you have any thoughts you want to share, for good or for bad, it would put my mind at ease. :) But hey, at the end of the day all I hope is that you guys enjoy the story, so I'll get back to doing my job so I can update quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

I've got my coffee, I'm warm, my roommate's sleeping, let's go! Today's gonna be a good day! And what better way to start it than to upload the newest chapter! I'm glad I managed to finish it so quick. I feel like I've been making you guys wait a little in previous chapters. But hey, someone posted a comment, and that may have gotten me a little pumped. So let's get to it, then, shall we?

* * *

"Say, don't you ever want a partner to work out with?"

Snake didn't pause in her curls. "One would be useful. I cannot partner with you, though. You aren't strong enough."

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Ignatius playfully reached out to steal one of her weights, and she let him take it. His arm tilted a bit, and then he adjusted to the unexpected weight. "I've got at least as much muscle as you."

She doubted that. "You aren't strong enough. You would have to use your Nen." When the blond started to argue, she whirled into a roundhouse kick and froze with the steel tip of her boot centimeters from his temple. He cringed too late, but at least managed to keep himself from jumping. He rested the back of his hand against her legs and lowered it in compliance.

"I'll just use my Nen then, although I really don't think it's necessary."

"The only exercise I require a partner for is sparring."

At this, the boy's eyes finally widened a bit in realization. Then he said, "Well, I may not be trained like a Hunter, but I could at least wear the pads for you to punch."

She took a moment to consider this, then decided, "Alright." Ignatius was beaming as the two headed to the corner of the gym, where all the boxing equipment lived. She had spent a bit of time in the corner with the punching bags, but only minimally. Bags didn't react to attacks the way people did, and that made them poor excuses for practice. Ignatius threw her a pair of gloves, but when he went to put the pads on his hands, she immediately discarded them.

"There's no point in using gloves."

"Oh come on, it's for your hands! It'd be bad if you hurt 'em. The nearest doctor's a two hour sled ride from here."

"I don't use gloves in real fights, nor do I have access to medical treatment." With that said, she raised her hands in preparation to strike. Ignatius scoffed and shook his head, a quirked smile on his face. He stood with the pads secured, and pounded them twice together before sinking into a defensive stance.

"Come at me!"

The two went at it, and it didn't take more than a single hit for Ignatius to realize Snake hadn't been being arrogant when she told him to use his Nen. His aura quickly shifted to safeguard his hands against the non-enhanced punches and kicks that kept coming without relent. He was very nearly injured when she suddenly twisted and swung out with her elbow. She managed to stop before connecting with his arm, repositioned, and the two continued. During their exchange, another presence entered the room. It wasn't Illumi's aura, though, so Snake didn't pay it any mind. Ignatius was too preoccupied with keeping up with her to even notice.

When Ignatius' reactions eventually began to falter, Snake straightened out of position. The boy was panting like a dog in the summer, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. As soon as she stepped back, he realigned his aura and tripped back, teetering slightly.

"Wow, you worked that boy to the bone!"

Snake finally looked at the newcomer. It was a woman with tight, baby blue curls bunched up to frame her pointed jawline. She wore leggings and a sports bra, showing of a well-toned torso and strong, solid arms and legs. It was the woman who was usually with a man. The two were clearly in some sort of affectionate relationship.

When Snake didn't say anything, and Ignatius kept gasping for breath, the woman walked up to them and came to stand with her hands on her hips. She was a whole head and a half taller than Snake. "I don't think we've met, yet. I'm Blight. It's a god-awful name, I know, but it's the one I'm stuck with. I'm a Scouting Hunter."

Snake's head tilted a bit in question. "What is a Scouting Hunter?"

"Hm? You've never heard of one?"

"Snake's new," Ignatius explained, finally getting his breath back. "She and the guy she came with are fresh off the exam."

"Oh wow!" Blight's hands folded together in delight. "So you're a rookie, huh? With your Nen and the way you move, I never would have guessed! Congratulations on passing!"

"...Thank you."

"I've been a Hunter for a bit longer than I care to admit, so if you ever have any questions, I'd be glad to help! And a Scouting Hunter is someone who seeks out people of particular talents. I myself am an Artist Scout, but that doesn't mean I don't know other types of talent when I see it. And you've got quite the talent for fighting, young lady."

"It isn't talent. I've been trained."

"Well there's little doubt your master was also talented, but trust me. The way you move isn't something that can be learned. Some people just understand the art of the fight, and that is what we call talent. You and your partner are very alike in that way."

Snake's interest suddenly piqued. "What do you mean?"

"You both 'get' fighting. I don't understand why you don't practice together. I can only imagine it would be wildly beneficial to you both, and yet you're always in here, and he's always out there."

"What do you mean?" Snake repeated, only a note more forceful.

Blight blinked. "...You didn't know? Your partner goes outside to train on the plains every day. He's done it every day since you've arrived."

"I see." She had to admit, she had been wondering what he had been doing. It wasn't possible he would let himself fall out of shape, and yet, he hadn't come to the gym or dojo even once in the past week. A small fire within her was immensely pleased at this news.

"Hey Blight!"

Everyone turned to the new voice, and the little flame within Snake immediately froze to ice. It was that man again. The one who had sat down with her at breakfast on the first morning. He was leaning casually against the entrance, expression saying he was having a relaxing and pleasant morning. When his eyes shifted to Snake, however, they held a warning.

"I'd keep your distance from that one if I were you. You too, Iggy. She's a spider lying in wait."

Blight scoffed. "Oh please, Iggy just said she's a newbie, hot off the press. And I can also handle myself, thank you very much. But really. I don't know where you get these ideas from, Ging."

"It's up to you whether you listen to me or not," he said, pushing off the doorframe, "but just keep it in mind. I warned ya."

With that, the man left.

"Weird old man," Ignatius grumbled.

"Careful, he's a dangerous weird old man," Blight reprimanded. Then she chuckled.

Dangerous indeed. His aura was carefully measured to hide his ability, and his confidence, genuine. Snake's distaste for him was only growing with each encounter. The spider analogy, though...left her with mixed feelings.

"Well, I'm gonna go run a couple laps," Blight started, "but afterwards if you want to spar, I'm definitely up for it." She turned to go, then paused and turned back. "Oh hey, I never got your name or Hunter occupation. Although I guess you may not have a specific occupation yet, if you just got your license."

"I go by White Snake. I'm a Blacklist Hunter."

The woman appeared to consider this, then nodded. "Good choice for a talented fighter. Catch you later!"

Snake glanced at Ignatius, but even before he started denying another bout, she'd already assessed he was in no shape to be of any use. "But hey," the boy suggested, "I could go make us smoothies in the kitchen."

"I will be fine, but thank you."

The two stood there, Ignatius awkwardly, for a couple of seconds before he decided, "I'm gonna go make one for me. There'll probably be extra, if you change your mind. I'll give you special permission to come into the kitchen while I'm there."

So he left, and Snake went over to a bar press and started lifting with her feet. She continued until Blight was done and came over to laugh at the funny position. She then asked Snake if she was up for a duel. Snake accepted, and the two headed through the door connected to the dojo. They positioned themselves in front of each other on the wide open mat, and assumed their starting positions. Snake sunk into a slight crouch, legs crooked and ready to snap, her hands open and prepared to move. Blight, on the other hand, started a light bounce, fists held firm in the hands, and loosely in the arms.

Seeing that Snake was the type that preferred to wait for the opponent to move, Blight egged, "You have to come at me. If your opponent's good, they'll know better than to come to you."

She wasn't quite finished with the last word when the girl sprang forward.

Despite the talent she'd noted earlier, the fight was more evenly matched than Blight had anticipated. Snake, too, was satisfied with Blight as an opponent. She didn't push her, but Blight still offered adequate reactions to most of her moves. Hopefully she would be willing to spar again in the future so she wouldn't have to return to the punching bags. The best part about the match was that, for the first time since she'd come, Snake actually managed to break a sweat.

Neither one was able to ground the other long enough to earn a surrender. Eventually, the two seemed to reach a mutual agreement that they were done, and dropped out of position. By that time, both of their breathing was coming a little heavy.

"Nice work," Blight praised, stretching. "What did you do before becoming a Hunter?"

Snake also took to stretching, although her movement carried a lot more purpose than Blight's casual relaxation. "I hired out as a bodyguard. You are also an accomplished fighter, yourself."

Blight clicked her tongue. "Accomplished is definitely the word. You're still so young! Maybe I do understand where Ging is coming from. You're gonna be one terrifying opponent in the future. And that's barehanded! Do you normally use any weapons?"

"...I prefer not to say."

"Yeah, that's fair. 'Specially if you're a Blacklist Hunter. I had fun, though. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go unwind in the pool. You're free to join me, if you like."

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. It's been nice meeting you, White Snake. Gotta admit, I've been craving another woman's company. That other lady staying here's never around, and the owner's no fun, so I'm glad you showed up. Well, I'll see you around!"

Left alone, Snake used two fingers to swipe a bead of sweat off her skin. After staring at the resulting glisten for a moment, she decided maybe it would be replenishing to take up Ignatius' offer of a smoothie.

* * *

I'm super happy with Blight. She was a character than I knew was going to exist, but when I started to write her, she really started taking on a life of her own, and I gotta say, isn't that just the best? It makes me eager to introduce the other characters in Halibut, but paaaaccccciiiiinnnngggg. Must. Restrain. Self. We'll get around to everything eventually. For now, let's just sit back and see what's brewing inside this little snowy lodge.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Halloween! I dressed up as a character from the new Fire Emblem game! I don't think it's half bad. The problem is that the top is too big on me. Why is it that things like this never come in XS? I don't understand how this thing is a small. It's still huge on me. So I've got it tied up and pinned up in the back. I have a sneaky suspicion it's gonna be really hard to maintain today, with the safety pins and the hair (and the freezing weather I will be forced to walk through), but oh the things we do for our beloved franchises. If anyone wants to guess what character I'm cosplaying, feel free to leave a comment. And without further ado, let's get to the story.

* * *

Illumi was in the middle of eating in the dining room when his phone began to ring. He didn't bother to check the ID; no one's contact was saved on his phone. He just clicked to accept and listened. From the other end, a feminine voice overly laced with sweetness began to pour through.

"Illumi, Dear, how have you been?"

"Ah, Mother, things are going well." He nestled the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could use a fork and knife to cut up a sausage. It was early enough in the morning that the other Hunters were either still asleep, or getting in a training session before breakfast, so other than his voice he kept soft and the small murmur of the phone, the room was entirely silent. "I'm still healthy and active."

"That's wonderful! I'm glad."

Illumi took a bite of his meal and waited for her to explain what she was eager to actually say.

"Of course I want to know how you're doing, but there's actually another reason I called. You know I would never bother you—" on a job "—otherwise. I was really so thankful when you sent Killua back home from the exam. It was delightful to see him again, even if we did have to punish his rebellious behavior. The thing is...oh, I've been wondering if I should do this...your brother ran off again! Your father says to let him go, that he'll come back of course, and of course he will, but Illumi Darling I've been so worried! He ran off with his 'friends' this time, and I just can't stop thinking they'll be negative influences on him. They broke into our house! I know you're busy, but I was wondering if you could spare some time to find him again, at least to check on how he's doing."

"I understand, Mother," he began, and he exchanged a nod of greeting with the older woman who emerged from the kitchen to further fill the buffet. "I am busy right now, but as soon as I'm done with my vacation, I can go look for Kil."

"Thank you, Dear, but is there no way you could wrap up your vacation a little quicker?"

"Vacations require time by definition. Don't worry. If you are talking about the 'friends' he met during the exam, they shouldn't be too much of a danger. If they got past Mike and the butlers, they won't hold him back."

"Maybe, maybe...but what if they make him go soft? He's already said he wants out of the family business. I'm worried they'll only encourage such rebellious behavior."

Illumi internally sighed. That, of course, was what concerned him as well, and he had vainly hoped his mother would not tread that minefield. Being her, though, of course she did. She always did. "Have more trust in your sons. Kil is a prodigy, and I helped to raise him. It would be foolish to think outsiders would be able to change him."

"But—"

"Let him have his rebellion. It's best if he's able to get it out of his system for the future."

His mother sighed. "You're right. Of course you're right. You're such a wonderful son, Illumi. Perhaps not such a prodigy, but I don't know where I'd be without you. Kil is much more attached to your father, and it breaks my heart. I'll let you go now, I suppose, but you will go and find your brother afterwards, won't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Illumi. Remember to come home quickly yourself."

"Of course."

After a few more anxious tidbits from her, all of which he assured her of, she finally hung up the phone. He slipped the phone back into his pocket, and went to get seconds from the buffet. The woman was on her second trip, this time setting out new jars of jelly.

"Are you the one who usually cooks?"

She looked up as she sat dull knives atop each of the jars. With deep brown eyes and thick brown hair she had tied up in a bun, she was a beautiful woman. The only things that hinted at her age were the beginnings of wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and mouth, and the quiet deliberation with which she carried herself. Her voice, too, was steady with the confidence of experience.

"I do, although Kirsten and my son also help."

"The food is delicious." To back his claim, Illumi began to refill his plate. "You must have worked in cooking for many years."

"Ever since it opened. It is rather difficult to hire Hunters for such menial labor, but since Halibut was made to be a getaway for Hunters, it wouldn't be prudent to hire those unaware of Nen. We've kept the business going with minimal workers.

"I see. Then if you don't mind me asking, why were you hired when you are not trained in Nen?"

She smiled gently, smoothing out the cloth of the buffet table. "I wasn't hired. It was my husband who started this establishment. It's a family business of sorts. The only one outside the family who's ever worked here is Kirsten."

"Oh," Illumi remarked as if he hadn't already known this. "So you are Mrs. Lienne Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're lodge is very comfortable."

"That's good. If you ever have any complaints, do feel free to speak up. I have talked to Mr. Freecss about your companion. I don't have much power to control him, but he did promise me to be a bit more courteous."

At this, Illumi paused.

"Hm?"

"He was bothering her, wasn't he? Ignatius kept going on about how he kept saying strange things about her and making her uncomfortable, so I asked him to keep his comments to himself. I'd hate to have conflict between my guests."

"Snake is not the type to mention this sort of thing." He placed a finger to his chin in thought. This Mr. Freecss was the one he hadn't been able to find information on. The fake name the man used to check in with had not offered any leads elsewhere, either. "What was it he was saying to her?"

"I'm not sure of the details, but even if I was, I don't want to go encouraging tension. I would ask that you let it go, Mr. Mortic, and leave things up to me if anything happens again. I want you to enjoy your stay without worry. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish setting out breakfast."

"Of course. I won't get in the way of your work."

With another nod, Mrs. Smith ducked back into the kitchen, and Illumi returned to his seat. Inwardly, he grimaced at having to eat a second helping, but it had been worth it to talk to the woman. It was the first time he'd seen her since arriving, meaning their chances to interact would be few and far between. Not only was he able to engage her, but he'd learned something of note.

After finishing his meal, he dabbed his mouth with a napkin and stood, his destination the dojo. As he'd expected, the same presence as every morning resided within it. This time, instead of passing it, he entered the room. The man meditating in the center opened an eye at the disturbance. Then he opened the other when he saw who the newcomer was.

"You got some business with me?" he asked as Illumi approached. Upon reaching him, the assassin squatted to meet the man at eye level.

"Yes. I'm wondering what you've been saying to the girl I came with."

One of the man's eyebrows quirked upwards. "The girl? You don't call her by name."

"I don't know why that matters. White Snake is just an alias. Now, back to my question."

"You never asked a question."

"Why have you been bothering her?"

"I haven't been," the man refuted, closing his eyes and returning to his meditation. "I just warned her not to cause trouble. I was hoping she'd pass the message to you so I wouldn't have to, but seems the two of you aren't close."

"Why presume we'd cause trouble? Can't we be here simply to celebrate our passing the exam?"

"Whatever you're about to pull out from your pocket, I don't recommend it."

Illumi's fingers finished grasping the pin in the slit of his pant leg, but kept it hidden away. The man's eyes were still shut.

The two were silent.

Then, Illumi stood, turned, and walked out. Yes, that man was going to be a problem. He wasn't your typical Hunter. He would be hard to take out, and it was beginning to look like that might be a necessity. At the very least, he was interfering with Snake, and that couldn't continue. Something had to be done.

...There was one thing he could do. And it wouldn't be exceedingly difficult, either. Perhaps even informative. The issue was that it did come with its own risks. Snake was a manageable girl with an interesting set of uses, but no matter how easily he could stop her, that didn't change the fact that she was hostile, and he didn't yet know how to quell that hostility. It wasn't particularly _necessary_ to quell it, but that was only for as long as she truly wasn't a threat, and clearly, she had the desire to be one.

Then again, would a toxin user really ever be versed enough to be a danger to him?

Well, if he ever thought she was getting close to succeeding, he could always stick her with a needle.

When he returned to their room, his mind was made up. Snake was standing in the middle of pushing her feet into her boots, and when he entered she froze. It was short-lived, however, as she quickly returned into motion to finish and straightened. Her eyes, with their glint of gold, reminded him somewhat of a cat who was sizing up a rival and judging the right time to go for the throat.

Illumi immediately banished the thought, his eyes tightening slightly in irritation. White hair, determined confidence, cat-like demeanor...it was disgusting that he could even passively think that she was similar to his precious little brother. He'd not thought much of it other than thinking he didn't need to go out of his way to kill her when he first saw her on the job, but her persistent presence kept bringing the thought to mind. And she was not _nearly_ as competent, or important, as Killua. She was useful, and vengeful, and that was it. That was all he thought of her, and all she deserved to have thought of her.

Quite finished with his little analysis, he inquired, "How would you like to train with me?"

* * *

This was another chapter I first intended to be longer, then decided to split into two chapters. It does mean this one was a bit short, but I also managed to finish it in time to post today. Also. The comments you guys left last time. I was kind of having a rough day two days ago, but reading what you guys had to say made me forget all about it. I mean wow! I promise to do my best to live up to your expectations! I also have really high hopes for this story, so hopefully, between your hopes and mine, it'll evolve into something fantastic! ...and these before/after notes are a little long, so let's wrap up. I appreciate every one of you, and I can't wait to post the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

So I'm rewatching HxH with friends, and since it's hard to get everyone together, progress is a bit slow. We just recently got to see Illumi revealed in his face off with Killua. I noticed something, though. In my original watch, I watched it all in sub. This time I'm watching it dubbed. It isn't necessarily that Illumi changes as a character from sub to dub, but more like, as a native english speaker, his lightness of speech is harder to grasp when he's speaking Japanese. I just kind of realized that makes him a real pain to translate into fanfiction. I'll try my best, though! I hope it's gone well so far! But I've talked long enough. Let's get to it.

* * *

"How would you like to train with me?"

…Snake was dumbfounded. That...would be perfect. Not only would it provide her a chance to observe him and his techniques, but he was also offering an opportunity for her to kill him on a silver platter.

She was so quiet that Illumi mistook it for hesitance, and continued to explain. "I know you've been watching me practice for the past few days. If you were to practice with me, it would be a good opportunity to learn my habits, and find any openings in my style. What do you say?"

"Of course I accept," she finally got out. There wasn't any way she was going to reject it. She had been watching him from various windows ever since Blight told her about his daily outings, but all she'd been able to do was reaffirm his level of fighting prowess. "But why are you offering me this?"

"To keep you away from the man who could cause me trouble. I don't need him interfering with my job, but he's intent on doing so. I chose to use you because you clearly have experience, but the fact remains that I don't know the extent of your experience, which means if his intent is to get to me, you are currently my weak point. If you train with me, I can assess your abilities and also minimize the time he can access you outside of my knowledge. What do you think? It's a good deal, isn't it?"

"Shall we start now?"

"If you want."

She wasn't about to give him time to change his mind. The two headed outside. Much like she had with Blight, she positioned herself a steady circumference away from Illumi and sunk into position. The occasional gust kicked up snow, blurring his image, momentarily turning him into little more than a dark shadow in the snow. Their auras at the ready, snowflakes melted before they could reach their skin and sap their warmth.

The shadow suddenly moved.

Snake leapt back only on instinct when a sharpened hand struck out to pierce her stomach, but the second her foot touched back on the ground she launched herself back with her aim on the head, but his hair was a shroud that kept her from accurately predicting the placement of his skull. She switched to aiming for his torso with the thought that hitting any vital organ could be counted as a win.

A few more exchanges, and Snake's heart began to thrum with the realization that he was _toying_ with her.

More exchanges, and her blood pounded through her veins, harder, throbbing, with every swipe, jab, strike…

Snake was trained, experienced in bloodshed and battle, but still there remained a difference. Snake had learned it, had an affinity for it. Illumi had lived and breathed it since birth. And if she had understood that upon seeing him kill her employer all those months ago, in sharing blows with him now she was slave to it.

Illumi would have had to be blind to miss the change in her demeanor as they fought. She had started calculated, methodological and precise, but as they'd gone on her eyes had begun to gleam, and her aura had begun a swirling current around her. Her movements gradually lost their planning as she slipped into impulsive attacks and reactions. Scales like hard snow had begun to unconsciously manifest of her skin as they went.

The change was undeniably fascinating, but if she continued, she was bound to wear herself out. He couldn't have her be tired and open to attack inside the lodge. Having gotten used to her style (a stream of revolving arms and legs, only interrupted by deft dodges and instinctual lunges), he waited until she brought up her leg again, caught it, and yanked. As intended she lost her footing and was on her way to hitting the ground, but she twisted abruptly and swung her other foot to smash into his head. He caught that as well, but she used his grip as leverage as she pulled herself upright, grabbed onto his head, and—

He was forced to shove her away when she attempted to sink her teeth into the bridge of his nose.

This time, when she came at him again, he managed to wrangle her to the ground with her legs pinned down and her arms secured behind her back. Her aura oozed with poison that sank into the snow around them.

"That was clever," he conceded. "If you can't break my skin with your nails, try your teeth. I was unprepared, too, so you might've been able to do it. I'll have to make sure to remember that in the future."

Snake didn't respond, still straining to get free from him. She wasn't responding to words. After a few moments of thought, Illumi leaned down and bit her neck through her hair. She stiffened and stilled. He sat back and spit a few drops of poisonous blood into the snow. Then, he bent down to speak in her ear.

"Give it up. You don't have what it takes to beat me."

Once again, she already knew that, but with the new sting in her neck she could now _feel_ it. His overwhelming superiority of skill. The fact that, if he'd wanted to, he could have just bitten open her windpipe, and she would be finished.

Sensing her surrender, Illumi first shifted his legs off her, then released her arms and moved away from her reach. Apparently recollected, Snake stood slowly, her fingers delicately touching the first wound her enemy had given her.

She hoped it would scar.

"If you want to train from now on, come find me."

She blinked, assessing her opponent. "I have no complaints."

"That's good. It would have been a pain to drag you out here by force."

That was all Ilumi said, and then he was heading back inside. She followed, and remembered on the way to diminish the toxins that had thickened her aura. Illumi immediately went to the stairs leading to their room. Snake had planned on finding a quiet place to meditate and work on her aura, but out of nowhere a now familiar blond appeared at her side wearing a wide smile.

"You're absolutely insane!" he gushed as they walked. "I've never seen anyone fight like that, and I've seen a lot of Hunters spar! And you're a new Hunter, aren't you? You're seriously amazing, you know that?"

"I'm still not good enough to beat him," she rejected. She had to suppress a scowl at the 'insane' comment, but he probably meant it to be a compliment. Ignatius went on and on all the way to the dojo. When they arrived, though, Blight and the guy she was always with were sparring inside, and next door, that man Ging was working out. She could still meditate with people around, but her true goal had been to practice conjuring poisons, and transmuting toxins in her aura, and while she didn't particularly care about Illumi's orders to keep her specialty subtle, it was poor foresight in general to be open about such a thing.

"Are you not going in?"

She looked at Ignatius, then suddenly wondered, "How would I go about getting my hands on some books?"

"Oh, well..." The guy almost seemed to wilt a bit. "That's a question we get a lot. There were plans to add on a library a while back, but after Dad died they were kinda abandoned. The nearest bookstore is three-ish hours south in Dahmerville, but it doesn't have a very good selection from what I've heard."

Even if that was the case, she might as well check it out, she figured. When she started heading for the door, however, Ignatius blurted, "I've got a few you could borrow if you want."

She stopped. "That would be nice. Thank you. What books do you have?"

"Well most of them are textbooks from back when I was a high schooler," he confessed, running a hand through his loose hair. "Mom home schooled me back in the day, so I've got a bit of a collection, but I know my mom has some dramas and stuff. It's not really stuff I can stomach, but maybe it'll interest you."

"Could I possibly read through the textbooks?"

Ignatius once again hesitated to respond, although this time for a much different reason. Snake's eyes glittered with hope as she waited for his answer. "I mean, they're just math and bio and stuff...but sure. If you want to wait in the lounge I could go and grab a few."

"I would appreciate it."

He accompanied her back to the lounge before going off to grab the promised items. Snake settled herself into one of the chairs by a meager lamp, and pulled a fur blanket off the back to wrap herself in as she waited. It wasn't long before Ignatius returned with a stack of books in his arms. He set them down on the side table to the left of her chair with a muted thump. Snake went immediately for the book on biology, and flipped it open to the table of contents before she decided she might as well read the entire thing. Ignatius took in her enthusiasm, smiled to himself, then excused himself to return to his shift

The textbook began with a chapter overviewing what Biology entailed, and what subcategories the book would cover, but the broadness of it all soon bored Snake and she flipped on to the proceeding chapter. The second was an overview of various biomes which, while still vague, managed to have enough specific detail to hold her attention. She likely would have finished the chapter, except that the broken skin on her neck kept stinging. Every now and again she shifted her hair away from it, ghosted her fingers over it, then returned her hair to cover it.

Eventually, it was too distracting. She leafed back to the table of contents, sought out the later chapters on cell life and basic anatomy, and skipped right to them. There, she was finally able to satisfy the pang.

Illumi had said it himself; he wouldn't forget her attempt to use teeth. He would be sure to guard against it from now on, which meant one less way she could inject him with venom. That had been a mistake. She shouldn't have let herself go so soon, but going head to head with such power had just been so intoxicating. Just the thought of it made her blood begin to rush. But now the possibility of injecting him with venom had diminished. Straight, melting acids were too taxing on her, especially when she transmuted her aura instead of conjuring them, and a transmuted, dissolvant aura was much more useful in battle than stationary liquids and gases she couldn't control. If she tried to use those on him in the midst of battle, she'd be far too weak to continue if she slipped up. All of this meant poison was her best bet. That worked for her. She was quite fond of poisons. But Illumi had also said he'd spent time gaining immunity to them.

She knew how to reproduce the poisons of myriad animals and plants, from the flashy quick killers to the slow, creeping consumers. The problem was, Illumi probably had encountered a wide variety as well. He probably worked with quite a few himself, as an assassin. But if she could create her _own_ poison, one that worked in its own way and was beautifully effective, then perhaps she'd be able to topple him.

After she'd come to that conclusion, not a soul in the world could have torn her attention away from the words in the book before her. If she could just learn a way to produce her own poison, she could win.

* * *

I knew what I was getting myself into when I chose to write this story, but when I wrote this chapter, I just sat back and had a _what the frick am I writing_ moment. Not gonna lie, I kind of love those moments. That's probably why I decided to write this. Anyway, I've been kinda maybe putting off some work, so maybe I should get to that. Or, you know, probably not. But staying here isn't helping me get around to it. So with that, I'll see you all next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't really have much to say. Haven't had a coffee/tea yet. Sounds nice. I might have one this morning. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Once again, she was face down on the ground, her aura having melted the cushioning snow. Illumi stepped off her, and she sat up. After wiping the dirt from her face with her thumb, she joined him standing. She'd managed to keep her head since their first duel two days ago, but she also hadn't once been able to replicate the knee-jerk reaction she'd gotten from Illumi when she'd tried to bite him.

Illumi, much to his chagrin, was disappointed. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't one to lie to himself. Her coolheadedness was admirable, and very much a desirable trait in a work partner, but he had found it intriguing to see her go rabid. More so than when she was calm, she had almost felt like a force to be reckoned with. Maybe not for him, but perhaps as a force of nature, and nature was not something to be taken lightly. And the fact that he had been able to take her down so easily...he would be lying if he said it hadn't pleased him. But even if she couldn't truly compete with him, she had proved herself a skilled and witty fighter. He was beginning to suspect that even if Ging took action, she might indeed be able to stave him off. It would be better to eradicate him as a threat, but since the possibility of that was uncertain, keeping him at bay would have to do.

Back in the lodge, the two were met by Blight and her partner on the staircase. She was wearing a swim top and jean shorts, with a towel slung over her shoulder. The man wore trunks, a beret, and a button down shirt, not looking nearly as happy as Blight.

"That was some sparring session," the woman praised. Snake had begun to wonder if her fights with Illumi were becoming a spectacle to the others guests. Blight turned her attention to Illumi. "I don't believe we've met before. Name's Blight. I know it's atrocious."

Snake was somewhat surprised when Illumi shook her outstretched hand. "Illumi," he said plainly.

"Nice to meet you, Illumi." She elbowed the man behind her and hissed, "Introduce yourself!"

With a sigh, the man tipped his head in greeting. "Johnston Raggard. Most people call me John." His speech was heavy with an accent Snake wasn't familiar with.

"You guys must be exhausted after all that fighting, right?" Blight went on. "We were just heading to the pool. You should join us."

"I think I'll pass," Illumi rejected, hand lifted in refusal. When he went to pass the two, however, Blight stopped him with an outstretched arm. She would've outright placed a hand on his chest, except she was perceptive enough to notice he was the kind of person who didn't take lightly to being touched.

"I don't think so. I've hardly seen you around at all except when you're outside training. You brought a lady to a resort! The least you can do is amuse her."

"I also have no intentions to accompany you," Snake clarified. Blight lifted a brow.

"Really? That's a little cold, don't you think? I went out of my way to invite you."

The man, Johnston, said something to her in a different language, and she shot something back, clearly upset by what he said. Blight never let her arm drop, and Illumi, not wanting to draw attention, stayed in place and waited for her to let him pass. When there was a lull in the two's conversation, Snake explained, "I don't own a swimsuit."

Blight immediately snapped back to attention. "Oh, is that it? Well you can borrow one of mine! And you can borrow one of John's if you don't have one, Illumi. It'll work fine since you're both smaller than us! We can just adjust them with safety pins!"

"..."

"It's settled. Come with us back to our room."

She turned and started back up the stairs, finally dropping her arm. When they got to the top of the stairs, however, Illumi veered left, and without a word, entered his room and shut the door behind him. Blight sighed.

"Well isn't he a stick in the mud. I guess I'll go get the swimsuits, then, and you get him out of that room."

Snake blinked. She didn't even want to go along with Blight, and now she was telling her to drag Illumi, the assassin whose head she was determined to take, to the pool against his will? The woman didn't give her the chance to refute her, though, pivoting on her heel and heading off with Johnston to their own room. Snake stood there for a moment, debating.

Illumi had left the door unlocked, at least, so Snake opened it and stood in the doorway. The man was already on his laptop, deft fingers clacking away with practiced speed. At first, she said nothing.

"Close the door. I don't want to have to deal with that woman."

He finally looked up when Snake sighed. "I also have no inclination to go, but it's rude to decline."

"If you care about manners, then be my guest." He tapped on the mouse pad. "Although I don't know why you pretend to care."

"It's decent to be polite."

"And also pointless."

She gave up. There was no point in pursuing the argument when she had no motivation to do so. She left the door open behind her when she left.

When she knocked on Blight's door, the woman pulled her inside, locked the two of them in the bathroom, and helped Snake into a too-big swimsuit patterned with vines. A couple of safety pins later, and it fit.

"Don't worry about your partner," Blight assured her as she handed her a towel. "If he really doesn't want to swim, I won't make him."

Wonderful. That meant if Snake had shown the same dispassion, she could have gotten out of it as well. Blight mistook the subtle dip in her already kind of gloomy mood as disappointment about Illumi's seclusion, and refrained from mentioning him again.

When the two emerged from the bathroom, Johnston looked about as enthusiastic as Snake felt. And so the three went down to the pool, a brilliant Blight lugging two stones in tow. The pool was empty. It wasn't an especially large facility, definitely smaller than the gym. It did have a pool divided into lanes, however, and an accompanying hot tub. The outer wall was made of glass, with snow piled up at the bottom two feet. There was also a glass door with a sign that said to ask a worker if you wanted to use the outside hot tub. That was probably the protruding mound of white.

Snake and Johnston stood immobile in the entrance while Blight tossed her towel on a long chair and slipped herself into the water with a long sigh. "Come on, you slow pokes. This is the one place here you can actually enjoy the chill."

"I don't like the cold."

It took a second, but then Blight burst into laughter. Johnston reached out of his pocket to pull his beret more securely on his head, a wedding band catching Snake's eye, and grumbled, "You're in the wrong place, then."

"I also can't swim."

At this, the laughter stopped. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Do you want me to teach you how?" No, she didn't particularly care to learn, so she said so. The woman studied her from the water. "...Well, okay then. I'll always be willing, if you ever change your mind." She pushed herself back out of the water and marched over, grabbing Johnston's arm. "But that doesn't mean you're getting out of it!"

Snake didn't need to be looking to know what the splash was when she walked out of the room. She first went back to Blight's room get her clothes and return the swimsuit and towel, but the door was locked. She decided it probably wouldn't be acceptable to break the door, so reluctantly, she went to the other end of the hallway and entered her own room.

"Realized being polite is just a hassle?"

"I'm not as self-centered as you," she rebutted, folding the towel and setting it on the nightstand between their beds.

"That's probably true." No, he thought; on second thought, it was definitely true. She concerned herself far too much with him to be on par with his disconnect from others. When she positioned herself atop her bed to meditate, he allowed his eyes to wander up. Whether he wanted to or not, he had an understanding of her. She had a set of principles she stuck to, not because she associated with them, but because she had some reason to. The reason didn't particularly matter. He didn't need to dig it out. Even if he hadn't sought to understand her, doing so would surely help him control her, so at least the disagreeable understanding was useful.

Snake was tense. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the thick weight of Illumi's gaze glued to her. They weren't hostile, weren't gentle. Just simply...suffocating. As if he could see everything in her mind written out across her skin. Goosebumps covered her like scales. This was always how it was with the worst villains. They never cared about the heroes. They were too superior to care about someone so weak in comparison.

And that is why it would be so sweet to finally take hold of his sputtering pulse and end it.

"I'm going into town tomorrow. Keep your distance from Ging Freecss while I'm gone."

Snake's eyelids lifted. Illumi had moved his eyes off of her, and as she watched, he put away his computer and also positioned himself to meditate.

"You have no right to order me."

"I told you already, if you break my cover, I'll kill you."

"Take me with you, then."

Illumi met her gaze, his eyes bottomless, unreadable pits. She would follow him regardless of what he said. He was her prey, and it would be a mistake to let him run off by himself. She'd already learned her lesson at the end of the Hunter exam. Illumi may have realized this, or it may have been for a different reason, but in the end, he said, "Alright. As long as you leave me alone when I tell you to."

She said nothing, and he took her silence for exactly what it meant. She refused to promise it. He didn't mention it, however, because if he pushed it it was possible she'd say the words, but he could see no way to make her mean them. He would figure out a way to deal with her stubbornness tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry about the short length, but the next chapter should be a bit longer to make up for it. I'll go ahead and get to working on it! See you guys then!


	16. Chapter 16

I quite like this chapter, and I think you guys will, too. So let's skip a long pre-note and jump right into it.

* * *

Illumi was still holed up in his bed when Snake woke up, so she grabbed a banana for breakfast and went for a workout in the gym. The woman behind the front desk nodded to her as she passed, and Snake gave her a small greeting in return. The gym was empty that morning, with only the buzz of the heater echoing throughout the space. Snake kept the room peacefully silent as she stretched, then warmed up with a couple laps around the track. She supposed there might not be time to spar today, so she fought phantom attackers as she ran. There weren't even thuds when, after an airborne spin kick, her boots returned to the track. She never stopped moving along the course. When she was satisfied her skills were still up to their usual quality, she moved onto weights.

As time went on, there began to be movement in the rest of the building. Three auras headed to the dining area, and another aura replaced the non-Nen-trained woman at the front desk. Snake only paused in her activities when the particular presence approached the gym. She carefully set down her weights and went to the door. Illumi was standing in wait when she opened it. Despite the fact he didn't need any such thing, he'd thrown on a black changshan as a top layer and thick snow boots, and when Snake opened the door he shoved a puffy coat into her hands.

"Let's go," he said, and he turned to go to the entryway. She stared at the coat for a minute to work out why he'd given it to her, then went ahead and slipped it on when she realized it would be incredibly odd to see two strangers wearing nothing warm in a place covered in snow.

When they entered the front lobby, Illumi stopped in his tracks. Snake sidestepped to see why.

Standing across from Ignatius at the front desk was Ging. He was dressed in a heavy winter coat, and has a drawstring sack slung over one shoulder. He shot the two new Hunters a glance when they appeared, brief, but guarded. Ignatius didn't seem to notice the tension strung in the air, his voice somewhat absent.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay. We appreciate your patronage, and hope to see you again."

"Yeah." Ging adjusted the bag on his shoulder, staring again at Illumi and Snake. "I think I'll be back once I finish this search. You take care, Iggy."

Ignatius gave him a lazy grin in return, and with that, Ging was gone. Smile dropped, the boy behind the counter heaved a sigh and straightened so he wasn't supporting himself on his elbows. "What're you guys up to?" he addressed the remaining duo.

"I'm heading into town for the day. I hung the do not disturb sign on my door, so I would be grateful if you left the room alone."

"If you hung the sign, it'll be fine. What about you, Snake?"

"I'll be going with him."

"Ah, do you guys want me to ready the dogs?"

"No need," Illumi refused.

Ignatius returned to leaning on his elbows, yawning. "I guess Hunters are quicker on their feet, huh? Have a nice time in town."

The two stepped out onto the front porch. The wind was quiet that day, the sky blue with puffy clouds. The landscape of white sparkled in the sun. The only disturbance in the snow were the footprints of Ging, who had already disappeared into the horizon. Even a Hunter couldn't hide their tracks in a place like this. Ging had headed southwest. Illumi was neither pleased nor displeased. They would be heading west. Southwest would bring Ging to a different destination, but it was close enough that the man could redirect himself to the town out west if he so wished. Something told him if the three of them met in town, the encounter would not end simply.

They ran across the landscape without a word, not unlike the day they first arrived at Halibut. Only now neither needed to give any thought to what little luggage they'd brought.

The town two-hours by dogs to the west had a name hardly pronounceable to any except those with the native dialect, but to mapmakers and the few visitors it got, it was known watered-down as Chulton. As the two Hunters stepped out of the blanket-like landscape and among the buildings, there was silence on the streets. The few locals out here and there shuffled about their business without words. Each one was bundled with heavy fur coats and layers. Even with the extra bit of effort Illumi had put into their outfits, the duo still appeared drastically under dressed. Still, they were slightly more acceptable than they would have been without coats, and there weren't an abundance of eyes to judge them, anyway.

Illumi suddenly tilted his head back like an owl to look at Snake. "Alright. Go find something around town to do for an hour or so." She stared at him hard, her unwillingness blatant. His eyes glazed off of her, his head remaining in the same oddly cocked position. "We'll meet back here once the hour's up. There's no point to me ditching you. My job at the Halibut Lodge is still unfinished, so even if I were to not return to this spot, you would still know exactly where to find me."

When she still didn't budge, his eyes fell back to her. Normally, his next step in a situation like this would be to threaten, but she was bound to accept such a challenge thirstily. He could use a pin to make her stay and wait, or wander off like asked...but then he'd have to take time to give her directions detailed enough that she wouldn't get into any trouble if Ging had indeed taken a detour. If such an encounter were to take place she'd need her wits about her, for the sake of himself if not for her.

Snake followed Illumi down a narrow street without hesitation. No one else wandered its length, and the windows lining it were shuttered up against the cold. When they were halfway down the street, something about Illumi's gait shifted.

Suddenly there were six of him.

Snake immediately bristled and drew her hands from her pockets, and a second later she pounced on the assassin on the center right. She fell through him like mist. She lashed out at the center left, only for her hand to complete its swing without ever coming into contact with anything solid. Her breathing grew heavier with every illusion dispelled, her nostrils flaring as the last of the six dissolved into nothing.

Illumi was gone.

XXX

The only real restaurant in town was on the first floor of an inn, and more often than not, it served villagers who were too tired after a long day's work to stoke a fire and prepare anything half decent for their entire family. So at ten o'clock in the morning, it was all but empty.

The young girl acting as waitress did not seem surprised at Illumi's arrival, however. Her smile was unexpectedly bright towards an outsider as she welcomed him inside and lead him back to the only occupied table in the small restaurant. The man at it set down his mug upon seeing the two approach, and flashed a charming smile.

"Ah, Vincent, it's been a long time!"

Despite his personal distaste for using an alias, outwardly, Illumi didn't so much as bat an eye as he took the seat across from him. "It has. I wasn't expecting to see you this far up north." He glanced at the waitress, but she'd already walked away.

"I ordered for you, I hope you don't mind."

Illumi returned his fixation to the man before him. He was eye-catching, no matter the circumstance, but the weather here certainly worked to his favor. That long fur-lined coat he fancied wasn't the least bit out of place. He had gone through the trouble to let down his normally slicked hair and wrap his forehead. The cross beneath the wrap was too identifiable to leave out in the open.

When he finished sipping his drink, he said, "I told her I'm an adventurer seeking the farthest isolations of humanity, so I'll soon be off again to my next location. You're a friend of mine that heard I would be here and decided to take a trip out to see me."

"I don't enjoy these stories the way you do."

Chrollo eyed the liquid in his cup, fingernail tapping the handle quietly. "I know. It's unnecessary. But in both of our lines of business, it's beneficial to leave a good impression if you can't erase your presence in its entirety."

"Rather than lecturing me on how to do my job, why don't you tell me why you called me?"

"Yes, after this I think I'll head to the jungles to the southeast." The waitress set a mug in front of Illumi, her eyes flickering to Chrollo with a light of curiosity before fluttering away shyly. Once she walked away, he motioned to the cup she brought. "It's the local tea made from herbs that grow under the snow. It may be cheap, but I find its bitterness rather enriching. You know of the Yorknew auction, of course."

"Mm," Illumi acknowledged, picking up his mug and sniffing. He would have preferred something hard and alcoholic, but in the short period of time he'd known Chrollo, he'd discovered the man usually had good taste. In general. The first sip revealed that that facet of his character remained unchanged.

"I figured my troupe would enjoy it if we caused some trouble there this year. Gangsters might be harmless to us, but the fact remains that they are a large and well-organized organization. I would like to be certain of your help in the case of something inconvenient arising."

"I should be done with my current job by then." Of course, he'd promised his mother he would look into Kil's whereabouts, but that could be done in the in between time.

"I'll deposit the prepayment, then. Of course, if there comes the need to use you, I'll pay whatever the cost comes to be."

"Pleasure doing business with you. And it really is quite difficult to find times to meet with you. Next time, we should do this over the phone."

The young lady set down two plates of roasted meat and potatoes, asked Chrollo if there was anything else she could get them, then left.

Illumi took a bite of the tender meat. "Isn't it a bit cruel to toy with a young girl's heart?"

"It's never my intent to attract such attention. I don't see the harm it, though. Let the girl dream up whatever fantasy she pleases. I will leave, and she'll have a good memory to carry with her. I haven't stolen her heart. I've heard you, on the other hand," he went on, his focus on cutting the food on his plate, "have picked up the heart of a young lady and kept it."

"Your information network is impressive as always, but you're wrong. The only thing that girl has given me is a target on my forehead. It's exhausting to be recipient of someone else's killing intent."

"You brought her along and encouraged her."

"I brought her because I'm using her."

"The fact remains she is strongly attached to you, and you've allowed that attachment to deepen. It doesn't matter if it's love, hate, or obsession. They're all made of the same material."

Illumi didn't bother to suppress his eye roll, and he very nearly made a quip in return when a small ding indicated someone new had entered the inn. An older man with a bushy grey mustache stopped after he'd closed the door to knock the snow off his boots. Then he glanced up into the restaurant, and his expression lit up with relief. Chrollo watched as the man made his way over to them, Illumi occupied with his food.

"Are you gentlemen the two that arrived from the lodge earlier this morning?"

"That would be my friend Vincent here," Chrollo clarified as Illumi finished chewing. "I'm just passing through. Is there something we can help you with?"

"There is, if you'd be so kind." He held out his hand to Illumi, and after a second, the assassin shook it. "The name's Nulak. I'm the doctor in this village. I got a call earlier from someone in the inn requesting I come and check up on someone, but frankly it's rare that anyone from around here visits the lodge. None of the dogs know the way. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you be willing to guide me there? The man who called made it sound urgent."

Chrollo looked at Illumi, but the long-haired man was already standing. "Of course. If it's urgent, we should leave immediately." Not knowing Chrollo's alias, he refrained from addressing him by any name when he said, "Just call next time you want to talk. It really is a pain to go out of my way to meet you."

The short-haired man chuckled. "I rather enjoy our conversations, so I think I'll continue with the way I've been doing things. Perhaps we'll meet again in September."

* * *

I freaking love Chrollo. I'm super glad he ended up appearing, because he's super fun to write, and when done well, he's super fun to see in action! With that said, there's another chapter coming up, so I've gotta get on it! Look forward to it!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! November's gonna be real busy for me in the latter half. The end of the semester's coming up and all of the sudden everything is due, and projects popped up out of nowhere, and it's all just real fun. I'll try to keep writing, but I don't know how consistent I'll be able to be for about a month or so. With that said, I do have this chapter ready, so let's hop in!

* * *

Upon their return, Snake swept back into the dojo without delay. Ignatius didn't get a close enough look as she brushed past to wonder about the new raw bite mark circled too close to her jugular, and the coat she wore hid the bruises that were beginning to form on her wrists.

Illumi watched her go, not a moment's hesitation in her goal, before returning to their room. There he sat on the edge of his bed, rested his elbows on his knees, and folded his hands in thought.

As soon as the two had gotten away from prying eyes, Illumi had wasted no time. One moment he'd been walking next to the village doctor, and the next the man was crumpled in the snow. Without another doctor in town, it'd easily be written off as heart failure, or something of that nature. Bloodless.

He was just retrieving his pins from the doctor's corpse when a sudden shift in his hair had forced him to roll forward, flipping over the body to land in a low crouch facing his attacker.

"_Ah. Are you ready to go back?"_

But she hadn't been listening. It was plain to see on her face. In fact, everything was plain on her face in that moment, and the sight had admittedly caused Illumi to pause, making him almost detrimentally delayed in dodging her next attack.

It wasn't anger in her expression. Then again, he didn't expect anger from her. Despite her claimed quest for revenge, she'd never once displayed wrath towards him. She'd never said she was angry, either, or hurt, or hated him. No, she'd said something much different. Something that didn't sound particularly personal at the time, but whenever the two of them clashed, she clearly had a deeply rooted response. Her eyes...they gleamed.

He'd had to bite her again to calm her down, but that hadn't removed the gleam. It still hadn't disappeared when they returned.

Blinking, Illumi realized his knee had begun to bounce with tension. He released a hand to still it. Chrollo's words were getting to him. He had brought that girl along because he thought she'd be useful. It really hadn't been more than that. He didn't even like her. She was proof he'd let his love for his brother affect his work, and although he would never stop or regret adoring Kil, it'd been weak of him to let her live because of a slight resemblance. Even if he was using her now, her behavior was problematic.

But...what if he could turn her behavior to his advantage? Even if the method was strange, he knew a way of calming her down when she got worked up. What if…

He could feel the corner of his lips tugging upwards, and his hand tightened around his knee.

* * *

The bite and the bruises would not stop throbbing. On their way back, she could have weakened her aura and let the cold numb them, but she hadn't. It was probably just her imagination that she could feel the blood in her neck pushing against the beginnings of a scab, but the sensation was so clear she had to fight to retain the excitement in her aura. It only got harder while, as she trained, her hair would occasionally whip in front of her, and she'd catch a glimpse of red in her white hair.

After he'd disappeared, she'd immediately activated her En in order to find him, but her range was small and he'd already gotten out of it. The village itself also wasn't very big, and footprints were a thing, so she'd been able to pick up his escape route, but he'd escaped into an area other people had been in and mixed his tracks with others. She hadn't been able to discern which footprints were his on the spot. She ended up having to try all the trails one by one. It had been at the end of one of those trails that a young man had called out to her and asked if she was from Halibut Lodge.

"_The village doctor's been looking for you and the person you came with so you could take him to the inn. I have a telephone in the house. If you don't mind waiting, I could call him here."_

She'd shook her head. "_I currently need to find the one I came with. Have you seen him?"_

"_I haven't. But if you haven't been that way yet, that's the way Nulak—the doctor—went. Maybe he's found your friend."_

"_We're not friends, but thank you."_

She'd gone the way he pointed, and indeed she had found Illumi with his aura withdrawn coming out of a building accompanied by an older man. She would have approached him immediately, but something was off. Illumi wore the same blank expression as always, but somehow, then, he had truly felt like the face of death. Maybe because his lack of aura was reminiscent of a ghost. Regardless, although it may have been little more than a gut feeling, it was enough to keep her tailing him.

And then he'd killed the man. It had been so simple. A barely notable flick of the hand, and suddenly pins protruded from the man's neck and face. And then he collapsed sideways. After that, Illumi had knelt to remove the needles as if it were nothing.

It was like her body had lost its solidity on the spot, only unlike the man whose body had lost all strength and gone limp, she was springing before she knew what she was doing. And then, without hardly any effort at all, the assassin had restrained her and sunk his teeth into her throat for the second time. A silent but resounding reminder that, confronted with him, she was powerless.

"Hey."

Snake finished following through with a kick and landed firmly, head whipping to the dojo entrance. Ignatius was leaning tiredly against the open door.

"You alright? I can feel your aura all the way—"

"Go back to work. I can't work out with you now. I'll end up killing you."

The blond was silent for a second. "No, I'm not really in the mood for a workout, anyway. But if you need someone to talk to about whatever happened, I'm available. It's not like the reception desk's very busy."

"Ignatius…" The boy with the buzzcut around the blond's age appeared in the doorway beside him, his dark eyes flickering only briefly to Snake. "You should leave her alone. She's clearly upset and you're on duty."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Shove it. That's why I'm offering her an ear."

With an inaudible sigh, the brunette took the blond's arm and began to lead him away, which despite his words Ignatius didn't really fight against. The door was left agape behind them.

Snake returned to her feverish training. Behind every move she made, she could see the image of Illumi casually avoiding it. Every time she adjusted, he sidestepped it perfectly. Not once could she imagine herself hitting him. That was fine. Even if she couldn't hit him, she just had to continue to cultivate her poisons.

It would be sudden. One day, out of the blue, he'd be struck with crippling pain and keel over. And then that demon would be shivering, curled on the ground, sweat making his long dark hair stick to his purpling face. The muscles in his neck would go so taught he wouldn't be able to breathe. Or maybe his eyes would water and burn and make him scream out in pain. Maybe, if she was really lucky, the poison would be mixed with an acid, so when he failed to upkeep his Nen he would begin to corrode and melt from the inside out.

A perfectly beautiful end for a dangerous, omnipotent being.

And she'd have the pleasure of being the one to deliver said justice.

It was then she realized she'd let her aura run out of control. She stopped, took a deep breath in, then slowly laid out on the tatami flooring. It wasn't long before her Nen's poison content was down and its flow had steadied around her. She focused on accumulating small, _controlled _clouds of various substances she could coagulate and bottle up later.

She opened her eyes not because she felt a presence, but because she suddenly felt the distinct weight of being watched. Her hazel eyes met with jet black.

Illumi had appeared in the doorway, his changshan shed to reveal a sleeveless dark purple shirt beneath. He stood with his arms crossed simply. Clear pale skin, eyes watchful and alert, hair falling lightly over his shoulders and around his waist… He was healthy. Not a hint of any illness or malady to speak of except for what was hidden inside his mind.

For awhile, neither one of them moved. Then, as she watched him, he walked over to where she laid. She made to get up and into a more defensible position when she was abruptly shoved back down by the throat, forcing a rasped gasp from her. It was unexpected enough that she didn't react immediately, and after a second she realized although his grip was firm, he was putting no pressure on her airway, and emitted no blood lust. He simply knelt beside her and kept her down.

"You wound me. You act like I'll kill you without a reason. I just came to see if you still had energy to spar."

"...I do." She blinked. Then she jerked up a knee to jab him away. He caught it with his free hand and forced it back to the ground. After another second, he released her and stood up, and she flew back in a defensive stance.

Like usual, Snake was unable to land a hit. Unlike usual, instead of dodging them completely, Illumi stopped, or redirected every move she made.

* * *

My roommate asked what all the biting was about, and I honestly have no idea where it came from. I was just writing, and then Snake tried to bite Illumi's face, and then Illumi bit her back, and now he did it again. I am in a very mixed state of mind where I'm loving what I'm producing and also banging my head against a wall while questioning myself. I've got an inkling the head banging will probably continue until the story is finished. Anyway, I'll try to update when I can. See you guys then!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! It's been quite the busy weekend (like I said, it's gonna be a busy month) but I did get time to write this spottedly along the way. My best friend and entire family all came to visit at once. T'was nice. It was made even nicer by the fact that my mom brought me coffee. We didn't go out for sushi though...Oh well. Another time. And in the meantime I'll let you all get to reading.

* * *

Snake was once again in the dojo when the door opened, and Blight shoved in a grumpy-looking Johnston. Snake paused in her practice as the woman coaxed the man from the doorway. After a couple seconds and an irritated grumble, he turned away from her and approached Snake, although he stopped a fair distance away. He wasn't wearing a beret today, and with his messy hair and scruff on his chin, he bore an irksome resemblance to that Ging man. His aura and mein were utterly different, at least, Snake reasoned with herself. A few visual similarities were not reason enough to dislike the guy.

"Apologies for disturbing you." He stubbornly refused to look her in the eye, and his voice came out barely above his earlier grumbling. Despite how clearly he spoke, his volume and accent made it so it took Snake a half second longer than usual to understand what he said.

"It doesn't bother me." Honestly, it was beginning to get annoying. Ever since their trip to Chulton, whenever she practiced on her own, she couldn't help but imagine Illumi's reactions. It didn't matter when she actually sparred with him, although she had noticed his style had gotten a little more confrontational, and it didn't happen when she fought with Blight, but whenever she was on her own it was like his ghost wouldn't leave her alone. She knew it was all in her head, too, which only made it even more bothersome. So yeah, she didn't mind being interrupted. "What do you need?"

The man grimaced, and took his sweet time to respond. "I'm working on this painting. I thought you might be a good model for it."

Snake tilted her head in thought. "I suppose I could do that. I would prefer not to have any name attached to me, though." People could find information through faces, sure, but only if there were past pictures to compare with. Having one man paint her shouldn't be a problem.

"Well it's a painting of the landscape outside...and if you're willing, there's an outfit I'd like to have you wear."

"That's fine."

"Great!" Blight suddenly burst into the room, waltzing over and grabbing Snake by the hands. "I've got the outfit, so come up to my room and we'll try it on."

"I never said we had to do it now," Johnston rebuked weakly.

"Well yeah, if you're busy," Blight agreed. Then her bright blue eyes met Snake's, and she scoffed. "But you're not, are you?" Snake shook her head. "Why not, then? You go get your easel ready, and I'll bring her out in a bit." She waited until Johnston took his leave, then gave a light tug on Snake to get her moving. As they made their way to her room, she said, "Thanks for agreeing to this. We were just talking, and then John said that both you and Illumi would make great models and he kind of wanted to paint the two of you, so I told him he should go ahead and ask but the guy's too shy. I figured your partner probably wouldn't care for modeling, so I'm glad you agreed."

Yeah, Illumi probably wouldn't. He was someone who had to hide his face.

The outfit Blight had was a white organza dress with see-through off the shoulder sleeves. Since it was Blight's size and not Snake's, the woman got her into the dress, grabbed a couple pins out of a little baggie, and stopped to stare at the girl. Then she grabbed a fistful of cloth and cinched it up on the side of Snake's waist. After sticking in a couple pins, she dug around in a jewelry box and pulled out a small diamond dragonfly, which she placed to hide a bit of bunched cloth that was a tad bit unsightly. When the procedure was done, the hem of the dress floated just above her knees, and the waistline hugged to her shape.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do away with the boots," Blight apologized.

"Alright." Snake wasn't too happy about not wearing her iron-tipped shoes, but she'd already agreed to play dress up, so she took them off without complaint. When she had, the look on Blight's face was one of only marginally controlled delight.

"John was right," she mused to herself. "You're gorgeous. Perfect against a landscape of snow." Then, louder, she added, "You know, if I hadn't seen you fight, I might have tried to scout you as a model. It's not my area of expertise, but I could introduce you But you don't have any interest in that, do you? Then again, it might've not worked out considering I've never seen you smile. Lucky for John, that makes you exactly what he wanted."

There wasn't a wisp of wind, not even the slightest breeze that day. Blight lead Snake around the corner of the lodge, where by the frozen over pond Johnston sat with an easel and stool sunk into the snow. He peered at Snake with an assessing eye, then motioned to the pond. "If you could just stand in the center…"

Snake eyed the pond. Somehow, at some point, the snow had been cleared off of it to reveal an eerily pristine sheet of ice, the snow surrounding it sloped gradually so that the edges of the ice seemed to meld with the snow, as if the lack of white powder atop the water was natural.

"I can't swim," she repeated, staring over the pond.

Blight cast her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about that. The water around here's almost always frozen. It's not gonna break if a slip of a girl like you stands on it."

She was still perturbed, but Blight was probably right. The ice was clear, but there wasn't so much as a crack in the ice despite the weight of the snow it previously held.

So out on the ice she went.

As she made her way out to the center of the pond, Johnston sent out a smooth wave of aura that rolled snow over the footprints she'd left on her way to it. That was a useful ability to have in a landscape like this. It was an emitter technique, though. She wouldn't be able to replicate it.

When she stood in the middle, she turned back to face the other two Hunters. Blight has disappeared. Johnston, on the other hand, spread some paint on his easel, infused it with Nen to keep it from freezing, and refocused on her. He seemed to get immediately to work, so Snake stayed put. She waited.

And waited.

It was good that Snake had the patience of the creature she referred to herself as, because the bright grey of day had begun to darken by the time Johnston finally set down his tools. A light misting of snow had begun to drift down from the sky. He looked over his work for a moment before, finally, he glanced back to her.

"I'm finished. Thank you."

She moved a little quicker getting off the ice than she'd gotten on it, and she returned a warm flow of Nen to her feet that she'd restrained in order not to weaken the ice. They wouldn't get frostbite, but it was sure to hurt when they recovered from their time in the cold. She stole a glance at the painting as Johnston prepared to move inside. Even she, who knew nothing of art, had to admit she matched the landscape. The only color on the white and grey canvas was an almost nonexistent tinge of pink to her skin, and a darker imitation of her pale eyes. Johnston snatched the canvas off. When he had slung the easel onto his back, they headed back inside.

The woman at the counter looked up upon their entry. She immediately noted the snowflakes that had melted in their auras and offered the two hand towels to wipe off their dampened hair. As the two did so, she asked, "So you made another painting?"

Johnston gave her a gruff noise of affirmation. The woman rested her cheekbone against her knuckles.

"Can I see it?"

The man didn't respond, but after he handed her back the towel, he lifted the canvas for her to see.

"It's beautiful," she smiled, eyes scanning the piece thoughtfully. "Although I personally think green places are prettier. What're you calling it?"

"Hidden Spirit."

The woman stared at the picture a bit more before her gaze shifted to study Snake. "...Interesting." Johnston lowered the canvas and headed to the stairs. Snake, however, was stopped when she also went to leave. "How was it? Getting to be a model for one of Johnston Peirielli's paintings?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Was it exciting? He's a big deal in the art community. Your portrait could very well receive global attention."

"It was fine. Simple, if nothing else." Global attention? On one hand, knowing her face like that could intrigue employers. On another, she wasn't sure so much attention wouldn't dredge up unwanted attention. Perhaps she shouldn't have agreed.

The woman's eyebrow furrowed a bit at her tone, but she kept her expression pleasant. "I see. Well, I'm sure Ignatius will grill you on that when he gets better."

Snake's head cocked. "Better? Is he ill?"

"A bit," she sighed. The crease between her brows deepened. Snake observed her reaction, the woman's name tag then catching her eye. That would explain her concern. Thinking back, the guy had seemed somewhat lacking in his usual energy recently. That symptom didn't strike her as particularly dangerous, but it made sense that his mother would be worried about it.

"I hope he feels better soon, then," she offered, watching as the woman raised her eyes to meet hers.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to give him the message."

Snake gave the woman a polite nod, then turned to return to her room.

When she arrived, Illumi wasn't there. She froze in the doorway, searching for his aura nearby.

It wasn't.

She prickled and whirled, drawing Mrs. Smith's eyes as she lapped the building. Illumi's presence...it was nowhere. On her third time through the entryway (having walked through it to the lodge facilities, back through to the upper level, then back down again), the woman called out to her.

"Have you seen Illumi?" she asked sharply.

The woman shook her head, but before she could say anything, Snake suddenly felt his presence on the fringe of her senses. Mrs. Smith paused when Snake snapped her head to the front door. A few seconds later, the heavy wooden entrance opened, and Illumi stepped into the lodge.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mortic."

"Mm." Having acknowledged the woman at the counter, he stepped over to Snake and wondered, "Is somebody having a party?"

After a moment, she shook her head. "I modeled for a painting."

"Oh, I see." As easily as he said it, there was something ominous in the particular fluctuation of his voice. It was something someone without time and proximity to him wouldn't have been able to distinguish.

The conversation shared in the lobby was short and bland, but Snake was anything but bored. Clearly, with his arrival and casual air, Illumi meant to suggest he'd been out training. He did, in fact, sometimes practice on his own still, the same as her. But she'd been outside all day, and she'd neither seen nor felt him at all.

Illumi had not been training. He had been doing something he was trying to hide.

* * *

Ohoho, what have you been up to Illumi? Snake's onto you. Anyway, I could say some more stuff but I've got an appointment coming up, so I gotta hit the road. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you guys again the next time I get the chance to update!


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning:** **This chapter gets a little rough, so I though I should say there's content here with a likeness to abuse.** This is one of those chapters I didn't plan for, but instead just happened. I don't think it's a bad chapter, just a bit of a dark one. But really, with Illumi (and Snake), could it really not be dark? Perhaps, but I for one would find it difficult to do that without breaking character. So I guess you should let this be your warning. **This story, it isn't really angst or hurt/comfort, but it probably will get dark.** But let's get ahead and get into it.

* * *

Without making a sound, the tiny clear droplet fell into the water, spread, and caused a small distortion to swirl within the liquid. A soft shake, and the distortion was gone.

_Sniff_

...Odorless, too. Now the question was whether the poison had kept its properties or broken down in the water. Too bad there wasn't anything to test it on. There wasn't even so much as a stray rat in the lodge. Snake supposed that was part of what made it a nice place for Hunters, but she couldn't have cared less if she'd had to share her room with some smaller creatures. She probably even preferred it. They were interesting to observe, and at times like this, even helpful.

She capped the test tube, numbered it, and packaged it away next to the tube with the same poison by itself. She had to know how it fared over time in different conditions to be able to use it. And although theoretically this poison would attack the muscles and motor functions, it would be prudent to ensure it indeed worked. But she was short on test subjects.

Illumi's presence began making its way back inside from training before she could venture to make another tube. Instead, she rubbed yet another poison into his pillow before he could return. None she'd tried thus far had worked, but that didn't mean she'd stop trying, especially considering he had yet to make any attempt to stop her, which meant he either hadn't noticed this trick yet or didn't think it was anything to worry about. Either way, it gave her an opportunity, and he hadn't given her many.

By the time he appeared in the doorway, she was back on her side of the room and had hidden away her things. "Let's spar," she said, walking out past him.

"Alright. We'll do it inside today."

At this, she stopped and turned around to study him. As far as she knew, Illumi had never once spent time in the dojo or gym. "Why?"

"It isn't good to always fight in the same environment. One must be flexible to circumstances." So he wasn't going to tell her. He waited intently for her response, hypnotic eyes daring her to oppose.

She did. "I want to fight outside."

"Then I won't engage you. If that's what you want, you can train on your own." He started into the room, and Snake bristled at his behavior. What was he aiming at? Why did he suddenly insist on sparring her inside? Was there any advantage to it? She couldn't think of one. If anything, they were constricted by the walls, and courtesy of not destroying what's around them. Not knowing his motivations, she was loathed to give in, but she couldn't think of another way to discern what he was thinking.

"Fine," she conceded, curt. Illumi stopped moving away. She didn't let the reluctance show on her face, even if her voice conveyed her unwillingness clearly. "The dojo."

"Let's go, then," he agreed flippantly. This time, he brushed past her, and she followed him with a careful eye. The interaction had left her appropriately cautious, but there was something else brewing in her chest. Instead of caution, she was feeling generally...unsettled.

The feeling didn't go away as the two positioned themselves in the empty dojo. As she she shifted her stance for battle, however, Snake felt a muted excitement take ahold of her pulse. She tried to keep it down, keep it from overtaking the caution she felt she needed. He didn't look any different from usual, but lately, his behavior had been slightly more questionable than before.

Shock jolted her into motion when Illumi attacked first. There wasn't time to ponder the sudden change of routine because before she'd fully landed her dodge he was already coming after her again. Both his suddenness and her barely managed evasions quickly forced her heart rate to hasten, and despite her efforts, she found herself unable to slow it back down.

His nail sliced open the skin of her arm, and her scales surfaced on her limbs as she flipped away from the damage, but then his elbow was aimed for her face and she had to remove her aura entirely from it to dodge because the amount of aura in his elbow would have caused damage by simply colliding with her Nen, without even needing to make contact. The next moment she was covered in Nen again, but gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs. Her back collided against the unforgiving wall and she choked, but managed to fall shakily back onto her feet. And then she was back on it, pressed against it by an arm across her chest, feet dangling limply off the ground. Warm blood that gurgled its way up her throat made it impossible to catch her breath.

She was so focused on her opponent, though, that she wasn't aware she was smiling.

Illumi held her there, motionless as a statue, gazing hard at the girl he'd pinned. She was feisty and feral, but under his grasp that mattered not. She was smart, cold, vicious, but under his grasp she was so helpless she couldn't even lift her legs to kick him away. Of course he was better than her. That wasn't a question. But whenever she was presented with proof of that, she didn't get angry. She didn't wallow, didn't despair. Whenever he showed her proof their difference, she looked at him the way she looked at him now.

With utter...enraptured...worship.

He increased the pressure of his arm, and a shiver wracked through her pained body. Weakly, her hand hovered up to grab the limb against her chest. The nails that burrowed in were anything but.

Illumi remembered himself. He released her and let her crumple to the ground, although she shakily tried to get up.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

She didn't reply. She was gone again. He kicked her torso upright and back against the wall, this time holding her there with his foot. Pulling her gaze into his, he prodded, "Why do you want to kill me?"

It took a second. Then, in a voice barely even a whisper, she answered, "That's my private business."

"No, you're going to tell me. Frankly you aren't a problem. If you upset me too much, I can get rid of you at any time I like. I could kill you...or I could leave you without so much as a trace to follow me."

It was the second threat that got a reaction out of her. The smile on her lips fell. Her aura began to regain its stability, too, as she pondered the scenario. She had slipped down out of her high: Illumi could see the gears in her mind turning as she assessed.

"...Of course I want to kill you. You're someone who deserves to be killed."

"By normal moral standards, I suppose that's true." So, justice? She did have some sort of code that she lived by. Most people did. Even he lived under the rule of his family and occupation. But how were her boundaries defined? "But you aren't the type that lives by normal moral standards. You may think you're impossible to track, but information on your last couple years was easy to dig up. You've killed more than a handful yourself. What gives you the moral high ground to deem me killable?"

Once again she didn't respond. At least, not verbally. The tightness in her jaw and the thickness of her aura was plenty enough to tell him he'd struck a nerve.

"Is it because you had better reasons? Mercenaries also kill for money."

"I only take on clients I deem worthy of working for."

"Ah, so you pick and choose. What criteria do you use?"

She sealed her lips. She had criteria, but she was being stubborn. He was trained in countless techniques of torture from all over the world that were designed to shatter people like that, but they were techniques that truly broke a person, and at least for now, breaking her wasn't his goal. He could use a pin, but that would also defeat the very purpose of what he was doing.

He lowered his foot away from her when the door to the gym slid open.

"What in the world have you two been doing?" That woman with short blue hair stepped into the room. After observing Snake's ragged condition, she made a beeline to her. Illumi watched silently as she carefully checked the girl's injuries. "The aura in this room's been insane for the past few minutes! Don't you usually fight outside?" Before he could confirm that, she twisted to stare at him accusingly. "And why were you so hard on her today? I've never seen her in this condi—!"

The woman broke off with a cough, and as she cleared her throat, Snake creaked her spine back upright and promised, "I'm fine. I've wanted him to get serious, and he finally is."

"Yeah, well, him getting any more serious than this might put you in an early grave."

"So be it."

The woman paused, glanced at Illumi's blank expression, then cleared her throat again and shook her head. "I don't get the two of you. Come on, I'll help you back to your room."

She held onto Snake's arm, which she did lean on as she gradually jerked to her feet. She would heal within a few days, even if she wouldn't be able to fight immediately after. Hazel eyes lingered on Illumi as they passed. He held the gaze until she disappeared with Blight around the corner. Since Blight and Snake would be in their room, he decided to get something quick from the dining area. The looks he got confirmed that the blue-haired woman was not the only one to be aware of went happened in the dojo, but their knowledge of it didn't really matter. He ignored the Resource Hunter and Art Hunter and opted for researching on his phone while he ate.

Snake, on the other hand, was left to endure Blight's scolding.

"Really, what the hell?" Blight stared at the forming bruises splotched across the girl's chest and stomach, the purple and green made all the more gruesome against her translucent skin. No skin as broken, but even before she'd insisted Snake remove her shirt she'd known that by the lack of blood staining it. Clearly, though, there was internal damage. "I'm gonna feel for broken ribs, okay?" She also had a suspicion the girl's collar bone was fractured.

"Two," Snake said before she could start. "They hit my lungs, but haven't pierced it. I've likely ruptured internal blood vessels."

"...Are you sure?"

"I've had a punctured lung before. I'm sure."

The woman sighed. "I know you two are Hunters, but you've got to hold yourselves back." She stopped to cough. "You should be concerned for your health, and about the fact he didn't even apologize for doing this to you."

"I don't need his apology. That's how he is."

"That's not healthy, Snake."

"Health has nothing to do with it. He's with me to use me. I'm with him to kill him."

Blight absorbed this with a wise calmness. Of course the words were alarming, but somehow, what she'd said was almost unsurprising. She ran a hand gently over the girl's hair with a sigh. "Why...do you want to kill him?"

Snake had no problem with admitting why to her, but confessing would inevitably compromise Illumi's cover, and that would be a problem. He would know, one way or another, and he would end her. It couldn't happen that way.

"I can't say."

"Alright," she conceded simply. Many Hunters had similar motivations, and Blacklists almost always had the worst of it. Unaware of the real reason for Snake's silence, Blight was sure it was something private. It bothered her, though, that a girl so young would be in such a position. But she resorted to basic Hunter courtesy: she didn't ask any farther. She guided Snake to lay down on her bed and tucked her in well enough to hide her lack of a shirt. "Lay on your left side and try not to move. I'll see if I can contact a doctor to come look at you. Try to sleep until then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go chew out Illumi."

* * *

So...yeah. That happened. This was one of those things where I didn't realize what I'd written until after I'd written it. Kind of like the biting thing. Now excuse me while I go ponder my existence.


	20. Chapter 20

This week...is hectic. In a good way. Lots of food, lots of people, work...good stuff, just a lot of it. It's kind of overwhelming. And homework's a thing. Gotta love that. Makes me realize just how short a week is. I mean, it's already almost Wednesday! ...but meh, anyway, I should let you guys get to reading. I've made you wait long enough.

* * *

It was strange to be confined to bed. When she had a punctured lung, her master had paid for an unlicensed, amateur surgeon, and expected her to be back on her feet hours after completion. It had hurt worse than third degree sunburns, but she did it. She had had to move more precisely than ever to avoid reciting the damage, but that's just how things were. You either did the impossible right, or you failed, and the price of failure was always death. But despite the fact Blight seemed to have caught a cough, the woman was constantly visiting, and if she saw Snake out of bed she'd force her back in. Johnston occasionally tagged along, but he wasn't nearly as adamant as her. She brought her food, drink, some of Ignatius' books Mrs. Smith apparently offered, and even weights so she could keep at least her arms in shape.

Snake found it all horrendously unpleasant.

The moment Blight left the room again, she threw off the covers and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. She definitely still ached, but that kind of pain hardly mattered. And as far as the risk of renewing the damage, ever since her incident with a punctured lung, she'd never _stopped_ moving with thoughtful precision. She was hardly the careless type.

She didn't bother to put on her shoes. Likelihood was Blight would catch her and force her back into bed, anyway.

Illumi glanced up from his laptop. Then he returned his attention to it. He had already made his comment on the futility of rebelling against Blight when it all started. When she went for the door, though, he asked, "Frustrated?" She grasped the doorknob. "Would it make you feel better if I let you poison me?"

She twisted to look at him. "You're immune to poisons."

"Yes, but I know you keep making them anyway. So, want to test one?" He looked up to meet her gaze, unblinking, hands still on the keyboard.

"Of course." She stalked over to stand beside his bed and contemplated which poison she should use. His motives were inevitably suspicious, but she didn't quite care at the moment. She _was_ frustrated, and she _did_ want to see if something worked. She conjured a small bit of powder into her hand and extended it to him. "Take it."

He stared at it for a second. Then without explanation or warning, he lifted her hand by her wrist and licked the substance from her palm. A shiver shocked up Snake's arm and she pulled her hand away the moment he let it go.

"Was that a fast acting poison, or a slow one?"

"...Fast. I don't want to wait for results."

"Makes sense. How fast?" He waited, and she watched, her gaze intense in their search of his face. Once her eyes gave up their scrutiny, he said, "I suppose you have your answer. Not that you should have expected any differently."

She turned on her heel, went back to the door, and left. Why had he offered that opportunity? It was most certainly not to cheer her up. Was it so he could tell her he knew about what she'd been trying to keep under wraps? Or was it something else she wasn't seeing? Whatever it was, he had done something that would have only worsened her mood, except...

A chill ran through her despite the lodge's warmth.

She could still feel his tongue on her hand. She should have taken the chance to grab it and rip it out, but for some reason the sensation had rendered her momentarily immobile, momentarily in shock. The fact that he could do that to her…

"Snake…"

Blight stood at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed. The sight might have been intimidating, if she hadn't fallen into a fit of coughing after addressing Snake.

"Worry about yourself first. Your cough has gotten worse."

"No, no, it's just a cold," the woman waved it off. "_You_, on the other hand, were beaten without mercy a mere two days ago. Go back to your bed."

Snake wasn't having it. "It's kind of you to worry for me, but I am fine, Blight. I may not be an Enhancer, but I heal quick enough. I've been putting all of my energy towards it. And I've endured much worse. I refuse to stay bedridden any longer."

"I'm not gonna believe it doesn't still hurt. Back to bed. I'll ask Mrs. Smith to whip you up something grand to celebrate when you're finally back on your feet." _Cough_ "Until we're able to find a doctor who can tell us you've healed," she cleared her throat, "you're not allowed to leave your room for at least another week."

"How interesting that you believe you have control over that."

Snake's eyelids fell shut at the sound of Illumi's voice behind her. He wasn't in Zetsu, but she hadn't noticed him approach. How negligent. She scolded herself silently as she watched him step up beside her out of the corner of her eye.

"You're the one who did it to her. You have no right to speak on this."

"I certainly seem to have more right than you. As the one who caused her injuries, I have direct involvement in her physical state. I would think that means I do have some measure of right to talk about it. You, on the other hand, were uninvolved in the incident, and have been injecting yourself into her life using it as an excuse. So really, it should be me who's talking, and you who should be minding your own business."

"I don't know what you think, Illumi—" _Cough Cough_ "—but all I'm seeing is that you hurt a young girl who doesn't know enough to care, and that you have no reservations about what you've done. I'm not her mother, or a close friend, so since she's insisting on staying where she is I haven't forced her to sleep in an empty bedroom, but I _am_ injecting myself into her life because I cannot stand to see you take advantage of her like this."

"I'm not letting him take advantage of me."

"He's taking advantage of the fact you let him hurt you without fighting back, Snake."

"It doesn't matter if he hurts me. What matters is that he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"So you're letting him use you as a punching bag? Snake—"

"She isn't a punching bag."

Blight's gaze snapped to Illumi. "No! She isn't! Friendly sparring is one thing, but to actually injure her like this is something completely different!"

"Our sparring sessions were never intended to be friendly. If anything, she deserves to be the one told off. Her intention since the beginning has been to end my life. Shouldn't I be getting the pity? I've had my life targeted since our first day here, and yet when I finally match her sincerity you berate me. Ah, my life is truly a tragedy! I feel so hurt!"

Blight's face flushed red as he spoke, but before she could retaliate her cough took her voice. Snake, on the other hand, tilted her head to get a better glance at Illumi. He was observing the Scouting Hunter as she tried her utmost to recover, his face as blank as ever. The way his own head tilted, however, and the way he spoke as if he could hardly actually be bothered...he was antagonizing her on purpose.

"Don't," Snake hissed curtly.

Illumi turned his head to her. "Hm? Don't what?" She fixed him with a hard stare. Finally, he replied, "I don't take orders from anyone but my employers. The only other time I act for other people is when my family makes a request to me, and I feel like listening." He rotated so his body accompanied his head in facing her, black eyes boring into hers. "Why don't you try making a request?"

"Oh, shut up." Coughing over, Blight grabbed Snake's arm and gently tugged her back in the direction she'd came from. She pursed her lips, though, when Snake remained planted where she was. Then her face suddenly brightened with relief. "Ah, Jeni! Help me with these two, will you?"

At the bottom of the stairs, a well-tanned woman with short, choppy hair the color of tangerines had paused to rethink her decision to go upstairs. It was the Resource Hunter Illumi had passed briefly towards the beginning of his stay. He'd only seen her on rare occasion since, and she had seemed all too happy to keep to herself. When Blight called out to her, however, the woman sighed and began to climb the stairs. When she arrived at the top, Blight began to speak in a language unknown to Snake as she motioned at both her and the assassin beside her. The woman, Jeni, pressed her fingers to her forehead and sighed again as Blight rambled. She said something back, and Blight stated something like it was obvious.

"That won't be happening," Illumi suddenly retorted. "Putting a hand on her was one thing, but if you try to force her back in bed, I'll dismember you."

_Dis— _Snake couldn't think to hide her surprise, lips falling open and eyes widening at the threat. What was he doing?

Whatever his intention, Blight and Jeni immediately went on guard. Blight clenched her jaw in growing anger, but held herself in place. Both of their auras thickened at their fronts for possible defense.

Finally, Snake collected herself. "You try such a thing and I will go for your throat."

"That wouldn't be very effective, considering you just told me your plan." She didn't back down, though. Not that he expected her to. She probably couldn't even get close in the condition she was in, but she would try anyway if he went in for the attack. For some reason she held herself responsible for stopping his heinous crimes. He couldn't have her getting injured again after he'd already decided to let her heal. It would be prudent on his part to diffuse a bit of the tension. Turning a palm upwards, he offered, "You may take what I've said as a joke, if you wish. I'm only trying to say that she is clearly ready to be moving about, so you shouldn't try to contain her. It'd be rather cruel to confine her like an animal. Or do you not think she's smart enough to take care of herself on her own?"

"After what you've done—"

"Disregarding what I've done, nothing I've said is incorrect."

"She's still young! I will not let you manipulate an impressionable—"

"Child? I've never once thought of her as a child. She is plenty dangerous in her own right, whether she's thinking clearly or not."

Snake's mind latched onto a single word.

_Manipulate_.

Had he been manipulating her? ...He really hadn't interfered with her until they started training, but even then, he'd kept distance. He was acting more now, it was true, but manipulation? How? He hadn't coerced her into anything. He was using her as cover, but she knew that. She was letting him.

Speaking of his cover, that threat of dismemberment, while it didn't compromise it, it certainly chipped at it. Why did he allow that? He wasn't one to make a mistake like that. Why did he..._defend_ her?

It wasn't manipulation, but something was happening. Did it have to do with his disappearance the other day? The offer to let her poison him just now?

The dots weren't connecting.

"Her being dangerous has nothing to do with this! You need to stay away from her! I mean it, Illumi! If that's even your real name! I don't know what you're trying to do, but I will not let you have Snake!"

"He does not," Snake interjected, "and he _will _not 'have me'. Again, it is kind of you to worry, but your actions are unnecessary. I hope you'll stop so that when I do recover in full, I will still have a partner other than him to spar with."

Blight fell silent. Beside her, Jeni had crossed her arms and had a clear desire to be anywhere but there. She held her gaze on Illumi, though, obviously considering him a hazard. Finished with this conversation, Snake passed between Jeni and Blight and descended down the staircase. However reluctantly, she had allowed Blight to baby her for the past couple of days. Now all she wanted was to run a few laps.

* * *

I was intending for something else to happen this chapter, and then Blight and Illumi wouldn't stop arguing. That just happens sometimes when you're writing. I love it when it does, but it also puts off what I was looking forward to writing. Guess we'll get to that next chapter, though. Thoughts, hopes, and questions are always welcome. I appreciate you guys reading, so I will continue to write and update as fast as I (healthily) can!


	21. Chapter 21

My apologies about the wait. Life has been busy and I have been lazy. Here it is, though. Chapter 21. Let's get to it.

* * *

The dining room was quiet. It was usually pretty quiet, but it was even quieter than usual. Even if there wasn't someone else eating, usually there were hints of thumping coming from the dojo, or the almost nonexistent vibrations of footsteps in the hall or gym.

There was nothing.

Not a single other Nen user was on the first floor. Even knowing that Blight's cold had gotten worse, and Johnston was watching over her, the utter absence of life had Snake on high alert. She did her best to keep her unease to a minimum, though, since she felt it was mostly unwarranted.

But perhaps it wasn't the prominent silence that had her unnerved.

"Is there something you wanted?" Snake finally asked, setting down her fork. The brunette woman hovering by the buffet sighed, her hands wrung tight. In the past few times Snake had seen her, bags had sunk in beneath her eyes, and her wrinkles grown a bit more pronounced.

"I'm sorry for staring. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." The response came out slightly crisper than usual. It was irritating that people kept treating her so carefully due to a little injury.

Mrs. Smith leaned her hip against a table. "Good. Ignatius will be happy to hear that. On that note, I have a favor to ask, if that's alright."

She blinked. A favor? "What is it?"

"When I change shifts with Kirsten, would you be willing to pay my son a visit? You know how he is. He likes people. I think his mood might improve if he has a visitor other than me and Kirsten."

"Alright. When do you change shifts?"

The woman didn't seem to relax, even after Snake agreed. "I'll be done after I've set up dinner at six o'clock. Thank you for agreeing to this. I hate to impose like this on a guest, but could I ask one more things of you?"

"So long as your requests cause no trouble for me, I have no issues with accepting them."

"May I be upfront with you?"

"Please."

"Thank you, and I apologize. It's just that you're rather cold. I've really not enjoyed watching Ignatius take such a liking to you when you've neither tried to reciprocate nor discourage him. You are a customer, and it's not like you've been outright cruel to him, but I will admit I do not share his fondness of you. Please, if you come to see him, be friendly with him. The last thing he needs is you shutting him out and being frigid to him while he's ill. He needs to smile."

Snake's head tilted as she processed the woman's words. This request was more complex than the last. "...I have no intention of being 'frigid'. I'm also not good at making people smile, but I suppose I can try. Would that be satisfactory?"

"That's all I can ask." She pushed off from the table. "I will see you here at six, then. In the meantime, is there anything at all I can get for you?"

"No, this food is more than enough, thank you."

Mrs. Smith nodded a good-bye, then left the room. Indeed Snake was able to relax more without her stare glued to her. She'd been like that yesterday, too, when Snake had went to dinner after running on the track in the gym. She hadn't had the chance to ask why she was staring, however, because Illumi had come down and eaten dinner at the same time. His presence had been more than a little distracting.

Snake finished up the roast beef on her plate, grabbed a pear from the buffet, and headed back upstairs to the room. She certainly wouldn't be able to fight like they had the other day, but if Illumi was willing to be lenient, perhaps they could engage in a lighter sparring match. Not that she believed him the type to be lenient. She'd have to gauge his honesty if he accepted.

The second she opened the door, however…

"Catch."

She repositioned her hand at the last second to do just that instead of whacking the projectile into the wall. As she swallowed a bite of pear, she examined the new object in her hand. Small and pearly black. A rectangle.

A moment longer, and she looked up at Illumi in question. "Why did you throw a phone at me?"

He tapped away at his computer, criss-cross on his bed. What was he always doing on that? She'd long been curious, but she didn't know how to work computers very well. Certainly not enough to cover the tracks of her snooping. "It's yours. It just came in the mail."

"I don't have a phone."

"Yes, and so I bought you one." Closing his laptop, he finally looked up and met her eyes. "So you don't freak out when you lose track of me for two seconds."

What was he getting at? "I don't need it. I won't lose track of you."

"You will at some point. My number is saved in the contacts. You should feel honored. Even my family doesn't have my number saved. And I memorized that phone's number."

"Why did you do this?"

"Convenience. Now are you going to accept my present or are you going to keep drilling me with questions?"

He wasn't telling her again. The phone, his odd behavior, his disappearance...they had to be connected. He was doing _something_. But _what_? The phone was the most alarming thing yet, too, because he was directly involving her. She wouldn't let herself be used for anything except what she had knowledge of.

"...No. No more questions."

Without another word, she pivoted and disappeared back down the hallway. A poised hand rose to cover Illumi's mouth for fear his mask might've broken.

It was getting difficult to contain himself.

Snake plopped herself onto a fur pelt spread across a seat in the entryway lounge. The fire crackled, fueled by fresh wood, and in its wavering light she began to explore Illumi's little gift.

The sleek little thing was a flip phone, vertical, with a keypad on the bottom half and a screen on the top. It was empty. She might've not known much about the device, but at least on the surface it really did look like the only thing saved on it was a single number which belonged to a contact labelled I. Other than that, there was an icon for the internet, and an icon for settings, which she could move between using a little arrow pad at the top of the phone's bottom half. She briefly contemplated making a password before deciding there was no point. It wasn't actually hers, after all.

Illumi certainly had an idea of how her having a phone would work in his favor, but was there some way it could also benefit her?

…

It took her a minute to find the place she could send out a call. Once she did, she punched in the number and held the phone to her ear. A weird noise emanated from it repeatedly. She pulled it away to study it. Was something wrong with it? Was this something Illumi had done to the phone?

Then the noise stopped and she barely caught a quiet but firm voice go, "Who is this?"

She returned the phone to her ear. "...White Snake."

There was silence on the other end. Was she using the phone right?

"Oh!" The voice suddenly sounded more gentle. "It's been so long I wasn't expecting a call from you. Did you get a phone? Or is there something you need?"

The simplest way to put it was indeed, "I got a phone." Then, although the voice sounded right, not being able to see the other person's face worried her. "Did I remember the number correctly?"

"Yes, you did. This is Kurapika. I'll be sure to save your number in the future." Like Illumi saved his number in her phone? But how would Kurapika have her number to save it? If he didn't know who she was when he picked up, that rules out the possibility Illumi gave it to him. "How have you been since the Hunter exam?"

"I've been accompanying Illumi." Saying that much probably wouldn't hurt anything.

"Illumi? Why are you doing that? I remember you and him had some kind of connection. How do you know him?"

"I met him on a job. I vowed then to kill him."

"...Ah. I see. I'm sure you have your reasons. I can't say I like him very much either, after what he did to his brother. I'm sure you're being careful so I won't tell you to be, but don't forget that you're dealing with a Zoldyck, Snake."

"I am aware."

"Listen, I'd be happy to talk longer, but I'm actually in the middle of something. I apologize for my rudeness when you took the time to call. Is there any reason you called other than to tell me you got a phone?"

"No. I don't mean to keep you." It would have been nice if he could have stayed on longer, though. Talking to him dulled her lurking paranoia surrounding the phone. Then again, that wasn't necessarily something she wanted to ignore.

"Sorry again. If you have anything else, text me and I'll get back to you when I can. Oh, you're experienced in bodyguard jobs, aren't you? Would you mind if I contact you if I have any questions about them? If all goes well, I might be hired on as one in the near future."

She said he could, as long as his questions didn't breech her previous clients' privacy, and the two said their goodbyes. When the call was finished, she returned to staring at her phone. The only other number she knew was Ignatius', but there was no reason to call him when she was already going to see him later that day. She fiddled around with the thing a bit more before slipping it into her skirt pocket and returning to her forgotten pear. She'd have to find a place to store Illumi's strange gift. She didn't know much about technology, but she did know that it was possible to track people using their phone. She wouldn't be able to keep it on her person.

When the old grandfather clock in the dining room struck six, Snake was there as she promised she'd be. She waited patiently as Mrs. Smith hauled out plates and pots of steaming hot food. When she appeared to be done, the woman stopped with a hand on the table to catch her breath. Then, she met Snake's eyes where the girl sat silent.

"Would you like to eat before we go?"

"I can wait."

"Alright," she nodded. Then she said, "Give me one second," and vanished back into the kitchen. She returned with a large, covered bowl that smelled like broth. "Follow me."

Snake trailed her out of the dining area and down the hall. The lodge was just as quiet as earlier that day. Not a single other soul inhabited the dim-lit hallway. Only the soft padding of Mrs. Smith's footsteps floated through the air in a sad, ill attempt to fill the space.

They stopped at the one door that was unlabeled on the resort's map. After trying it on the first day, Snake had assumed it was always locked. Her suspicions were confirmed when the woman pulled a key out of her pocket and inserted it into the lock.

The door opened to a room that, unlike the rest of the building, was void of any candles. Instead a single bulb sat burrowed into the ceiling, illuminating a small, empty space. To the right, there was a door. At the opposite end of where they'd entered, a decorated grate of an ancient elevator stood solemnly within the wall. After closing the door behind them, the woman opted for the second door instead of the elevator, and Snake followed after. It was a staircase, one that extended far beneath the Halibut.

They began their descent.


	22. Chapter 22

I did take some extra time with this chapter, so you'll have to forgive me. It should be a good chapter, though. I actually had a beta reader for once. But sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy, and it should be worth the wait :)

* * *

The landing at the bottom of the staircase was even smaller than the room above. It consisted of a single, wooden door, two wall lamps on either side of it, and a straw-colored welcome mat on the floor. This door also had a lock, but Mrs. Smith pushed it open without any key.

Being underground, the house was lit by ceiling lights covered with thin shades to ease strain on the eyes. It was decorated much the same as the Halibut Lodge's decor, with wood carved side tables accompanying leather upholstery, and down here, there were antlers on the wall that would have looked just as at home upstairs.

The woman slipped off her shoes in the entryway, so Snake followed suit. The carpet was plush beneath her feet. The two went down a narrow hallway that seemed to be the only extension off the main living room and kitchen, and at the first door on the right, Mrs. Smith stopped and knocked lightly.

"Ignatius? I'm coming in."

His room was lit only by a dull lamp on a dresser. Snake let her eyes graze over the space. It was similar to the bedrooms for the guests, if there were only one bed, and permanently lived in. The floor was clean, but atop the heavy dresser was all sorts of a mess illuminated beneath the lamp's light. In the corner behind it, a rifle case sat propped against the wall. As Snake and Mrs. Smith entered the room, a figure stood up out of a rocking chair in the closest corner, and the shape beneath the bed's quilts and pelts began to shift.

Mrs. Smith approaches the bed, setting the bowl in her hands on the nightstand. The other person in the room, the one who stayed where he stood and eyed Snake with an unreadable expression, was the boy with the short brown hair she had seen around on occasion. She had already figured that he had to be Kirsten.

"How are you feeling?"

The blankets heaved lightly as the person beneath sighed. Then the covers were slowly tugged down to reveal the head.

The sight struck Snake like a dart. In the week or so since she'd last seen him, Ignatius' cheeks had hollowed out, his tanned skin turned translucent enough to trace the veins on his face. His eyes, the same dark brown as his mother's, seemed to hole into his face, and yet bulged within the lack of fat. And that was to say nothing of the ragged film of ghost-like aura that wavered around his shape.

"Like my skin wishes it were glued to the sheets." He only whispered, his breaths kept mostly shallow.

"He threw up again about ten minutes ago," Kirsten reported.

"At least I don't feel like throwing up anymore." Mrs. Smith's jaw tightened, and she smoothed a bit of greasy hair off her son's forehead. Attempting to screw his face into a grimace, the boy complained, "Come on, Mom. I'm already twenty. Stop treating me like I'm five with a fever."

"If only it were a fever." Pulling her hand away, she said, "I brought you some vegetable soup. And a visitor."

It seemed to take him a moment to process what she said before a small sound of surprise escaped him, and as best he could without moving drastically, he looked around the room until he finally noticed Snake. The eyelids over his bulging eyes receded a bit, and suddenly, he was trying to sit up. Immediately Kirsten was beside Mrs. Smith, assisting her in trying to coax Ignatius back onto his back. The blonde resisted until he flinched with an abrupt gasp. After freezing for a moment, teeth gritted and eyes pinched, he let the two lay him back down. When they backed off, he breathed, "Damn, this is pathetic."

Mrs. Smith's voice sounded forced as she said, "I'll go get you a spoon."

When she left, the room fell into silence. Kirsten stood beside Ignatius, attention still on Snake, but Snake couldn't tear her eyes away from the person sick...dying...in bed. After a while, Ignatius groaned, "Don't look at me like that. I know I look terrible."

Snake blinked a few times, checking her expression, but it felt as stoic as usual. She hadn't let anything show through, had she? "...Then how am I supposed to look at you?"

"Honestly, I'd prefer that you didn't." He began to clear his throat, and Kirsten grabbed a cup and held the straw to Ignatius' lips.

"I'll leave, then."

"You came all the way here, so stay awhile," Mrs. Smith retorted, returning with the promised utensil. "I brought her here for you, Ignatius, so don't shoo her out." He didn't seem too pleased about the request, but he didn't complain, regardless. Perhaps because it took too much energy to argue. His mother removed the foil from the top of the bowl of soup, set the spoon in it, then paused. Then, sighing, she turned to Kirsten and set the bowl in his hands. "I guess I'll get out of your hair for awhile. When you're ready to leave," she addressed the girl, "please tell me so I can make sure the upstairs door gets locked behind you."

Kirsten assisted Ignatius in sitting slightly upright against his pillow. Although he didn't look at all happy with the arrangement, the blonde let himself be spoon fed. The only bit of resistance he offered was an exasperated, "Can't we do this when Snake leaves?"

The other boy, however, immediately rejected the idea. "You aren't in any condition to be caring about your pride right now."

Ignatius paused, resigning himself to a sip of soup, then mumbled, "One overbearing mom's enough, thanks."

"Did you come here to stare at him or keep him company?"

It took a moment for Snake to realize the brunette was talking to her, during which Ignatius managed to bite out a weak but snappy "Kirsten!"

"I came because his mother asked me to. She's hoping I can make him smile, though I told her that isn't something I know how to do."

"Well if you aren't going to do anything, leave."

Unsure of what else to do, she moved to sit herself at the foot of the bed while Ignatius rasped on Kirsten's manners. The brunette would no longer look her direction. After a couple more spoonfuls of broth, Ignatius refused to eat any more, which after a moment of stubbornness, Kirsten relented to. It was then that the blonde finally turned his full attention to Snake.

"Heard you got roughed up."

She nodded, then dragged the collar of her shirt down to reveal her still severely bruised collarbone. The sight seemed to steal his breath momentarily.

"...Fuck. If my body didn't hate me, I'd sock that partner of yours in the face!"

"I'd advise against it, unless you're desperate to end your suffering early."

"Heh, maybe I should get my ass out of bed and do it, then."

"I told you to stop talking like that!" Kirsten set down the bowl roughly, broth splashing over the edge. His entire body was rigid as he glared at the one in bed. Then he turned his sharp eyes onto Snake just long enough to snap, "If you're going to talk like that, I think it'd be better if you just left."

Snake looked back to Ignatius. "I'll rephrase. Your condition won't improve if you engage with Illumi, so stay in bed and rest."

At this, a small huff of laughter escaped the blonde's dry lips. She didn't quite understand how, but she'd apparently somehow succeeded in lifting his spirits. "That's you, alright. Always blunt. I guess if there's one good thing about you seeing me like this, it's that it's a good change from those two worrywarts."

"I am healing just fine, though. There's no need to be angry for something he did to me. The damage is repairable."

"Yeah, well, I still can't forgive it. Someone needs to set that bastard straight since I can't."

"Don't worry." A slight smile crawled its way onto Snake's lips as she spoke, her words finally causing some of her interior to bleed through. "I will deliver his karma."

"Good. Oh, hey, my mom told me that you modeled for one of Johnston's paintings. Is there a point when I'll get to see it?"

"You'll have to ask Johnston."

"Guess you're right. I can't exactly do that, though."

She took another moment to study him. The blankets had slipped onto his torso when he sat up to eat, revealing a bony neck, and the shoulders of a shirt that wasn't entirely filled. With as much weight as he'd apparently lost, it wasn't a surprising thing to hear. That he couldn't get out of bed, that is.

When she noticed once again that Kirsten's eyes had trained onto her, it took her a moment to puzzle out why.

"Oh, I will ask him, then."

"You don't need to go out of your way."

"Thank you. I won't, then."

For some reason, this also got a brief spot of laughter out of him. It broke off with him becoming breathless, though, and Kirsten had to coax him like a child to breathe in deeply. When he'd caught his breath, Kirsten also guided him back fully onto his back, deciding, "You need to rest, so I think it's time to end the visit."

"But Mom…"

"Stop calling me that," the boy sighed. He began to massage the bridge of his nose. "Please, just...get some more sleep. You need it to fight this off."

This statement drew the stares of both of the room's other occupants. Neither one spoke their thoughts, however. Instead, Ignatius rolled his head and forcefully inhaled another, deeper breath. "Okay. You heard him, Snake. Sorry to be a terrible host."

"You're sick. That's reason enough not to take the role of a host." She stood, drinking in one last look of the bundled form in bed. Then, taking common courtesy into account, she said, "Goodbye. Feel better quickly."

"Yeah, I'm on it," he replied with a lopsided grin. Before, that lopsided grin had rounded out his square jawline in a friendly sort of way. Now it just seemed to stretch his skin across his bones.

When she walked back into the main space of the house, Mrs. Smith was standing at the kitchen sink. Her hands were on the rim, her head hung until Snake let her footsteps be heard. Then she twisted and let her hands fall to her side. "Are you ready to head back?"

"Why do you keep him here?"

The woman flinched, and she crossed her arms in response to the tension in them. "The nearest hospital is hours away. It would be hard on him to try to move him by dogsled."

"Then why haven't you called a doctor? Because one wouldn't be much help? It's true, he won't make it, but surely you would try anything, as his mother."

"Shut up." Her fingers crumpled her sleeves. "I will not stand for you saying such a thing about my son."

"There are things that are reasonable to lie about and hide, but Ignatius is dying."

"Shut up!" This time, a tear slipped down her cheek, her eyes beginning to bloom red. "You don't think I realize? You don't have to say it! There isn't a hospital close enough! He's always been healthy, not even a cold since he learned Nen, and there were physicians in the closer towns! But when I reached out to them I was told they'd all recently passed away! Just dropped dead the first time I actually need them! I don't know what to do!" Suddenly she seemed to realize her volume and halved it. "I don't know what to do. Cordon's gone, and now our son is dying."

A hand went up to cup her mouth as the woman dissolved into quiet sobbing, but the sight moved nothing in Snake. Her mind had latched onto something the woman had said, and as the wheels started to turn, her facade began to crack. Little by little, spiderwebbing. Her eyes began to widen, her lips began to part, the world suddenly began to tilt.

Before Kirsten could reach the main room to see what was going on, her feet were carrying her up the stairs, the house door left agape behind her and the two at the top of the staircase following suit.

She threw out her En as she flew up the main staircase and sure enough felt his presence in their room, and when she got to the room, she didn't pause in the doorway, but charged right in where Illumi stood waiting. She feinted a grab with her right arm, but Illumi caught her by her left before she could swing it through, and before she could jab up her knee he flicked pins into her legs, successfully rendering them paralyzed. Finally, he caught her second arm with the same hand he held the first. Her only option left was to use her teeth, but she needed her mouth for a different use.

"Venomous", she hissed, "You told me this job was information gathering!"

"It was," he stated patiently. Then he tilted his head, a strand of black falling over one of his large, abyssal eyes. "Surely you didn't think that was all I was hired to do."

"Do not mess with me, Illumi Zoldyck!"

His fingers tightened painfully around her wrists, the healing blood vessels breaking into renewed bruises. "I'm using an alias. Don't call me by that name." He lessened the pressure. "And you're easy to mess with."

"If it's your job to—"

"You're creating a ruckus. You should calm down, or I'll have to make sure you don't let something you shouldn't slip."

Snake was shaking. This...this was new. This was beyond displeasure. Something inside of her was breaking. "How _dare_ you use me like this!"

"But Snake," he stepped in closer so there wasn't a foot between them, his almost nonexistent breaths brushing like fingers across her skin as his hair fell loose, trapping the two of them within it, "I never made you do anything. You're the one who turned yourself into poison. If you had kept your emotions and Nen in line, I simply would have had to find a different method, but you've done my work for me by simply exposing them to your presence. I didn't use you. You've done me a favor."

He was right. He was completely right. He had even warned her when they first arrived to keep her aura in check.

"So," Illumi lifted his free hand to rest on her cheek delicately, as if she were made of porcelain. "You've killed plenty of 'bad guys' before. How does it feel to kill the innocent?"

* * *

I really would like to hear your guys' feedback on this chapter, so if you have something to say, please share it. I personally was thrilled writing this chapter, and I hope it was thrilling for you guys, too! I've got to get to writing the next one! Hope to hear from you guys, and I'll see you soon!


	23. Chapter 23

I don't have a lot to say, so I think I'll let this chapter speak for itself. Enjoy.

* * *

The wind whistled outside of the Halibut Lodge. The sun had already set hours ago, and the presence of thick clouds blocked all hope of moonlight. Halibut glowed alone on the white landscape turned black. On the front porch, the inner light illuminated the girl with hair the color of snow. Her feet pressed bare against the stone porch, her arms wrapped loosely around her knees as she dangled her phone before her, staring at it blankly.

She didn't move when the door groaned open behind her.

"Why're you in Zetsu?"

The voice sounded somewhat angry, but she didn't give it enough thought to recognize whose it was. Apparently they weren't asking to get an actual answer, though, considering they continued on with their rant.

"What the hell happened down there? Why're you the one running away when you made a woman cry? What'd you even say to her? Do you even have any idea what she's been going through since Ignatius stopped being able to work? Do you have _any_ sympathy at all?"

The voice paused, breathing heavy. Then the person came closer and stood next to her, allowing her to vaguely note Kirsten's aggressive posture out of the corner of her eye. Snowflakes began to blow past, riding on the wind.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

She continued to stare at her phone, her hair in the wind the only part of her seeming to acknowledge the outside world.

"Come back and apologize."

Kirsten's voice was stony cold beyond his years, but that wasn't the bit that got through to Snake. She blinked, and her eyes returned to focus as she pondered the implications of his demand. She should of course go back and apologize. It was the right thing to do if you'd insulted someone. She would have no problem doing it. She didn't feel guilt, but then again, to her knowledge she never had. But that wouldn't be her motive to return to the basement. She wanted to go, but…

"Deliver my apology to Mrs. Smith."

"Like hell! Do it yourself!"

"Sorry, but I won't."

A short gust of warm air indicated the door had opened once again, but the new voice that accompanied it made Snake's blood freeze. "I think you should go."

"Come any closer to me, Illumi, and I will take it as an invitation to fight." Scales had already raised across every inch of her skin. He didn't heed her warning. He stepped out onto the porch, and in less than a second Snake had flipped and shot herself towards him. As usual, however, he was able to wrangle her without trouble. He restrained her against the floor, looming over her and holding both her wrists behind her back in one hand. His other hand laid on the floor beside her face, and without hesitation Snake sunk her teeth into the side.

The iron taste of blood surprised her enough that she let go.

"I don't get you Hunters," Kirsten cursed.

Illumi ignored the bystander. Instead he leaned down so Snake could see his face, his hair flicking alongside the snow in the wind. Above the stone porch, his hair and eyes blended with the dark of night.

"Go."

She didn't know how to respond. Still, Illumi seemed to understand that she had no intent to listen.

"Face it." He shifted in closer and slowly, intentionally, dug his teeth into her neck. When he moved away, he finished, "The villain has won."

He had. Unless she could save Ignatius, right her unintentional poisonings, he had won. There was a solution, but she couldn't. She could make antidotes. It was a necessity when messing with any sort of toxins that you had a fix so you could use it for bargaining, but the times she had made antidotes were few and far between. She only did it when she poisoned with the intention of healing. Otherwise, it was too hard.

Too hard to erase those expressions of despairing agony.

Too hard to stop Death's omnipotent march.

She couldn't save Ignatius. Seeing his crawl towards death had been too sweet.

Gradually, Illumi lightened the grip on her hands, and shifted off of her. Her eyes found the beaded red bite mark on his hand as she sat up.

"If you're done with your little tryst," Kirsten bit, "go and apologize to her yourself!"

She didn't want to apologize. She wanted to watch that woman break down over Death's seduction of her son to the point that she, too, began to fall into its grasp. But that would make her the villain.

But she had failed in being the hero. She couldn't do that anymore. She'd been trumped. A failed hero was tragic, but even more so were the heroes that fell to evil. Those who were dragged down into darkness.

And here was an assassin of the underworld, her sworn nemesis, guiding her firmly by then hand into the depths.

Had he had this planned when he asked her to accompany him? She didn't know. She couldn't fathom what would have made him decide on such a thing so quickly, but then again, this was Illumi. He could have had her dancing atop his palm from the beginning.

He offered her a hand to help her stand, and after a few seconds, she accepted.

Witness to this moment and knowledgeable about none of it, Kirsten stormed over to the door and yanked it open, making a jabbing motion to tell them to get inside. Illumi released Snake's hand and went in. She followed silently behind.

Before they could go anywhere, however, someone appeared at the top of the stairs. It was Jeni, and she was urgently yelling in some language again that Snake couldn't understand. When she saw she wasn't getting through to anyone, she paused for a moment. When she spoke again, she spoke somewhat choppily, but it sounded different. Kirsten's expression turned grim.

"Do either one of you have experience with medicine?" he suddenly asked.

"Nope."

Snake glanced at Illumi, then also said, "No."

The boy grimaced. "Course you don't." He dashed up the stairs, and Jeni immediately turned and led him down the hallway in haste.

Out of nowhere, Illumi prompted, "You should go with them."

"Why?"

"Because you'd enjoy it. Is there any more reason you need?"

Something bad had happened, then. Her scales had melted away, but curiosity brought goosebumps to the surface instead. She kept her face straight, however. Illumi, of course, didn't miss her subtle reaction. Her control was an apt quality to have, but even if it was useful, and even if he only sought after her for use, he couldn't deny he found some delight in breaking that practiced control of hers. Being both useful and having the rare potential to please him, he wouldn't be himself if he simply let her be.

Letting a hint of his smile show on his lips, he pressed a hand against her back, and pushed her forward with the tips of his fingers. She shivered at the touch, and raised her eyes to the second floor. Another few seconds, and she started up the stairs. Illumi did not miss the hypnotized gleam in her golden-flecked eyes.

Her mind did not stray from the thought of what awaited her as she trailed after Kirsten and Jeni. She didn't think to extend her En in search, but it wasn't hard to find the destination. The door was gaping open.

Three people stood within the room, the men in front of the queen-sized bed and Jeni standing back, her fingers kneading into her arm nervously as she stared at the others. A deep, painful cough cut through the room, and Kirsten was suddenly pushing a resisting Johnston back from the bed. The taller man spit foreign words at the boy as he fought to push past, and Kirsten struggled to stand his ground. He tried to say something in Johnston's language, but quickly gave up and switched to what he was more familiar with.

"It's too dangerous to move her! You'll only make it worse!"

The cough came again, accompanied by a wet, sputtering noise, and Jeni had to join in holding Johnston away from the bed. Someone began to wheeze. Then Johnston began to cough, and Jeni let go of him as if she'd been electrocuted, quickly moving back towards the door. It was then she finally realized Snake was there. She stood there for a moment, taking in the room. Then she muttered something incoherent and swept out of the room, forcing Snake to step aside and let her through. Johnston, who had continued to cough, was finally coaxed by Kirsten to sit down on the floor, and with him out of the way Snake could finally see the bed.

Blight's skin, unlike Ignatius', flushed red against pale sheets, her eyes clenched shut as she wheezed in shallow breaths. Then she was seized by another fit of coughs, a red dribble and spray joining the globs of blackish-red that sat glistening beside her maroon painted lips. Her pale blue hair stuck to the sides of her face, its ends steeped in the bloody phlegm.

She didn't even notice Illumi in the hallway, leaning against the wall so he could observe the expression on her face as she absorbed every bit of the scene.

As Blight fell into yet another round of deep-chest coughing, Johnston pushed up onto his knees and grasped desperately at the tense, red hand that shook just above the covers and began quietly but quickly whispering in whatever language it was he spoke. Kirsten fell back a step, panting, his eyebrows drawn together and his hands balled into fists.

Neither of them seemed to notice when one of Blight's eyes cracked open. Instead of her husband, or the young man who stood helpless, her unfocused gaze found Snake. Within its bleariness, there was the same old Blight. Stubborn, assured, and concerned for the very girl she saw. For the very girl who, with a breath full of poison, had ravaged her lungs and left her as she was now.

She didn't even know. She would never know.

A particularly choked hack ripped out of her throat, followed by a whistling gasp, and the Blight behind the bleariness slowly faded out.

* * *

Thoughts, opinions, or any comments are always welcome. I always appreciate you guys reading, and I hope you're enjoying my sadistic style of writing. Catch ya'll next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning:** This chapter also gets a little gruesome. Just saying. Also sorry for the wait. I actually finished writing my original story this weekend, which is super exciting and also simultaneously the strangest feeling in the world. I'm giving it to a couple of friends to beta over the next month. So yeah, I'm in a good mood. Again, though, sorry about the wait. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Blight's body had remained in the bed through the night. No one could bring themselves to move her. Johnston refused to leave her side, even as a fever took ahold of him. It wasn't poison that was creeping under his skin and raising his temperature. It was despair.

Kirsten never managed to calm down, constantly pacing between the top floor and the basement. With halting words and a constricted throat, he informed the owner of the woman's sudden passing. He'd been unable to read her face, but immediately upon hearing what happened, she'd gone straight to her son's room, and hadn't come out since. Snake remained planted in the doorway of the couple's room, her gaze still locked with the now empty, clouded orbs of the dead. It was a sight she'd seen many times before. It never became less entrancing.

The only two who fell asleep that night were Ignatius, in ignorance, and Illumi, in satisfaction.

The very first thing the next morning, when the black sky shifted into the first shade of morning grey, and the blizzard that had moved in over night let up, Jeni Garner dragged the tired, disgruntled brunette to the front desk and checked herself out of the inn. Almost immediately after her departure, the winds once again began to roar.

Johnston was given a bed in an empty room, Kirsten returned to Ignatius' side, and at the protest of her stomach, Snake broke away from the death-filled room and surveyed the now cold buffet. After eating enough to satisfy her hunger, she went out into the blizzard to train. Illumi's presence was in the building, but she didn't see him once after daybreak. That was fine. She needed time to think.

The day passed as quietly as the night, and in the middle of the second nightfall, the snowstorm finally decided to subside. Snake trained through the night, and when the morning came again, the sky was a whitish grey, and not a wisp of disturbance grazed the land. She found herself staring out over the snow.

And then, shortly after the grandfather clock struck one, Kirsten reappeared. Eyes red and voice raw, he haggardly delivered the news that Ignatius' heart had stopped earlier that morning. Illumi and Snake were the only ones there to hear. He then disappeared onto the second floor of the lodge without another word.

Eventually, come nightfall, Mrs. Smith finally showed her face, trudging towards the front desk. Illumi intercepted her beneath the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be with your son?" he inquired. The woman showed no signs of irritation from being stopped in her tracks, and instead met the assassin's gaze with equally empty eyes.

"I have to call the funeral home."

"Oh I see."

Faster than she could've reacted in her best condition, he grabbed her by the face and shoved. She crumpled to the ground, head twisted to an ungodly angle.

Snake, who had watched from a chair by the fireplace, didn't flinch, and didn't ask. She understood what it meant well enough. She wondered briefly if he intended to kill her, as well, but the phone resting in her lap said otherwise. Of course, she still wondered why, but she also figured she'd understand eventually.

Then he went upstairs. Although she had an inkling as to what he was doing, she stretched her En to its limits just to double check. Surely enough, first to go was Johnston's already weakened aura. And then went Kirsten's. She let her eyes fall closed. She couldn't have stopped Illumi, even if she'd tried.

Illumi descended the stairs as casual as ever, pulled on a pair of black gloves, and began rummaging around at the front desk.

"...If you planned on killing everyone, why did you wait so long?"

"It was part of the client's request," he replied, gathering documents out of the drawers and stacking them atop the closed check-in notebook. "They wanted to sully the inn's reputation. I had a feeling this job would go in that direction, so I enlisted you. There were other ways I could have done it, but I'd never tried faking an epidemic before. I thought it'd be fun. I must admit I had my concerns about that man Ging interfering, but as luck would have it, he left on his own. It'd be best if I could kill him as well, since he seemed to know more than I'd like, but I'm neither being paid to track him nor is he a target I would kill for the price I'm being paid."

"What grudge did your client hold against this place?"

He looked over at her while he straightened the stack of papers. "We don't ask. However, this client was rather vocal about his reasons. He had a strong hatred for Lienne's late husband. He never got the chance to 'give him his do's', as he put it, when he was alive, so he paid me to ruin the things the man held precious."

Revenge against a dead man...such an irrational reason.

"There was also something my client wanted that Lienne inherited from her spouse, but the Zoldycks are not thieves. I checked her vault and reported where it was so he can come and get it himself."

Leaving the papers on the desk, he then returned to the woman's body, and lifted her like a bride into his arms. He took her up the left staircase. When he got to the top, he turned, dropped her, and let her roll until she laid in a contorted heap at the bottom.

"If there are any traces of yourself, clean them up. We have time since we are secluded, but once an assassination is complete, it's a basic rule to leave the scene as soon as possible."

He waited until she moved. As she stood, she said, "No one will believe so many people simply died all at once."

"They will. Rumors will get around when they're found, and people will start telling stories of ghosts. Or they'll say Kirsten went insane and murdered the others. After Jeni has told a few people about the sickness, I'll finish her off, too. The only one who will know we were here will be Ging, and since he left, he will have no proof that we were here when it happened."

As much as it seemed like it was all too much to get away with, he would. He spoke too confidently for her to believe otherwise. She could, she supposed, spread the truth, but then he would simply kill her and whomever she told. She didn't doubt so for a second, even if he was keeping her alive right now.

She went to the basement first, to get her shoes. They were waiting where she'd left them, untouched in the home's entryway. She picked them up, and gazed down the hallway to where she knew Ignatius to be. There was no smell. Not from such a new corpse. Instead, it was deathly silent.

When she returned upstairs, Illumi was standing at the firepit, tossing in strips of something. The stack of papers still sat on the desk, so it wasn't that.

She passed him and went up to the second level. The urge to peek in on the corpses there proved irresistible, despite her original intent to go straight to her room. She went to the room Johnston was in first, on the way pausing to stare into the room Blight still laid in a dried pool of blood. The door was open for some reason, but there wasn't anything unusual. She was still untouched, her glazed eyes still locked onto Snake in the doorway, and the room looked the same. The bed, the dresser, the two suitcases, the easel…

The door to the room Johnston was in was also open. He was also on the bed. His sheets had been ripped back, showcasing him as he laid face up towards the ceiling. Blood soaked his shirt, a large, open gash dug into his heart. Illumi had not tried to be subtle with his murder.

In the room she'd felt Kirsten's presence disappear, she found him hanging from a rafter, a stool toppled beneath him, and a gory butcher's knife beside it. A few spread bloodstains gave the distinct impression that Kirsten had dropped it.

They'd each had quick, straightforward deaths like Lienne. Had they even had time to realize what was happening? She wondered if Jeni, too, would be killed off quickly, or if she'd be made to suffer.

She got to her room and began to pack. She hadn't brought much. She didn't own more than a few pairs of clothing and the bare necessities of personal hygiene. After double checking her vials of poisons, venoms, and acids (none of them could be cracked, and each had a strap on the inside of the bag they fit into), she laid her phone atop her clothes alongside her Hunter's license and zipped the bag shut. Illumi walked in while she was slipping into her boots.

"Ready?" He hoisted his own bag off the floor. Their beds were made impeccably, and he's already collected every strand of hair from them so they looked utterly unused. When she nodded, he tilted his head a bit, and commented, "You never did tell me how it felt to kill innocents."

She blinked. "I might have poisoned them, but you were the one wielding me."

"You mean you didn't kill them?"

"No, I did, but even so it was your doing. I was used by you."

"And…?"

This time, it was her turn to tilt her head curiously. Illumi stepped closer, her fingers coming to cup the sides of her face as he leaned over her, dominating her field of view.

"How did _that_ feel?"

Whatever changed in her face struck a spark in Illumi's, and all of a sudden the back of her knees collided with the bed and she fell back. Illumi fell with her, his hands darting to her wrists. His black hair pooled onto her white as he soaked in the quiet but raging flame that had ignited behind her eyes. The conflict in them was finally gone. Her addiction to death, it had won. He was her villain. He would always be her villain, because he'd dragged her down and become her god. There wasn't any other way to put it. That look in her eyes as she stared at him...it was pure, unfettered, adulterated worship.

A warped smile twisted onto his face, his abyssal eyes alight with pleasure. He lowered his head and kissed her.

In her fervor, Snake returned the kiss. And then there was a pressure on her head, and the lights went out.

When she finally blinked her eyes open the next day, Illumi was gone.

* * *

If you thought everyone dying was the end, then you were wrong. I've still got a little more planned for Snake. Now that I've finished my original story, though, I can feel guiltless about focusing entirely on my fanfiction for the time being, so hopefully I can speed up my updates again. So I will see you guys next time, when we'll see what happens next!


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the wait. Business, laziness, the usual mix delayed this chapter, but also some thought, so don't worry. I wasn't being completely unproductive. But yeah, let's hop to it!

* * *

"I'm sorry to ask you to meet me out here. It's close to the place I applied to work, and I need to go back soon."

"It's fine," Snake assured as Kurapika took a seat beside her on the bench. A warm, late summer breeze blew through the emptying park. The pooling red in the sky warded off those who had enjoyed the day, and those who thrived in the dark had yet to emerge. A lingering smell of gasoline wafted in from among the buildings surrounding the green.

The blonde looked different from the last time she'd seen him. Yes, the crimson light of sunset was responsible for the slight discoloration of his hair, but it was certainly shaggier than during the Hunter's Exam. His clothes were different, too, but he generally looked more...mature. Perhaps it helped that he'd developed his Nen.

"So you passed the second Hunter's Exam, too."

"The second exam?"

"Learning Nen. You mean you didn't know?" When she shook her head, he asked, "But you've clearly trained… Did you know about it before the exam?"

"Yes." A second part of the exam about Nen. That fixed the problem she'd noticed before of most applicants being Nenless.

"I see. Did you learn it for your job?"

No, she hadn't, but rather than dredge up more questions that would wind up being personal, she instead lied. "I did. In some cases it helped get me hired, and in others I was the only one who could take on a Nen user when they appeared, although it didn't happen often." She ran a quick eye over Kurapika. Although there was strength hidden under his strange clothing, his lean physique didn't exactly scream 'hire me to protect you'. Hers never had, either, because although she'd taken on security jobs and taken her work seriously, those jobs were more a means to an end rather than the goal themselves. "Work wasn't your motivation to learn, though, was it?"

"You can tell?" The boy sat straight, his hands resting formally on his knees. "No, it wasn't. But you were also lying to me when you said it was yours, so forgive me for not explaining myself fully. My motivation is something only I need to concern myself with. I don't want to drag other people into it."

"Understandable."

The two fell into a short silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. Each fostered a quiet appreciation for the other's non-prying nature in their hearts. Even when Snake had called Kurapika and asked if she could visit him, he hadn't so much as alluded to wondering what had happened with her and Illumi.

During their silence, Kurapika's eyes grazed over the bag she had sitting by her feet. He broke the quiet to ask, "So, where are you planning on staying while you're here?"

"I usually don't stay places unless my employer provides it."

His grey eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't paid them much mind the first time they met, but now she couldn't help but be reminded of Illumi's darker, more...entangling orbs. Looking at Kurapika's, it was almost as if Illumi had been severely diluted. The gaze was still hard, but there was a notable softness to them. Something about them was reminiscent of the delicateness that Blight treated her with when Illumi had hurt her.

"Where do you sleep, then?"

"Usually it's rooftops. They give ample options for escape, provide a wide berth of vision, yet are out of the way and secluded. Although I'll sleep wherever I feel comfortable doing so."

"How long are you planning on staying in Yorknew?"

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head. How long? She hadn't even thought of it. She only came in the first place because she was at a loss about what else to do.

"You should get a hotel, then," Kurapika suggested. "It'll be good for you to have a place to come back to and rest. I could be wrong, but I think you could use that right now." The smile he offered was also soft. Not superfluous, not without care, but soft. It was so strange. Uncomfortable, but not aggravating.

She didn't exactly agree with what he said, but for some reason, she felt that if he thought it would be good for her, he might not be entirely wrong. Except, "I don't have a credit card. I'd rather not continuously withdraw money from my account when I can simply stay on the roof."

"I'll pay for it," he said, standing. "I have what my client requested in order for me to get hired, so I won't be short on money, and if you don't want to owe me you can pay me back all at once when you're done staying. It's convenient for me if you're around, after all, in case I have questions about working as a bodyguard."

"...You could just ask me over the phone."

His smile turned a bit sheepish, and a small laugh escaped him. "You aren't making this easy on me, are you? Honestly, I think I need to do a good deed right now for my own sake, so will you just let me help out a friend?"

After a minute of turning it over in her head, she picked up her bag and consented. As they walked out of the park, Kurapika searched on his phone for reasonable hotels nearby. She wasn't exactly picky, so it wasn't hard to find one she would accept. He went ahead and booked her room as they headed to it.

When they arrived in front of the hotel, they said their goodbyes, and he left to go to the meeting he said would get him officially hired. Snake went inside and checked in and got her key. A couple flights of stairs later, and she slid the key into a door's lock and went inside. She set her bag beside the television. There, she paused.

Kurapika...was a good guy. He'd been hardened, but he was still kind and generous. He had a quest. Even if she didn't know what it was, she was sure it was just. Just like her quest to kill Illumi had been.

She covered her face with her hand. Kurapika was the real deal, though. His intentions were true. Meanwhile her intentions...she knew it would benefit humanity...but set up against Kurapika, she could somehow feel it. She'd never truly had the heart of a hero. She had reveled in her quest. Kurapika felt stuck in it. Like how she'd gotten stuck in Illumi's plot.

Illumi...he'd shattered her facade as a hero. She'd always known her love of death was distinctly unheroic, but she hadn't let it get to her. All the better, she'd thought, to be able to enjoy the bloodshed of killing the evil. The wasting, the inevitable lure of death…

Beneath her hand she could feel the smile on her face.

Sure, she liked to play the hero. That was true, even now. But did she really care about who lived? About justice?

...No. Not really.

But now that she'd admitted it, what was she supposed to do? She had supposed she'd just stay with Illumi. He was a god of death. Being with him was a guarantee that she'd be able to bathe in others' decay. He'd proven it with Blight's dramatic exit, and Ignatius' haunting rotting. He even orchestrated it so that _she_ could be to blame for it. So that _she_ was the cause of it. He was like the grim reaper, the puppet master, utterly untouchable, utterly powerful.

Then he vanished. There wasn't even a hint as to where he had gone. Yet he left her alive, for some reason. If he wasn't going to use her, then why? Because her hair was the same color as his little brother's? It couldn't be. Back then, other than the fact she'd seen him, he had no reason to kill her. He hadn't been trying to hide the fact an assassination had occurred. This time he was, which meant she was a liability to him just as much as the woman who'd temporarily escaped. Did she have some kind of use like that Hunter?

By now her smile had faded. But what was she supposed to do? She could ponder all day on why Illumi left her like that, but she doubted she'd come to understand. More importantly, what was she supposed to do now? She could go back to playing the hero, she supposed, but that option seemed so dull now that she'd experienced what it was like to truly chase and dwell with death. Sure, her original desire to be a heroine had come from existing within death in the first place, but this was the first time she had been able to bask in it, and it had been better than she'd imagined. She'd be a fool to deny that she wanted more, so could she really go back to what she was doing before?

So what choices were she left with? Be the villain? ...After so long of trying to be the hero, that idea still didn't entirely sit right with her. With Illumi around to _make_ her a villain, that had been one thing. On her own, her distaste for abandoning her role was reignited. She had known what she'd wanted, and he had ruined that. Yes, there was something else she wanted, something Illumi clearly capitalized on, but she could hardly just cast aside the dedication to the role she'd chosen. Not only that, but even if she wanted to act the villain, she wouldn't know where to start. Her only motivation would be death, but she refused to be indiscriminate. That man Ging's words still pestered her.

She was not some wild beast.

For the next few days, she hardly left her room. She exercised, ate, slept, and thought. Occasionally she'd receive a text from Kurapika concerning conduct in regards to the job he secured, or asking how she was doing. He only actually met with her once, on the morning after he'd paid for her hotel room. He had wanted a quick run through on the basics since he had in fact gotten hired. The meeting had been brief, and sober on both sides.

And then she stopped hearing from him entirely.

On the second day of his notable absence, she was finally ready to leave her room. She'd had enough of thinking. Clearly, she wasn't coming up with answers on her own. She didn't want to contact Kurapika, though, until he contacted her. He was probably occupied with something important. But, well, she couldn't stay cooped up any longer. She pulled on a blouse, a skirt, and her beloved boots, stuck her phone and license in her skirt pocket, and went out.

She wandered. The sun was high overhead, the day plenty warm, and yet the city still bustled with pedestrians. Normally she didn't like being swamped with people, but at the moment she didn't particularly care.

As she walked, she stared at the black screen of her phone. A dark reflection of herself stared back.

Then, she sensed that someone ahead of her had stopped in her path, and she looked up.

Before her stood a grimacing Killua, who clicked his tongue when she met his eyes.

"What're _you _doing here?"

* * *

I probably won't update again before Christmas, so Merry Christmas, my dear readers! I hope your holidays are full of love, joy, and most importantly, presents! And hot cocoa. And food in general. Anyway, the idea is I hope everyone will have a wonderful Christmas and Christmas Eve! I'll catch you guys again afterwards. I promise to update at least once more before New Year's Eve hits!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait with this one! I got severe writer's block, and acquiring a switch did not help me focus on getting around it. But it's out now, before the new year! So let's get to it!

* * *

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"I suppose you could technically say I'm walking, but I think that isn't what you meant with your question."

The boy made a noise half way between a sigh and a groan, turned on his heel, and made to disappear.

"Ah, Killua!"

His shoulders hunched in irritation. "What?"

"Do you happen to know where your brother is?"

"...You mean Illumi?" Begrudgingly, he shifted sideways to look back at the girl still staring after him. His sharp eyes examined her head to toe before he asked, "Why do you wanna see him?" She was silent. He clicked his tongue again and snapped, "I don't know. I've got no reason to keep track of him. You should give it up. If he doesn't want to be found, you're not even gonna come close."

So he had no information. "May I turn around your earlier question, then?"

"What I'm doing here is none of your business."

"Does it have something to do with Kurapika?"

His deepened grimace told her everything even before he spoke. "What the hell do you know about him? He's already here, then?"

Kurapika hadn't contacted them. Perhaps it was because of whatever was keeping Kurapika busy on his end. Before she could respond, however, a certain boy in green popped out from the crowd. He paused for a second to gawk at the white haired girl. "Oh, Snake! Who would've thought we'd meet you here! How've you been?"

"I've been...tense," she decided on. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Gon answered, flashing a smile. "Killua and I just got back from Whale Island. Oh, that's where I'm from, by the way. Now we're here to—"

"Gon, shut up!"

"Huh? But why?"

"'Cause this girl's creepy! Don't go spouting off information to her like that!"

"She's not creepy." He gave his friend an odd look. "Besides, she took the Hunter Exam with us, so it's not like we're strangers."

"Yeah, and Hisoka also took the exam with us. Would you tell him all this stuff?"

Gon began to pout. "She's not Hisoka! I don't see why you gotta be so cold. She could help us find the Phantom Troupe!"

"You idiot!" As soon as he'd hissed the insult, he sighed. "Even if she did, then we'd have to split the reward with her."

"Why are you hunting the Phantom Troupe?" Of course she'd heard of them. Rumors. A few of her clients had shown concern about them, but they had never actually shown up while she was on a job.

"We need the money to buy a game at the auction!"

Killua made a huff of defeat. Snake was processing. She didn't know much about the alleged Phantom Troupe, but she did know they were Grade A bounties, all of them. That was a troublesome way just to make some money.

"I'd be willing to help," she finally decided. When Killua opened his mouth to object, she added, "I don't need any of the reward. It just sounds like it might be fun."

Clearly, he remained skeptical, but his spritely friend beamed at him as if he'd won the argument.

"'Fun' just sounds wrong coming from you… Fine! If you want to bug us that badly, do it. But I'm watching you, so if you're planning something, you'd better spill it now."

She gave a slight shake of her head. Then, with an exasperated huff, he whirled and began to stalk away. Gon grinned at Snake and began to follow after. She moved to follow him.

The three walked through the crowd in a clump, presumably to some destination. Gon pulled a crumpled flyer out of his jacket and handed it to Snake, explaining how the people on it were members of the Phantom Troupe, and how Leorio had found some kind of tip as to where two of them were. Eventually, Killua whirled around and shushed Gon again, this time berating him on the grounds of getting overheard. By then, though, the boy was satisfied he'd filled Snake in enough.

Snake thought it was amusing that she probably looked like she was babysitting the boys. Or maybe, she supposed, their shared white hair might suggest that she and Killua are siblings. Either way, it probably looked like babysitting.

...She did look old enough for that to be the case...right?

Killua lead them to a cafe, where he told the hostess they were meeting someone and continued on inside. Up on the cafe's second floor, they found Leorio at a booth next to a window. He'd waved his hand to greet his friends, but hesitated when he saw Snake.

"Huh? What're you doing here?"

"Gon told me what you were doing, and it sounded interesting. I'm here to help." She slid into the booth after Killua, much to the boy's dismay, as Gon sat beside Leorio. Then, with the same blank look, she said, "Hello to you, too."

"Uh, yeah...hi." Then, as if she couldn't hear him, he hid his mouth behind his hand and whispered to Gon, "This doesn't mean we have to share the profit with her, does it?"

Also covering his mouth to whisper, the boy replied, "No, she said she it sounds fun, so she doesn't need any money."

Leorio suddenly brightened. "Glad to have you aboard, M—s. Snake! We're dealing with some pretty dangerous people here, so having another helping hand helps a lot! Not that you need to worry about danger. I mean, we're taking the proper precautions, so you'll be safe! I promise!"

She nodded. Then Leorio glanced out the window and saw something that made him pick up his phone. Meanwhile, a waitress came by and served the three boys drinks. She apologized to Snake for missing her order which had actually never been placed, and Snake just asked for a glass of water.

When she turned back to the table, Leorio was whispering intensely to his phone, and both Gon and Killua were taking furtive peeks out the window as they started into their milkshakes. She took in a quick scan of the plaza below before diverting her gaze to look around the restaurant. One of the restaurants in the area apparently had a pretty large outdoor space, and at half-past noon, it was bustling. None of the occupants had been particularly eye catching, but she hadn't missed the two that had been on the poster.

When Leorio finally hung up, he said, "Okay, next order of business. We've found them, now we have to figure out how to capture them."

"It's impossible."

"Huh!?"

Killua stirred his milkshake indifferently. "I knew as soon as I saw them. We aren't strong enough to handle them. A few years back my dad had a hit on one of the members. It was one of the only times I've heard him complain. Said he hadn't been paid enough for the trouble. That's about the biggest compliment a target can get. He told us then to stay away from the Phantom Troupe. I was thinking it's been a few years, and I've grown, so we might have a chance, but just looking at them was enough to tell me we don't."

"Really?" Leorio deflated. "Are you sure they're that strong?"

"Would it help you to imagine two Hisokas sitting there?"

Snake had not got that impression from her brief look, but Killua was likely a reliable source in this matter. His comparison also intrigued her. Two Hisokas….that Hisoka was a strange one. Certainly dangerous, and he flaunted it.

…

Maybe he'd be a good one to go to if she wanted to sort out her new role.

…

And if the Troupe members were comparable to him, then there was the possibility they'd also be apt for observing. And they were around, unlike the clown. It seemed she made the right decision accompanying Killua and Gon.

Then the two down in the plaza stood up, and Killua began to plot the next step. "Gon and I will trail them using Zetsu. Gon, I need you to promise me two things. If they notice us, we give up immediately and escape. Two, if I deem it irrational to follow them any farther, we do the same."

"Got it."

"I'll come, too." Before the boy could complain, she sucked in her aura and met his eyes. It didn't show through as much since he was being serious, but he grimaced as he relented.

"Fine." They left the half finished milkshakes and began to make their way outside, Leorio slapping down the payment on the table. "Finally, if they split up, we follow the girl."

With everything decided, they began, the three darting off in the direction the two were walking. Gon and Killua quickly took to the rooftops, and Snake followed without complaint. None of their footsteps made so much as a cat's soft padding as they sprinted and leapt from one roof to the next. The rhythm changed only to match the targets' pace when they spotted them. The boys trailed on either side behind. Snake took the initiative to place herself in the much more precarious position in front of them, but every bit of information was pivotal when trying to get a read on people like the man and woman they were following, and you couldn't very well see their facial expressions from behind. Killua could have also taken the frontal position, considering his background, but if he got caught, the consequences for him would be serious.

Gradually, the man and the woman they were following headed into more and more deserted areas, until Killua's movements finally slowed. Snake came to stand still in the center of a square roof, where she'd be out of sight from the ground.

He was hesitating, as he should be. Deserted places were only good for evil things. Were only good for plans. And this one was not a part of their plan.

But for one reason or another he restarted his trailing. Even when the two Troupe members stopped in a wide open place and stood, clearly waiting, Gon and Killua took up residence inside buildings, watching them from their windows. Snake relocated herself to another roof, where the wind blew her scent away from everyone, and waited.

"Took you long enough to stop."

She blinked. Then she turned.

Behind her stood another man and woman, both blond, both using Zetsu. Another moment of processing and she knew what was happening. She didn't think to account for being trailed herself. She'd hardly encountered other Nen users until the Hunter Exam, after all. She would take this into consideration from now on.

The man spoke again, once again speaking at a volume that allowed her to hear clearly, while using the slight wind to prevent it from traveling. "Why are you following them?"

She tilted her head and answered honestly. "It sounded interesting. I've been in one room for too long, and I needed something to do."

The man glanced at the woman, who surmised, "With that face, it's difficult to say whether it's the truth." She gazed at her from drooping eyelids. The intensity of the look, the seriousness in it, dredged up old memories. The woman then extended a hand and stepped forward. Sensing no ill intent, she let her lay the hand on her shoulder. "Let me repeat him. Why are you following them?"

"For the reasons I've already said."

The woman waited a moment, then stepped back and let her hand fall. The grimness of her face lightened a bit in surprise. "She's telling the truth, although not all of it. But she truly means no harm to any of us. Her motivations have nothing to do with the Chain User. And, although I'm sure this will do nothing to inspire trust in what I've said, it seems she also knows Hisoka."

Chain User? If she recalled correctly, Kurapika had chains on one of his hands. But there was no reason to share that. There was a chance they were different people. And she had a hunch that Kurapika would not appreciate her pointing the Phantom Troupe his way, Chain User or not. More importantly, how did this woman get this information? It was fascinating.

"S'at so? And what about the other two trailing them?"

"In it for the money. At least, that's what they told her. We'll have to check for ourselves, of course."

With that, the man dialed his phone, and the woman returned her attention to Snake. "I see no problem in bringing you to the base, so long as I get the boss's permission. You'd like to come, correct?"

An invitation to the Phantom Troupe's base, and people who know Hisoka...it was perfect. And the woman seemed to know it. Hopefully she would be able to clear up the confusion Illumi left her quickly with their help.

"Thank you. I would appreciate it."

* * *

I actually wrote most of this chapter in one sitting. Once I got around the writer's block, it all just sort of flowed. Happy New Year's Eve, by the way! I was not expecting this story to run into 2020 when I started it, but hey, that just means I'm giving this story a whole lot of love! I seriously appreciate all readers who've picked up Thanatos in 2019, and I hope I'll be able to continue to entertain you all in 2020. With that said, I'll see you guys next year!


	27. Chapter 27

Finished my second play-through of fire emblem 3 houses. I think I'm gonna push off my third, because I need to prove to myself I have some semblance of self control. But yeah. Now that I'm taking a break, hopefully I'll be able to write more consistently again. I'm pretty happy about this chapter. It came pretty easily to me. But yeah, without further ado, let's get to it, shall we?

* * *

They hardly fit in the car the people took them in. Gon ended up having to sit on Snake's lap. She didn't particularly mind, and he had more to worry about than where he was forced to sit. No one really said anything about it.

The blonde woman kept pressing them as they drove, draping an arm over Killua's shoulders and resting her hand on Gon, the latter of which kept snapping at her that he didn't know anything while Killua remained dead silent. Snake took the opportunity to rest her chin on Gon's shoulder and nap. Her ticking mind had eaten away into her sleeping hours recently, and with the thought that she was on the right track to appease her confusion, and nothing else really to do but wait, right then was as good a time as any.

The Troupe didn't drive directly to their base. Instead they parked in a nondescript parking lot, populated by a few other cars, and ushered the three hunters —or two. Now that she thought about it, Killua hadn't gotten his license, had he?— away from what little population that was around. They ended up in a block of the city where the wind whispered of a ghost town.

The building they entered was neither tall nor short, nothing about it particularly remarkable until they got inside. Then, the only thing of significant note was the partially broken stained glass in the ceiling. There were too many clouds, though, for it to be illuminated. The space itself was wide and open, ruins that were likely once upper floors giving shape to an otherwise empty space. Seven people sat atop the rubble.

The one Snake's eyes landed on was none other than the joker.

"Welcome to our base." Again, it was the blonde woman who spoke. Then she looked up at the Troupe's number four. "And Hisoka, you have a visitor."

He raised a brow at that, and Snake sucked up her discomfort at having anything to do with the man.

"Hello."

Suddenly all of the attention was on her, the Troupe curious as to Hisoka's acquaintance, and the boys shocked at her apparent friendliness to the psycho.

"Hello~" Unlike her yellow-flecked hazel eyes, his were ever molten gold, and his gaze weighed just as much as he observed his apparent visitor. "What brings you to see me? Last I recall, you were reluctant to deal with me. Why was it again? Because I could kill you?"

Part of her wanted to bring out her scales just at the sound of his voice, but she quenched the urge. It was precisely the part of him that made her want to avoid him that made him useful to her now.

When she took her time to respond, though, the blonde woman jumped in for her. "It seems she has some personal matters to attend to. We can get to that later. For now, let's address the fact that these three were stalking Machi and Nobunaga. Or more particularly, these two," she clarified, eying the boys.

"Huh? Why does _she_ get out of this?" Killua complained.

The woman eyed him, but gave him no answer.

"Oh, I remember."

All eyes went to the boy dressed all in black. He paused before he continued.

"These two...they arm wrestled Shizuku."

"Huh?" The only girl on the rubble looked up from her magazine and blinked, wide eyes behind round glasses. "I don't remember that."

"Oh yeah. You lost, remember?" the giant man with dangling earlobes added.

"I wouldn't lose to a kid."

"You were using your right hand."

"Why would I do that? I'm left handed."

"Forget it. Once Shizuku forgets, she does not remember."

The conversation appeared to pique the interest of the man with long hair who had brought them in. "So you beat Shizuku, huh?" He reached back to tie up his hair. "Alright. I'll challenge you, then."

No one seemed to have any problem with the man's whim, and the match was set. Seeing Gon's hand get smashed against the broken concrete over and over again, Snake's first instinct was to grab their hands and stop what she could only call bullying. She didn't, though. If she wanted to observe the Phantom Troupe, it would behoove her not to get in their way. And besides, the boy never complained, even when his hand began to drip blood. While the match went on, the man talked quite a bit. He talked about a man named Uvogin, and also the one called the Chain User. Pieces began to connect in her head as he did.

Recently, Uvogin had encountered the Chain User, and had disappeared, and from what the Troupe had surmised, the Chain User held a grudge against them. The timing seemed to fit, and although Kurapika had never outright told her about his purpose and motivations, revenge seemed a likely case. All signs were beginning to point to him being the one at odds with the Troupe. Now the question was this: Do the Troupe a favor and tell them this, or do Kurapika a favor and keep it to herself?

Kurapika's welfare was truly none of her business, but considering he had helped her out a bit when she was at a loss at what to do, it was probably only proper that she refrain from speaking.

...Yeah, that felt right. Even if she wasn't some kind of hero, she still had decency. A little courtesy went a long way in convincing people to do you favors, after all. And besides, the blonde woman had seemed rather willing to accommodate her even without her giving away useful information. She might as well keep her conclusion close in case it might be helpful in the future.

Now, what did such a line of thought make her? She didn't feel like bending it. As far as she could tell, it was the most rational conclusion. She could tell that deciding to tell the Troupe would be the more 'villainous' choice...but she wasn't inclined to it. But didn't her inclinations towards death make her a villain?

"What's on your mind?" drawled a voice next to her ear. Although she didn't flinch, white scales did surface on that side of her face and neck.

"A personal conundrum," she answered easily. The others didn't bother to look their way, but it was doubtful they were ignoring their conversation.

"I see...and does this 'personal conundrum' of yours...have something to do with a certain assassin?"

This finally caused her to look at him out of the corner of her eye. His head was cocked sideways as he bent over to look at her eye-level, that same smirk she remembered stretched across his lips.

"Do you know something?"

"I know a lot of things~"

"Either name your price or leave me alone. That isn't what I came looking for."

"Oh?" She felt the tip of his nail drag across the skin and scales on the back of her neck. "Has this little snake uncoiled herself from around his neck?"

More like he uncoiled her and left her without anything to grasp.

For some reason, though, his words recalled to mind the bite Illumi had let her sink into the base of his thumb. He could have easily prevented her from breaking skin. Why didn't he? A parting gift? As thanks for helping him even against her will? He'd even allowed her to upright poison him shortly before. He certainly wasn't what one would call generous, and he didn't do things without purpose.

Part of her scolded her for dwelling so heavily on it when she should be more concerned with how she was going to live her life, and what role she fit into if not that of the heroine, but the mystery Illumi left behind still badgered her relentlessly.

The tension in the room suddenly spiked when Gon actually managed to push over the Troupe member's hand, and an argument broke out when the boy in black pinned Gon with an arm behind his back. They flipped a coin, though, and the boy backed off with a mere click of the tongue. Snake wasn't sure what to think of that. On one hand, it was an easy way to solve conflict. On the other, it seemed strange to leave any decision up to chance, rather than coming to a thought out verdict.

A ding suddenly drew everyone's attention, and it took her a minute to realize what it was. All eyes were on her yet again as she drew her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen.

_They're recruiting assassins to help guard the auction tonight. If you're interested, I can recommend you._

"Oh? Seems like this little snake will be attending the auction tonight."

"You're telling me to go," she deciphered, still staring at the screen even after it went black.

"Well, I won't know for certain what you came for unless you tell me, but I have a hunch that you might enjoy yourself there tonight."

After a moment of thought, she opened her phone and replied in the affirmative.

"She's being allowed to leave, then?" Killua piped.

"I agree with the child," the boy in black stated. Feitan, the long haired man had called them during their argument. "Are we just letting her leave?"

"Despite the fact she was following them, she harbors no ill intent or deceptive purpose," the blonde woman replied. Snake was still unsure how she knew such a thing, but she wasn't wrong, so she let it be. "And from what I saw, Hisoka is not incorrect. Call me soft if you will, but she's a confused young woman, and I frankly pity her. I brought her because I agreed with her guess that we could help. It is still unclear what will happen tonight, but most likely I do believe it will probably do her some good."

"Soft's a good word for it," the blonde man grunted.

"If that's what Paku says, then I'm in," a younger blonde boy said, hopping down off his rubble perch. He cast Snake a friendly smile. "You can leave. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll see each other again tonight!"

Snake glanced at Killua and Gon, who very clearly did not understand what was going on. "What about them?"

"I want to keep them here." It was the man who'd arm wrestled Gon. He grinned at the boy in green. "I'd like to ask the boss if that boy can join us. He reminds me of Uvogin."

"I wouldn't join you in a million years!" With that, Gon stuck out his tongue. The man just laughed.

"That's how it is. I'm just going to keep watch over them until the boss gets back. They'll be fine, as long as they don't try to escape. If the boss doesn't want him to join, we'll let 'em go."

That sounded fine to Snake. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she bowed her head in goodbye. "Thank you for having me, then."

The perky blonde boy laughed. "Thanks for dropping by! And hey, if after tonight there's still something we can help you with, feel free to come back and talk to me! I can't say I'm not curious as to why Paku's so fond of you. Oh, or even better yet, why don't you just take my number?"

He stepped over to her and held out his hand. After a second, she guessed at what he meant and gave him her phone. He typed something into it, then handed it back. "You know, it's not good not to have a password. You should make one."

"I'll consider it."

As she made her way out, Hisoka waved. "Have fun~"

* * *

Gotta love the Phantom Troupe! If you've read any of my other HxH stories, you'll know that I absolutely adore them. I wasn't entirely sure at the beginning of this story that they'd get any page time, but sure enough here they are! And maybe we'll get to see some more of them! You'll just have to wait and see!


	28. Chapter 28

I've actually written about this scene before, and considering the similarities, it honestly leaves a bit of a bad taste in my mouth. Not because I think this chapter is bad, because I don't, but I dislike the idea that I'm rehashing something I've already done. It is different, though, despite the similarities. It's just that this particular scene is small enough and straightforward enough that there's not a lot to change, and I felt it was the natural progression of things so I couldn't just not. If any of you have read my story _The Number Zero_, you'll know what I'm talking about. I honestly think this scene is better than the one in that story though. Aaand I'm rambling. I'll shut up so you can just go on and read.

* * *

When she returned to her hotel room, she wasted no time changing into her old work attire. Loose leather shorts, a white button up, and a matching leather jacket. Leather wasn't exactly ideal material to move in, but employers wouldn't take her seriously in her usual clothes. The jacket and shorts were loose enough on her that they didn't really hinder her movement, too. She selected a number of fast acting venoms and toxins (most poisons took too long for jobs like this) and delicately filled her darts before carefully inserting them into the special-made slots inside her boots. Her hair she wound into a bun at the base of her skull.

Her phone...originally she'd never planned to keep it on her person, because that entailed being traceable, but she didn't particularly care if anyone who knew about her phone knew where she was. She discovered an inside pocket of her jacket was just large enough to fit it, so she put it there alongside her Hunter's license and room key, and headed out.

As per her usual tendency, she arrived at the agreed upon location no sooner nor later than the agreed upon time. Still, it was a few minutes before Kurapika and his employer arrived. In the meantime, she witnessed two men in similar colored martial arts uniforms enter and head up the stairs. Their demeanor, their clothes, their auras...they weren't trying to blend in much.

When Kurapika entered the lobby, she stood from the chair she'd been waiting in and approached.

"This is White Snake," Kurapika introduced. Then, to her, he said, "Snake, this is my boss, Light Nostrade. He is the one who is hiring you this evening."

She shook hands with the older man. Judging by the not-so-hidden appraisal he gave her, he was somewhat skeptical about his decision to hire her. That wasn't unusual. She was older than the boy who stood next to him, however.

"Kurapika tells me you have experience as a bodyguard," Mr. Nostrade commented as he released her hand. "And he assures me you will do the job as well as any professional assassin."

"I do not typically go after individual targets, but yes, I regularly hire out as a bodyguard and as a mercenary. If it is my ability to kill that worries you, you needn't be concerned. I have plenty of experience."

He grunted. "Good to hear. I trust you will not make me regret my decision to hire you."

The three took the elevator upstairs, and Nostrade lead the two teenagers to a room filled with people. Men in suits stood around the central seating area, where numerous colorfully dressed individuals waited for the meeting to officially begin. With all the seats filled, Kurapika and Snake remained standing beside their employer as the stout man in charge began to speak.

"Has everyone arrived?" When nobody responded, he took a step forward and scanned the room's occupants. "Your job tonight is to annihilate the Phantom Troupe. There's a chance they'll show up. If they do, dispose of them. Use any method you want."

And that was it. That was usually about as much as people like her got, unless they were to be in the public eye and the employer expected decorum.

The other hires in the room began to discuss code names, of which when they turned around, Snake offered her normal alias. The man who asked said they'd just call her White. When he turned to Kurapika, though, the older of the two martial artists Snake had seen in the lobby chuckled.

"It's like playing a game."

"Hm? What about you guys?"

The larger, younger one simply answered, "Silva."

The other one, " I'm Zeno."

"Huh? What color's that?"

"We'll use our real names. You are welcome to use them, but we won't follow orders. We do things our own way."

Well, that sounded familiar.

"Silva and Zeno...no way, you don't mean as in the Zoldyck family!"

This got Snake's head turning to fully inspect the two white haired men. Kurapika, after giving the two an intrigued glance, turned his eyes on her as the gears in her head cranked. The old man Zeno just replied by saying he'd give any of them a discount for being in the same line of business.

As everyone else recovered from their shock, they began to discuss whether or not they should work together at all, but Snake couldn't tear her eyes, or her thoughts, away from the alleged Zoldycks.

Ultimately, the decision was made that the assassins would all work alone. The employers said the auction would start at nine, and they'd provide transportation shortly. The resolution finally brought Snake's attention back to the job. As the men in suits filed out, she turned to Kurapika to ask if they, too, should work separately, but he raised a hand to indicate that she should wait with the others as he followed Nostrade. She supposed that was her answer.

The room didn't exactly fill with chatter when they were left to their own devices. Some eyeballed their weapons, others eyeballed the Zoldycks. Silva sat, as still as serpent lying in wait, with his eyes shut. Zeno was just as quiet, but his eyes were open.

And they met with Snake's.

She didn't back down from the gaze. He wasn't doing anything to discourage the stare, so she went ahead and watched. She couldn't even discern his breathing.

When someone eventually came to fetch them, she glanced at the clock. A full thirty minutes had passed.

Since the old man's eyes were still on her, she let the others exit the room in front of her, the Zoldyck duo the last to move. She settled beside Zeno, and Silva walked behind them.

"If there is something you'd like to say, feel free to say it."

Gaze now fixed forward, she gave him a slight shake of her head. "I waited because it seemed as if _you_ had something to say."

"Hmph. If I have anything to say, it's only because you were giving me and my son such an intent stare one would wonder if you weren't tempting us to cheat on our wives."

"I apologize. That was not my intent."

"Then what was your intent?" the old man inquired, raising an arched, white eyebrow.

"Zoldyck is quite the name in the industry. I think everyone was rather interested, whether they were upfront about it or not." It appeared as if Zeno was willing to accept her answer, even if he was likely aware it wasn't the whole story. But the fact remained that she was talking to Zeno Zoldyck, the grandpa of both Killua...and Illumi. For some reason, that fact inclined her to add, "And a part of me wondered whether Illumi is the black sheep of the family."

"Hardly. Illumi is skilled in the trade."

"I suppose I should have said it more clearly." They followed the rest of the group down the stairs. The ones in the back kept their faces forward, but the occasional tilt of their heads suggested they were listening in on the conversation behind them. "I didn't mean to suggest he wasn't. I was referring to the color of his hair. Both of you and his brother have white hair."

This caused him to chuckle. "I see. No, he gets his hair from his mother. By any chance, did you take the last Hunter Exam with my grandchildren?"

"I did."

He nodded. "That makes sense. Tell me, how did they do? Illumi isn't exactly descriptive, and Killua didn't talk to me about it at all when he was home." For some reason, he cast a glare back at Silva as he said this. The man was indifferent.

"I wasn't with them the entire time. Killua went out of his way to avoid me, so—"

"Avoid you?" The man gave her a once over out of the corner of his eye. "Forgive me for saying so, but you do not strike me as so dangerous an opponent for my grandson to avoid you."

"I didn't think so, either. When I asked him about it, he said it was because I reminded him of someone." Someone specifically with Nen. Although he'd shown a disliking towards her even before, it was when she'd used Nen that he'd…

The old man began chuckling again as it dawned on her just who Killua had compared her to.

"And how about Illumi? When that stick in the mud came home, all we got was a 'good', and 'I got my license'."

She didn't know whether or not it struck her as odd that in the short time between the end of the exam and the time he'd found her to actually take her to the Halibut Lodge, he'd actually gone to see his family. It seemed an odd endeavor for a villain to undertake, but at the same time, villainy was his family business, and from what she gathered, he valued the family business. On that train of thought, it was also true that the old man she was talking to now and the man walking behind them were also shadows of the underground. Even if the people they were tasked with taking out tonight were the infamous Phantom Troupe, who knew how many times they'd spilled the blood of the righteous and good.

People like Kurapika, and Gon.

Like Ignatius and Blight.

Both Silva and Zeno gave clear impressions that they were not to be messed with, but they didn't quite have the...aura, that lingered about Illumi. They warned of danger. Illumi...warned of death.

The two talked until they'd left the building, and the silence returned as everyone boarded the truck that was to take them to the location. She sat beside the old man, though, and found it surprisingly comfortable. Illumi's grandfather or not, he was easy for her to get along with.

When they arrived, the assassins were let in through the back door and allowed loose to patrol the building. The only request was that they stay out of sight, and try not to cause a ruckus unless absolutely necessary. Quite a few appeared as if they'd stay on the ground floor, or head for the basement. Snake asked their escort which floors the auction was taking place on and took to the staircase. The upper floors were likely to be the least covered, which meant it actually had a higher likelihood of having Spiders. And they were coming. It was just a question of if she'd see them.

She chose a floor at random and began to roam. It seemed it was usually some sort of office building during the day. There were areas filled with cubicles, and meeting rooms with room-spanning windows. Some of them were decked out with long tables and chairs and coffee machines. Some of them were empty. Everywhere it was dark, but almost every space was large enough to be connected so some sort of window, the lit up city providing enough light for silhouettes to be traced.

She wandered into one of the break rooms and over to its window, staring down at the bustle below. Police cars, guests, spotlights that lit up every dark corner...it was probably so noisy.

She couldn't hear a note of it.

* * *

I wasn't expecting to get a chance to write about her working, so I'm glad I did! That's one of the reasons I decided to write this chapter, even if I've written something resembling it before. But hey, if you haven't read that other story of mine, I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? And wow, hey, I just looked at the publish date of that story. Has it seriously been four years? 0_o I feel old. But yeah. Anyway. This oldie will see you guys next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Did you guys know specter and spectre are both correct spellings for the same word? It's a stupid difference between American and British English. I may be from the U.S, but spectre is a waaaay better spelling. But yeah, story, let's dive in.

* * *

What disturbed the silence wasn't a noise, but a feeling. Snake raised her head to stare at the ceiling. A massive presence of Nen suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, swelled beyond it. It wasn't aggressive...per say. Rather...it swirled with harmful intent and, if she had to put a word to it, arrogance.

She stepped away from the light of the window to seek out a staircase. Perhaps to conserve power, the lighting in the staircase persisted only to the floors in use for the auction, which were far below her and the influx of Nen.

It was only a few floors up. The only light in the halls was the bluish light of night that filtered through windows in rooms, and spilled out of opened doors. Why they were open…

She followed the Nen to a room at the end of the hallway, then paused outside to listen. What she was listening for was talking, footsteps, or even the faint sound of breathing: anything to indicate if someone was close to the door. What she felt instead was a slight breeze escaping the doorway. And what she heard was a muted cacophony of gunfire, but it was too far away to be occuring in the room.

She stepped into the entrance.

There was exactly one person. Well, two, if you counted the mutilated body slumped against one of the walls. Above it a pen stuck into the plaster, and dark blood stained the area around it, as if to suggest it had pinned the corpse all by itself while the person had still been living. The other one was a man very much alive. He had slick black hair and wore a suit, and he stood in the space where a window should have been. A single slip of the foot and he'd plummet to the concrete, but he stood there without concern, the wind rustling his clothes. Although the mass of Nen had been reabsorbed, the remnants of it ghosted about his shape.

After a few seconds, he turned to face her. His eyes reflected like the orb earrings he wore.

He was not one who had been at the Phantom Troupe's base when she had been there. She'd seen eleven members. That still left open that he could be the twelfth.

"Are you Uvogin?" she asked. She'd coated her nails in alternating poison and venom as she walked down the hallway. Blow darts didn't do much good unless fired covertly.

His head tilted, his lips holding a calmly amused hint of a smile. "I am not."

No? But wasn't that the one that was missing from the group? Was he not a spider, then?

"Are you White Snake?"

She had been about to conclude that if he wasn't a spider, he was none of her business, but evidently that wasn't so true. "Do you have business with me?"

"In a way." He approached a chair, the one piece of furniture in the spacious room, and sat down facing her. His elbows he rested on his knees, his hands folded. "I'm willing to help you sort out the evil in your heart."

"How do you know about this?" It wasn't possible something of such detail could be portrayed on a face, even if she'd been someone expressive, and yet he was the second person to appear to know about her so intimately.

"You've met my subordinate Pakunoda. She has something of an ability to read minds."

Pakunoda...that woman who'd been called Paku. He was a member of the Phantom Troupe. The Boss she had referred to.

She started a step forward before pausing. She'd accepted a job to kill this man. Her integrity, her reputation was on the line. But he was offering to help her. He was likely even the head of the organization she'd surmised _could _help her.

"I'm being paid to kill any member of the Phantom Troupe I encounter."

"Do you truly care about money? One job, over clarifying the cloud of confusion that hangs about your very being?"

"...How could you help me?"

That small smile of his never wavered. "Tonight, my friends and I play a requiem for one we've lost. Join us."

The clang of gunshots from below still echoed with a hollow ringing throughout the open room. Before she could reply, however, he continued.

"You live in a way much like us. Society labels us as villains, but we are simply living as we please. We steal that which we want, but we also help those whom we want. We do not seek to antagonize, but to live in the only way we know how. Your confusion lies in your unwillingness to stray from the boundaries and labels that society has set. You hold onto them like a divine revelation. I am not saying holding something in such reverence is a bad way to live." He stood. "It is in such ideals that people file solace. That you find solace. Unfortunately, your nature is one that conflicts with the very mantra you hold in reverence. And therein exists your paradox. Without a salve to it, you will be unable to gain lasting solace."

She shifted aside when he walked to the door, and he passed her without taking his eyes from her. Standing in the middle of the hallway, he stopped.

"As the Spider is currently missing a leg, I am inclined to ask you to fully choose to join us. What you need is placement, a structure to justify your nature. That will be your salve, and I am confident that joining us would serve to be it. As unfortunate as it is, however, your placement has already chosen you. All you need is to accept it. So for tonight, I merely ask that you join us in our requiem." He finally looked away when he started down the dark hall. "All you need to do is go wild."

Snake thought about his words. She thought about his solution. She thought about the invitation he decided not to give. The invitation he did give. His explanation made sense. At the same time, she hadn't a clue what he meant.

And 'go wild'...what would she do if she just...went wild?

Normally, she wouldn't dare let herself go as simply as that. Actions required thoughtfulness, words care. Consequences always had to be considered. But that man had extended her the option as if a work proposal, or a dinner invitation. Simple, formal, thought out. And he thought it would be to her benefit.

She took the man's place at the edge of the room, and gazed down at the chaos below. Indeed all semblance of order had vanished. Even from above, it was difficult to pick out the Troupe members, as it was clear many of those on the ground struggled to tell friend from foe. It was just pure adrenaline.

Within the cage of her ribs, her heart began to pound.

She slipped her foot from the edge and jumped.

Concrete shattered like glass, a hail of pieces erupting from the point of impact and driving hard into the unlucky ones nearby before a shock of white bolted out from the dust.

The man with a tommy was still recovering from seeing the man next to him get smashed in the head with a large chunk of sidewalk when an arm wrung around his neck and threw him to the ground with such force that bones dug into his spine and he was sent into convulsions. The next second another man screamed as valley-deep claw marks burrowed into his chest, and a third passed out after hitting his head on the ground when the girl threw herself onto him. Ten holes were left in his shoulders when she launched off of him and at the next overwhelmed mafia guard.

Bullets finally began to find their way towards the pale spectre that had dropped from the sky, but a moment later those who had begun to fire couldn't help but to drop their guns as their hands dangled half cut off. The new screams differed vastly from those in the distance that yelled in anger. One of the men began to cry. A few of the slashed suddenly began to stumble, as if their legs had turned to jelly. Another man began to seize.

All around the Cemetery Building, in addition to those who were sliced, decapitated, and riddled with bullets courtesy of the twelve-legged spider, guard after guard began to lose control of their limbs and respiratory systems. The stench of vomit lingered beneath the smoking gunpowder.

She only came to a standstill when she found herself in a narrow alleyway, a single guard suffocating at her feet and not another soul to attack in sight. Then she watched the stages of discoloration in his face until the vibration of a heartbeat no longer shook his chest. It was the same type of venom that she'd witnessed kill a woman when she was little. If she had slipped up once in handling the snake that had done it, she would have suffered the same fate all those years ago. But she'd managed to milk it, and now, she used it as her own.

Her heart still pounded within her ribs as she began to come down from her high. She'd done it. She'd let herself go wild. And she'd be damned if she wasn't grinning ear to ear.

That man had been right about one thing: going wild had been a big help. But he was also wrong. She did fit into the boundaries of society. She was a psychopath that savored slow, intruding deaths. She'd tried to contain it, tried to carve her own story, but at heart she was simply a villain that would die as a hero trampled over her.

Her elation suddenly steeped itself in tar. She...didn't want to die like that. All those characters that struggled against the odds, who threw themselves in the face of evil for justice, and if they're lucky, triumphed, and if not...that still sounded perfect to her. She wanted to die tragic, dramatic and emotional.

Not like some bug that had long needed squashed.

She had thought she'd found it, a path to the life and death she'd wanted. Tied to an inscrutable evil, bound to the one she'd inevitably die at the hands of not because they hated her, or because she needed to be stopped, but because she was a nuisance, a danger to someone as powerful as them.

But rather than even a bug to be squashed, Illumi had pushed her aside and left her completely untouched, completely inconsequential.

Her eyes burned, but something cold dripped down her cheek. She raised her hand to touch it, fingers coming away wet. For some reason she couldn't stop herself from gasping. It happened again, and more wetness found its way onto her cheeks. She staunched the gasping, nails scratching red into her face. She grit her teeth as the wetness continued to come.

* * *

Note: As for the guy Chrollo killed in the chair he sits in in this chapter, I just assumed the Nen fish he used to kill the other guy ate his corpse. That's my excuse for him being absent, anyway. As always, comments, observations, and anything you guys have to say is ever so welcome. And also to everyone who's thanked me for writing, thank _you guys_ so much for reading! And you're welcome, but moreso thank you! I do it for you! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you're all enjoying what I write! I'll always strive to live up to your expectations!


	30. Chapter 30

Leorio's not actually there at the picnic in the anime, but meh. My story my rules. He's there. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"What? You didn't bring any food?"

Snake gave the man in front of her a blank stare. Kurapika had simply said that they were having a get-together in the park. She'd been told nothing about food.

"That's my fault, Leorio," the blonde said. He was seated on a blanket in the grass, upon which there was also an assortment of snack foods and desserts. It kind of reminded her of the buffet from the Halibut Lodge. "She's staying in a hotel right now, so I didn't want to pressure her into bringing anything."

"The kids and I are staying in hotels, too, you know?"

"What would you have brought if I'd told you to bring food?" he asked her. Her brows creased.

"...I'm not sure. I might've asked what kind. Definitely why."

"See," Kurapika gestured, as if his point were proven. "It would have inconvenienced her. Besides, it's fine. There's enough food here for five people."

Leorio sighed and plopped himself down on the edge of the blanket. Following his example, Snake took a seat on the corner. There were other people in the park other than their group. A few had brought blankets of their own, and another tossed a frisbee back and forth. Gon and Killua were chasing each other in circles around a far off tree like a dog chasing its tail. Leorio returned to stuffing his face with a cupcake he'd started before she'd arrived, while Kurapika watched the two new teenagers off in the distance.

It was a strange atmosphere. As if there weren't any danger threatening them. As if no rock the younger ones fell on could scrape their knees, or no stranger in the vicinity could have ill intent. Snake wasn't sure how to behave. It seemed she was allowed to eat, but none of the food looked particularly nutritious. Maybe the sandwiches that had meat.

She picked one up and began eating it slowly. She didn't quite understand why they had get-togethers like this. It was like a noisy, large-scale version of the rock games she and the others played when she was little, but even if those managed to make them smile, no one ever gave up their constant vigilance. She supposed there did appear to be no immediate threat close by, but that didn't necessarily mean there wasn't one.

Why was she there in the first place? All of these people, they were bonafide heroes. Or, at least, they played on the side of good. Wasn't this a sign she still hadn't come any closer to definitively pegging down who she was?

The memory of crying from two nights ago disturbed her, so she threw the thought of it aside. More importantly, what did the boss of the Phantom Troupe mean when he told her placement would be her salve? And what made him decide to withhold offering her a path to that solution?

A groan from Leorio pulled her back to the present. "Alright, what's wrong with you two? We're here to have fun! So why don't you get whatever's bothering you off your shoulders so you can lighten up already?"

Kurapika sighed, and gave Snake a look before turning to Leorio. "It's just...with the leader dead…"

"That just means you can focus on your primary goal!" Gon butted in, suddenly appearing. "If you need any help in getting the eyes of your people back, just say the word!"

Barely a second after he finished speaking, Killua snuck up behind and smashed one of the pies into his face. This prompted Gon to grab one of the others and begin the chase once again.

At this, Kurapika's solemnity cracked, and he began to laugh. Leorio, too, chortled at the boys' antics. Snake allowed herself to smile a bit as well. Gon's sincerity was refreshing, and it was nice to see Killua unbothered by her presence, even if it was just for the moment.

"See, there ya go! The two of you should be smiling!"

Still grinning, the blonde looked back over at Leorio. Then, he turned his attention to Snake and asked, "Was there something bothering you, too?"

Her faint smile faded with the question. "What does it mean that someone told me I need 'placement'?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Leorio wondered.

Kurapika, less thrown off by the question, asked, "What was the context you were told this in?"

"There's a...personal trouble I've been having lately." Her eyes rested on the sandwich in her hands without really seeing it. "The person who said he could help told me that. He also said that I needed structure." To justify her nature, he'd said. But that was more than she needed to let these people know. "I've thought about it incessantly, but I'm still unsure of what it means."

Both Leorio and Kurapika seemed to fall into thought, Leorio scratching at his chin. Apparently this piece of advice was not some common knowledge she was unaware of.

"Could they have meant like a solid job?" the older of the to guessed. "Like, maybe since you work on an on-hire basis, it isn't enough responsibility?"

"He could also mean," Kurapika offered after a moment, "and I'm sorry if this touches on something sensitive, that you lack something like a family?"

It was true, she was lacking in that second category, but that's the way it had always been. There was no reason that it would cause her issues now. Perhaps it was something along the lines of what Leorio suggested. Not that it was necessarily her work, but maybe she needed devotion to something. She'd devoted her life to playing the role of a hero before, to writing her own epic journey and tragic end. And now she'd lost it. Could that have been what the Troupe leader meant? But then the part about justification still didn't make sense. And what about when he'd said her placement had already chosen her?

"Who was this guy, anyway?" Leorio suddenly spouted. "What gives him the right to tell you what you need in life?"

Well, she had an assumption, but to be entirely accurate, "I don't know. I'd never met him before."

"Huh? Seriously? Why'd you tell him your problems, then? Was he claiming to be some sort of medium or something? You can't listen to those kinds of people, Snake. They're all scammers! All of 'em!"

"It's not exactly bad advice, though," Kurapika countered.

"Whaddya mean? How good can it be if we don't even know what it means?"

"How would you feel if you didn't have the goal of becoming a doctor? Or if you couldn't get into med school?" This caused the man to begin to grumble. "That path you're walking acts as a sort of placement. What their placement is is different for everyone, but I think he's right. It's hard to live when you don't have a place to belong. Does that help you at all, Snake?"

"A little." She took another bite of her sandwich.

At this point, Gon and Killua plopped themselves down and began shovelling junk food into their mouths, apparently starved by their activity. Leorio smirked. "We're here to enjoy our reunion, so let's just have fun. We can talk about the serious stuff later."

The rest of the picnic went on without hitch. At one point Gon became insistent that Snake eat a cupcake, to which at first she steadily refused. Food was for functionality, she explained, and sweets only countered that. Gon rebutted by saying since the cake made him happy, he functioned all the better. Leorio also joined in with Gon's coaxing. Eventually, Killua made a bratty comment about how she was someone who was about as detached as a dead insect, and she wouldn't eat the cupcake so it was more for them, anyway.

She promptly snatched the treat from Gon, peeled off the paper, and ate half of it in a single bite. The shock on Killua's face was worth it. And besides, one sweet wasn't going to make her sluggish. It was atypically flavorful, though.

When all of the food had been consumed, more than she thought appropriate for their number to eat, the other four decided to head to one of their hotels for a quieter, and more private setting so they could discuss things more personal. All but Killua extended the invitation to her, but she declined. So they parted, and Snake took to wandering through the park.

She left the more open, more populated area and found the back trails through the wooded parts. It wasn't quite pure nature, some of the paths being paved, and trash bins around every bend, and people jogging or with strollers passing her. The only animals other than birds and squirrels were the domesticated dogs walking with their owners. There weren't any poisonous plants, either, other than an occasional poison oak.

That's the way society was around here. Strangely habitable to humans.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, although it did leave fewer options for Death to find you. She supposed most people saw that as a perk.

But where her mind was truly at was still the advice she was given. Placement seemed to be synonymous to how she used the word role. So that meant she had to find a new role to play, didn't it? Hadn't she already figured that out? What she couldn't figure out was what that role was. No longer a hero, but to just be a villain...maybe that's why he'd talked about justification? She needed a reason to be villainous? But what reason was there? The fact that she loved death did not suffice. That was far too self indulgent for her liking. But then again, weren't villains selfish? But was she selfish?

...she didn't know.

In the end, she left the park and returned to her hotel. She ascended the stairs wondering what selfishness even was, and what degrees of it existed. She supposed it was selfish of her to withhold the antidote when Blight and Ignatius were dying, but rather than self serving, it was more a compulsion than anything. It always had been. Could it be considered selfishness when it was so difficult to control?

She entered her room with the intent on doing some simple exercises while she thought.

That plan swallowed cyanide when she saw the bouquet of flowers on her bed.

Instantly her feet brought her to them, and as she picked them up, her suspicions were confirmed. Every petal as white as her hair, every center a dark, threatening indigo...

They were anemones.

So enraptured by that fact was she that she nearly missed the tag tied to the stems. The moment she noticed she flipped it over and read it. The handwriting was small, neat, and simple.

_I'll wait three days._

* * *

Gonna be honest, I got lazy and didn't beta read this update. Hope it's okay. We all have those days. But hmm...mysterious flowers, and a note? Hmmm...


	31. Chapter 31

When Snake ran out of water, she broke a fruit off the first cactus she found and gnawed on the bulb as she pressed on through the disorienting heat. The landscape of whitish-tan stone wavered uninhabitable before her. Only the toughest of plants and reptiles lived in defiance of this world. Many of them, she was warned from an early age, were poisonous. It was a landscape where creatures couldn't run from their sluggish predators under the strength-sapping sun, so they developed toxins instead. They were constantly evolving, too, the predators to become immune and the prey to cook up harsher chemicals. One might say it was a constant battle between life and death.

Snake would say it's just the persistence of death.

Her boots occasionally crunched on fractured stone and the sun slowly but surely drifted from one side of the sky to the next. It was mid afternoon, more than twelve hours since she'd left on foot from the closest airport, when she finally came to a stop.

At her feet was a small colony of toad burrows. After briefly counting them, she shifted her gaze to a small mound of rocks to the side. Using the iron tip of her boot, she dug into a small crevice and jerked the rocks up and over to reveal a narrow hole barely large enough to fit a human of her size. She grabbed the handle beneath the overturned rocks and slipped inside.

With the opening sealed, she landed in complete darkness, but she simply placed her hand on the wall and began to walk. At one time she might've worried about spiders, lizards, or snakes she couldn't see. Then again, worried might be too strong a word. It might be more accurate to say she'd been cautious of them. Thankfully that had stopped the moment she adopted their venoms. It was easily possible a few new ones had developed since she was away, though, so she waited hopefully for her fingers to catch on a few spindly legs, or for fangs to sink into her boots.

They never came, unfortunately.

When light began to fill the tunnel, she regretfully let her hand fall from the wall. Already in a state of Zetsu, she peeked around the corner. As expected, a guard stood in a small dent in the wall, a candle hung up beside him. She loaded her dart gun and sunk a needle into his neck.

She could have chose a toxin that simply put him to sleep, but she'd been given a time limit that she didn't want to dawdle on. The man's body instantly began to react to the new substance, the lymph nodes in his body swelling with liquid. He was quickly unable to speak, so Snake stepped out of hiding and continued on her way, giving herself only a moment to pause and admire the gruesomely bloated man before passing. It was surely terrifying and felt awful, but it was one of the quicker ways she could let him go. He wouldn't last long when things began to pop.

To her surprise, there wasn't another guard along the path she took. She kept going until natural light began to seep in through specially inserted plates in the ceiling. It wasn't that they connected to the surface: that was a misconception most children had. It was a network of reflective surfaces in a smaller tunnel that ran over the main ones. Eventually, though, she did emerge into a small room where one wall was missing. She walked over to it and looked down.

Below was a larger area, a common space, with a few people meandering about, and beyond that, the canyon.

When she wasn't in anyone's direct line of sight, she dropped herself down and went to the ledge. Stepping back into the light of the sun, she gazed down the cliff face to the murky red river below.

It was almost strange, that it was the Devil's Vein that made it feel like she was actually home.

People whispered behind her and she stepped away from the edge. If she didn't want to draw attention, she shouldn't stand in the burning sun like it's nothing. A quick glance at the connecting tunnels allowed her to gain her bearings.

At this point, she wasn't a hundred percent certain where she should head, but she did have a likely guess.

After she left the commons area, the few people she passed didn't pay her any mind. The tunnels were as silent as ever. After all, if you weren't in a closed off room, voices echoed down the halls and to other ears, ears that perhaps you didn't want to hear what it was you were saying.

At one point, a dust-covered boy came shuffling down the halls opposite of her. She took in his filth, his stench, and the ragged condition of his clothes, and when they were about to pass, she extended an arm to stop the child. He stopped, but raised an eyebrow with a look that told her he had no care for whatever she had to say.

Quietly, she asked, "Are you from Dahlia's Children's Home?"

"Huh?" The volume he spoke with surprised her, to say nothing of his brazenness. "What's that?"

She blinked. Then she lowered her hand. The boy gave her another strange look before going on his way. He was clearly an unwanted child, but...hm. It seemed the tunnels had become safer since she'd been away. And...Dahlia's Children's Home was no longer around? She hadn't considered it, but it wasn't too surprising. It was obvious Ms. Dahlia had had great difficulty in hardening herself the way she had to. Or maybe she'd been silenced herself. Even if she struggled, the latter seemed more likely. She had her doubts Ms. Dahlia would abandon her children.

When she emerged out of the tunnels, it was to a small opening that also overlooked the canyon. Across from the tunnel she came from, a door sat, with a glassless window sitting at its right. Cloth hung over it from within.

Indeed no noise came from it, not even the muted pad of footsteps. There was no smell of coal, either. The furnace had not been used in some time.

When she tried the door, it was unlocked.

The front room was empty, albeit for the old furnace, kitchen table, and cupboards. The connected room behind it, too, held only the cobbled together couch. She didn't bother to check the restroom that branched off the back room. She went straight for the stairs.

She expected the basement to be dark. It wasn't.

The curtain on the window was drawn, giving light to the far half of the room, and a single candle was lit beside a certain bed. Atop other beds still bodies laid above the sheets, clearly dumped there carelessly. Three boys and a girl. The closest was a boy slightly younger than her. His skin had darkened, and his muscles grown, but she still recognized Rose's crooked nose that had never healed right.

Past him was a girl with frizzy brown hair that always used to get in her eyes. She was estimated to be older than Snake, although her age like most children at the orphanage was never exact. Camellia.

Then there was Basil, with skin the color of the desert rocks and now clouded eyes the color of a cactus. And then there was Jasmine in the bed across from Basil. He was the boy she would rock climb with after she learned. He'd never been kind enough to teach her, but he was delighted to have a companion after her mentor had taught her.

"Eight hours to spare. You must have left Yorknew immediately."

She raised her head to the stairs calmly, despite the fact that her pulse had rapidly doubled.

Illumi was walking towards her, but for once her muscles didn't tense to fight. He passed her by without looking at her, and instead went straight to the bed with the lit candle beside it. He sat on it, crossed his legs, propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his palm. Then, and only then, did he meet her eyes.

He was sitting on the bed that had once been hers.

"I'm glad you came. Although I admit it was small, part of me thought you wouldn't show."

"...Why did you call me here?"

"Since I know your single question is actually two, I will be generous and answer them both." He removed his chin from his hand to raise a finger. "I called you out because I wanted to see if you'd still come to me." He returned his chin to his palm. "And we are here to sever your ties."

"I have no ties here."

"You may not have emotional attachment, but people here knew of you. So I found the surviving people you used to live with and killed them. I'm sure your next question is why I felt the need to do such a thing."

He used his free hand to toss something to her. She caught it, turned her hand, and pried her fingers away.

What laid in her palm was a ring. Its band was gold, and engraved with silver vines, and a round pearl sat snuggly atop.

"If you press down on the pearl and twist it right, a syringe needle comes out. Twist left, and there's a chamber where you can store poisonous powder."

She followed his instructions, and sure enough, both the syringe and the chamber were there. She looked back up at Illumi in question.

"I assume this is an adequate proposal to you?"

He… "You want to marry me?"

She half expected him to correct her, to explain to her he was asking her to cooperate with him again, but instead he said, "It's hard to find a wife suited to marry into the Zoldyck family. If necessary, I am prepared to have relations with a suitable woman for the sole purpose of continuing the family line, but you have a fascination with me, and as I am not one for lying to myself, I am forced to admit that your fascination pleases me. You have no qualms with killing, and have the potential to excel at assassination. So," he stood and curled her fingers back over the ring, "marry me, White Snake."

She searched his expression, but he showed no signs of joking. "You aren't using my name."

His reply had no levity within it. "If I don't speak it, I will be the only one living to know it. Tell me if you've told anyone else. I'll put an end to their existence."

"I told Killua."

Illumi fell silent, his exterior as cold and unshowing as a statue.

"I'm kidding," she confessed, studying the hand Illumi still held. His fingers tightened around hers, and she could tell he was irritated with her joke. Oh well. Irritated, angry, those emotions of his were indeed fascinating to her, as were his rare moments of delight. She may have lost herself a couple of times while fighting him, but she had not missed the attention he'd focused on her, the fire in his eyes when she had. She had not missed the pleasure seeing that in him had given her.

Marry Illumi, join an assassin's family...wasn't that a sort of placement? A structure? An excuse? Being part of a family of assassins...her deadly inclinations would be completely acceptable, wouldn't they? Is this what that man had meant when he said her placement had chosen her? But how did he know about Illumi's decision? Then again, what did it matter that he knew. She could feel deep in her gut that he was right.

"What if I continue trying to kill you?"

"You will have plenty of opportunities to try, if you still wish. So long as we produce an heir before you're strong enough to succeed, it makes no difference to me if you kill me. Although, life might become boring for you if you manage."

That might be true. He had left her for only a few weeks, and she'd been completely at a loss. If he was dead, could she find a replacement? Probably not, if she was strong enough to end his life. What reason had she to kill him anymore, anyway? She wasn't some hero.

"Alright. You have a deal, Illumi Zoldyck."

His arm suddenly wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to him and forced her onto her toes. Their faces were inches apart, but she could still see a hint of a smile on his lips as he towered over her. The small sign of excitement was enough to raise goosebumps, a trill of exhilaration shocking out over her skin.

"Welcome to the family business."

* * *

**The End**

I didn't really warn you guys the end was coming. Sorry about that. I was unsure myself until the last chapter, but there it is! The final chapter of _Thanatos!_ The length of this story actually caught me completely off guard. 31 is my chapter record. And in case you were wondering, because I know I never outright addressed it in the story, what meant to imply was that Illumi decided he'd keep her around when he gave her the phone. It was how he knew where she was when he left to dig into her past. Gah, I feel like I could talk about intentions forever, but I hope I did a good job of getting across some subtleties throughout this story!

But yeah, special shoutout to LuciferWho who commented a whopping ELEVEN times (if I counted correctly), and Aines445. It might've only been one comment, but for the thought you put into it I cannot thank you enough! And of course thank you to all of you reading, and all who commented, favorited, or followed. I cannot express through a screen how much you all move me with your support, and how happy it makes me to write stuff you guys like to read. Writing is always fun, but it's you guys that put the excitement in it for me! And with that, I've rambled enough and should wrap this up. Thank you guys again! I've had an absolute blast writing _Thanatos_! Have a wonderful life, and maybe I'll see you again in one of my next stories! See ya!


End file.
